Soundless
by Happykid44
Summary: This is basically the redo of 'Emily the Deaf Kid'. *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

I was reviewing my math lesson in my head when the door opened. I couldn't hear the door open but I could feel a rush of air burst through the door as it opened. Our teacher, Mr. Underwood walked over to the person standing there - Mrs. Weber, our nurse. They began talking and pointing to me. I shrugged and returned to staring out the window, what I had been doing ever since I entered this room. The lesson was on learning how to talk but I don't want to learn how to talk, I just want to be me, the kid without hearing. Mrs. Weber gave me a sad look then left. Mr. Underwood walked over to me.

**Emily, please pack your bags.**

I nodded and began packing my bags. When I was done he turned to the class.

**Everyone, Mrs. Weber will be getting your subsitute teacher for the class. Emily and I have to discuss things.**

And with that he took my arm and led me out of the room with everyone giving me jealous looks. He led me to the middle of the hallway before he began his lecture for not paying attention.

**Emily it pains me to tell you this but I am afraid it must be done. Your mother is dead.  
**_What?_  
**Your mother has just died. She was hit by another car and swerved off the road and crashed into a building. The impact killed her.**

I shook my head, the tears welled into my eyes and spilled out. Mr. Underwood held me softly, letting me cry into his shirt. My breathing increased and my heart was beating faster than it was supposed to and all I wanted to do was die and meet my mom. I found myself clutching his shirt, never wanting to go. I had no father because my mom said he died trying to get to the hospital and she never had a picture of him to show me what he looked like. I felt him pull my hand out, fitting his hand inside mine. I knew what he was going to do, spell things out for me. Like Helen Keller, a women who had gotten the same diease as me and had become blind and deaf unlike me. I was just deaf.

**Call me Grover.**

I nodded, still crying but my heart rate had decreased and so did my breathing. I pulled away from him and my eyes widen. There staring directly at me was the ugliest thing in the world. It had eight heads, all leathery and diamond shaped. Mr. Under - I mean Grover must have noticed because with his hand traveling to a pocket on his jeans as he turned around slowly, pulling out what seemed to be pipes made out of reeds. He pulled the to his lips and vines erupted from the ground, tying the thing to the ground. It's shark like teeth snapped at the vines but they seemed to move out of the way before the ugly thing could break them. One vine started to move towards the ceiling light and the vine broke it causing a minor fire to start on the thing. It exploded into green slime which got on me. Ugh! Grover looked at me and took my arm. I squirmed out of his grip and stared at him.

_Who are you?  
_**I will explain everything on the way.  
**_On the way where?  
_**To a special camp for kids like you. Kids with dyslexia and ADHD.**

I stared at him as he took my arm again and began running to the door.

* * *

So far I have found out that my father is in fact not dead but is a Greek god, floating somewhere happily in Olympus which is in the Empire State Biuliding on a special floor - the 600th floor. Great. My dad had the power to save my mom and could have saved her but let her die, just great. We were traveling cross country to the magical camp that was just beyond the rainbow. In the pot of gold and poof we will be in a magical world where everyone is happy and there is no war, wonderful. We had walked probably twenty miles so far. Just 1,999,980 more miles to go.  
'If the gods are listening kill me, kill me now,' I thought.

_When do we rest?  
_**In a few hours.**

Ten miles, four hills, three hours and no camp.

_Grover, get an ability and transport us there.  
_**Funny, Emily, funny.**

Elven miles, nine hills, seven hours, five trees and still no camp.

_Grover, rent a plane for me. I'm gonna die, literally.  
_**Fine. You want a way to get to camp faster.  
**_Yes!  
_**Grow wings and fly.**

Fifteen miles, ten hills, nine trees, eight hours and still no camp!

_Grover, I think a few hours has passed now.  
_**All right, we'll rest for ten minutes.**

I sat down and relaxed for that short ten minutes.  
One mile, three hills and no camp. Sleep find me!  
I fell down, my legs weak from exaustion. Darkness surounded me an I fel into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up, a hand pushing me rapidly. I threw my hands up to show I was awake and got up, not wanting to. Grover was standing there holding a bottle of water. I stared at the water.

_Where did you get that?  
_**Emily we're at camp!**

I stared at him. His eyes were dead serious. I looked around and noticed we were in a white room that smelt of medicine. He helped me out of the bed I was currently in.

_How did we get here so fast?  
_**Thank Apollo. He was hanging around, looking for Aphrodite and he saw us. Offered a ride and here we are.  
**_Cool! You did tell him I would have said thanks, didn't you?  
_**Yeah.**

I walked out of the room, Grover following at a distance. A boy with sea green eyes and black unruly hair walked over and said something to me. I bit my lip.

_Who's that?  
_**Percy, son of Posiedon.  
**_Cool! So he doesn't know I'm deaf?  
_**Yes. Actually no one knows you are deaf.  
**_Are you going to tell them?  
_**No.  
**_Why not?  
_**Because I want to see how people look when they are confused.  
**_Okay._

He smiled and looked at Percy who was staring at us looking very confused. He said something to me again but I didn't answer. Instead I skipped off with Grover giving me a tour of the camp. I understood what Grover meant because when we were at the sword arena the Ares kids were trying to tell me something but I just shrugged and left them looking at me confused, exchanging confused glances at each other. I silently laughed. Grover finally showed me the cabins, signing which God or Goddess the belong to.

**Lunch.**

We both looked at each other and I realized Grover didn't leave my side to go out and eat. We took off, feeling the rush of air on our faces. People gave us weird looks as we ran. Grover's class wasn't my favourite class but he was my best friend, in and out of school so we did this often, racing each other, having the best fun possible. We made it to the dining pavilion.

**I won.  
**_No I did.  
_**I won.  
**_How about we both won.  
_**Yeah, we both won.**

And with that we sat down and waited for lunch to begin


	2. Chapter 2

This is Happykid44. This is for all the people who don't understand what the Bold and Italic mean.

Emily is deaf and does not want to learn how to speak therefore the Bold and Italic are the sign language used between Grover and Emily.  
I can't use quotation marks because they are not speaking with they're mouths. Only their hands so it doesn't count. Thank you for understanding if you do. Please help me choose a God as Emily's father. Please!

Read and review.

* * *

After lunch I pretty much did nothing. You see, Grover told me that this week was like a free period. We got to do whatever we wanted to do. I found myself sitting in my cabin, trying to figure out what the heck I was going to do all day. Grover also said there was going to be a party but why in the world would I want to go somewhere where there's going to be music. Plus Grover's going with his girlfriend, Juniper, so that leaves me with postitively nothing to do. Life sucks. I guess I might as well tell you who my greek parent is. My Greek God parent is... The door burst open and in came a girl with really pretty blonde hair and she had these very startling gray eyes but they seemed to fit her image. She grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards what Grover calls the Big House. She pushed me in and I had a lot of kids start to stare at me. One of them was leaning against the wall, his arms over his chest as if this was the last thing he ever wanted to do in life. Grover was in here to, chewing nervously on a paper cup, staring at the table. I sat down next to him. The centaur person, strongly known as Chrion, said something to Grover. Grover looked up and nodded the went back to chewing his must-have-been delicous paper cup. Chrion began speaking with some of the older kids from camp, occansionaly looking at me. A bouncy, bubby, redhead walked in. She glanced at me and spoke to me. When I didn't answer she covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the room. Everyone gave me a sad glance except the boy leaning against the wall, he just stared at me.

He had black, silky hair and brown eyes like a bottomless pit. His skin was so pale he looked like death itself. He wore a black t-shirt with DEATH written in Greek on the front in white and black jeans with rips in them. I shuddered. He scared me big time. I looked at Grover and tapped him. He looked up at me with his head on the table, his paper cup sticking out of his mouth.

_Who's that?  
_**That is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.**  
_Who was the redhead who ran away when I didn't answer her?  
_**Rachel, our new oracle.  
**_Why did she run away?  
_**You'll see.**

After that he covered his head up with his arms. I stared at him. What was his problem, I mean 'You'll see', what the heck was the supposed to mean? I shook my head and felt a cold chill go down my back, a hand on my chair, touching my neck. I turned around. The boy, Nico, was standing behind, staring st me with deep eyes of his. I got lost in them and couldn't think about anything else other than what could possibly go on in his head. we stared at each other, not caring who saw. Thankfully, he looked away and I buried my head in my arms and waited, waited for someone to tell me what the hell was going on because I did not have the patience to wait. Finally, Grover patted my back, signaling to look up at everyone who were staring at me with a sad look planted on their faces.

_Grover, why do the look like I'm about to die?_

He didn't answer me. Instead he glared at the wall while Rachel walked in, holding a piece of cardboard which she thrust in front of me, taking a seat. This is what it said: Hi, I'm Rachel and I'm really sad to tell you this but you're gonna die.

I started freaking out, I'm going to die. I haven't even been married yet, heck I haven't even fallen in love. I looked up at everyone and noticed Grover's eyes were red and puffy. I could understand why. Grover was like the father I never had... and my best friend but you already know that. Anyway, know Grover was feeling upset because I, as in his imaginitive child and one of his best friends, was going to die.

I grabbed the pencil Rachel gave me: How?  
She jerked it away, read and jolted something down: I don't know.  
Well that's great. I'm going to die and I don't know how. I stood up and stormed out of the room, no one followed.

* * *

I sat on the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico sit down next to me. He didn't do anything, just sat there, doing nothing to aggitate me. Maybe we'll become friends. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

These are some suggestions some reviewers gave me for Emily's father.

Erebus: God of darkness and shadows - 2  
Apollo: God of the sun, music and so much more - 1  
Thantos: Personification of death/God of non-violent death - 1  
Eros: God of love - 1  
Aether: God of upper air/Personification of heaven and space - 1

Please choose one of these Gods or suggest one of your own for Emily's father. When one God has ten or more reviewers that choose them I'll make that one her parent.

Thank you. Read and review.

* * *

I headed to the Big House, feeling the stares of pain and sadness. The greatest moment of my life to ruined by having everyone remind me that I was going to on a journey I would never, ever come back from. This is how I pictured dying in my mind:

I would be battling a monster, prefferably the so called Minotaur, who would be carying a two-handed sword and I would be carrying a sword or an arrow, it depended on how I thought of it though. So anyway, I would duel the monster and he would swack my hand with the end of his sword causing my sword or arrow - how about we go with 'my weapon' - to fall out of my hand in which he would step on it, making it break so I would have no weapon to use. Then he would back me up into a wall and put his fat meaty hand around my neck, pushing his sword against my chest then he would both squeeze and stab me so I would die in so much pain I would have begged for mercy.

I shuddered. If I kept thinking like that I would end up with a straight jacket in a lockdown room, screaming my head off that monsters were going to come to kill me and then they would taser me or shoot me or do something to me just to make sure I shut up and stop screaming and I would go vist my mom. Life sucks then you die in slow and painful matter. Jeez I had to stop thinking like that. I want a good job not just some job that has a stupid, idiotic manager who would have other ideas than just to make me work. I shivered, that did not sound good. Now I'll tell you what I meant by 'the greatest moment of my life'. For once I there was a person who couldn't do sign language {language of the deaf}. Someone who didn't try to talk to me or annoy me in any type of way. Someone who just let me do my own things my own way. Someone who allows me to watch the sky and waves crash against the shore and that someone is Nico di Angelo. The weird thing is he can be sastifyingly close to me when we are alone together but as soon as we are in public we stays at a far distance. By Chrion's orders we were both supposed to go to the Big House because of some news Rachell had. Pray that they have figured out how I'm going to die. Anyway, when we got there Rachel stared at me. I stared back at her because I'm not going to be the weird kid who can't hear and has everyone stare at her. She turned away and led us back to the room I was already in. Grover was there. He looked a little bit happier so I smiled a little.

_What is going on?_

He sighed and looked away, staring at the wall in front of him.

**You really want to know?**  
_Yes._  
**Rachel is our oracle, right**?  
_Yes._  
**So she can make prophecies, right?**  
_Your losing me, Grover._  
**Look, she had a prophecy about you.**  
_Does it mention how I die?_  
**No.**

I glared at Rachel. Couldn't someone just look into the future and see how I'm going to die. Life sucks big time. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall behind me, staring at the ground. I lifted my head up to see Nico sitting at the table, looking at me. I shifted from foot to foot as a girl who was really pretty, practically beautiful, with long brown hair and light blue eyes sat down next to Nico and began talking to him but he ignored her and kept staring at me, his face blank with emotion. I tried to search his face for the slightest hint of emotion that could tell me what he was thinking but nothing was there.

_Grover, who is that girl over there?  
_**That is Jessica, daughter of Aphrodite.**

I looked her over. She had to be a daughter of Aphrodite. Nico stopped looking at me and started to chat to Jessica. I mentally sighed because everything was beginning to get boring. I felt Grover's hands push me towards the door as everyone got up. I let him push me not really caring where I was going. We stopped in front of my cabin and he pulled me into it, throwing things into my backpack which I had purcchased from the camp store. I watched him, confused at what he was doing. When he finished he rushed out of my cabin and came back with his green 'Go Green' backpack. It was full of his things too.

_Grover, what are you doing?  
_**I am getting ready for our quest tonight.  
**_Why is it tonight?  
_**Because that is what the prophecy said.**

* * *

After dinner I had to go get my backpack with Grover. Here are all the people who decided to come:

Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Jessica and Grover.

Nico was going to come because he wanted to leave camp. Annabeth came because she had to watch Nico so he doesn't ditch us. Percy came because Annabeth was going. Jessica was going because Nico was going and Grover had to come because I had to go and no one knew sign language. I knew Jessica was only coming because of Nico was because as soon as Nico raised his hand to go she raised her hand so you can knd of see that she likes him. No one will tell me what the quest is about so when I refused to go until someone told me what we were going to do two kids from the Ares cabin grabbed my legs and dragged me to my cabin while I tried to grabbed something. To make matters worst what Grover said was right because as soon as i picked up my backpack he whisked me out of there so sleep was out of the question and when I tried to sleep in Percy's car I ended up being tapped by Jessica who would do the stupid thing and try to get me to understand what she was saying by saying the word really slowly as if I were a baby. I punched in the gut after the tenth time so she finally stopped and ignored me for the rest of the trip. Well this was going great.


	4. Chapter 4

Here are the votes and new sugestions. You can only vote for your suggestions twice which means that when you pick a God that will add one vote to that certain God. Plus I need ten reviews so please vote or I can't continue this story.

Cydoimus God of uproar, noise and confusion - 1  
Ares: God of war and bloodshed - 1  
Erebus - 3  
Thantos - 2  
Aether - 2  
Eros - 1  
Apollo - 1

Erebus is looking pretty good so I might have to pick him if I don't have more than ten votes. Review if you want me to vote as well.

* * *

  
It still night and really dark. We finally stopped and had to go cross country. I was so glad I was deaf because Jessica was complaining like crazy... well at least that was what Grover said. Anyway, we stopped to set up camp and go to sleep.

_- Dream -_

I was sitting in my house. I remembered this fairly well. It was the day we found out I was deaf. My mom was a romance, action and horror writer and loved to write and read. So she taught me how to read and write since the day I lived from one of the most deadliest dieases and was claimed the diease had left, never to return. I three years old. My feet were dangling off the edge of my bed, my eyes closed tight. My mom had yelled to come to the bathroom so she could tell me something. I didn't hear her. She ran into my room, slamming the door open but I didn't do anything to show I had heard it open. She slammed it again but I never nnoticed. She walked over to me and snapped her fingers, repeatedly. I didn't move. She covered her mouth, knowing why I didn't answer, why I din't show anysign of movement to prove I had heard her. I was nreathing so she could easily tell I was alive but her perfect world, our perfect world, came tumbling down as she realized I was deaf.

- Scene changed -

I was standing in front of a cave. I stepped inside the cave. Shadows danced on the wall from the flickering candles. The a strong gust of wind made everything go black and pushed me forward. I fell into a huge pit that seemed to keep on going. When I stopped I felt a throb of pain burst in my body as if every bone was broken. Somthing grabbed at my arm and I screamed - even though I couldn't hear it - and my mouth was covered up so my scream was cut short.

_- End of Dream - _

I shot upright, banging into someone else's head. I looked at the person. Nico. What the heck was he doing in here. He grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the bed. I cringed at the sudden light that shone into my eyes from the sun. He let go of me, running to the others tents to wake them up.

* * *

Everyone was awake so we ate a delicous breakfast of water and granola bars with extra fiber. I bribed Grover into eating mine and kept the water for later. We had packed up camp and Percy started to where we hid the car. He came back empty handed. Grover tried to tell me what happened but I'm refusing to talk to him until he tells me what the heck we have to do on the stupid quest. He glared at me and we began walking.  
We had walked five miles and ended up with getting all of our packs stolen. All except the one with food. They voted me to carry it. When we sleep someone is going to die so they better learn how to sleep with one eye open. Three more miles, two more bribes and no one will tell what we have to do. Great. Nico hid behind a bush so he could ditch us but Jessica must've been really in love with him because she saw him bfore we had even passed him so now Annabeth has chained him to her arm so he can't ditch us. I said it once and I'll say it again. Life sucks. The food seems to get heavier and heavier. It's either that or Jessica brang makeup stuff which she keeps slipping into the pack. I don't about you but all my money is on the second one. I wanted to scream right about now so that is exactly what I did. Nico's hand slipped around my mouth and it felt the same way it did in my dream. I stopped. He smiled slyly, sliding his hand off of my mouth and everyone shot me a confused glance so I pointed to my pack which got vote off of so now Jessica had to carry it. I should scream more often.

* * *

We traveled 1,000 miles, give or take a few, and we got attacked by monsters. I froze. I didn't get to learn how to fight yet so I cowered behind Grover who had his reed pipes out. Everyone had weapons out, even Jessica who was holding a lipstick tube that turned into a pink sword. They fought like crazy and something cold grabbed me when I noticed Nico wasn't there. Annabeth's chain was empty. I turnd around to find Nico smiling the scariest smile in the world. The we were gone.

* * *

This is Happykid44. Tell me if I should make it all a dream or continue this way but I really don't want Nico as a bad character. Should a do a different POV?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I decided Nico will be good and it all will be just a dream.

Harpocrates: God of Silence - 2  
Erebus - 6  
Thantos - 3  
Apollo - 1  
Aether - 2  
Ares - 1  
Eros - 1  
Cydoimus - 1

I have decided Emily's father wil be Erebus because he has the most votes. You can see all the Gods people have voted for. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

I woke up, drenched with sweat, my hand was clutching my throat. I looked at my surroundings. It all seemed so real. It was just a dream thought but just to be on the safe side I was going to stay away from Nico until I was certain he wasn't a bad person that was trying to kill me. I got up and slipped out of my tent. It was dark and cold but I liked it that way. I checked everyone's tent to make sure they were alive. Nico's and Jessica's tents were empty but I paid no mind to that.

'I hope they die,' I thought.

Jessica was a pain in my backside. She really thought screaming to the top of her lungs and pronouncing everything slowly was really going to help me understand what the heck she was saying. Nico had given me a nightmare so I think that him dying would do some good on my poor mind. Life really does suck. I walked back into my tent and fell, calmly, asleep.

When I woke up again I walked out of the tent. The sun hit my eyes and I wished Apollo had never been born because of his stupid light. It doesn't really do anything. Then I realized what I had just done. Never insult a God or Goddess and I just did. Maybe this is how I'm gonna die. I'll stay far, far away from Apollo's kids. Then again I'm the child of darkness so I wouldn't like the light anyway. I never have anyway.

'Please don't kill me,' I prayed. 'I didn't mean it but I'm a child of the dark, you must know that I'm not going to like the light. Please, I'm on my knees, don't kill me. I haven't fell in love yet. Aphrodite wouldn't like that, would she?'

I hoped he got the mesage. I noticed no one was up yet so I decided to cook food for everyone, maybe a little for Nico and Jessica, just enough so that they wouldn't starve. I walked into the trees that were hidden in the shadows. For some reason I felt as if they were calling for me, telling me that there was food hidden in them. I found a huge bush of wild cherries, a few banana trees and a deer stuck in a tree with a branch pierced through it's neck. I guessed it had tried to jump for some absurd reason and got hit with the branch. Sad but, hey, I got free food so I was lucky. No person mad enough could live on granola bars for even a week. They would have died of starvation - not dehydration - even though they had food and water. I walked around camp after putting my food down on some non-dirty ground. I decided to see what was in Jessica's tent so I crawled in and gasped at what I saw. The whole room was filled with pot, pans, lots of make up and a whole lot of other stuff. My mouth stayed open until I came back to earth. I grabbed two shiny, silver pans and a spatula. I'd come back for some other things later. I made a large enough fire and squeezed out the juice from some of cherries into the pan which I put over the fire. Whilst holding the pan with my left hand I grabed the bananas and tried to peel them which I couldn't do so I dropped Lefty into the fire {really stupid, I know} and quickly peeled and chopped the bananas into my right pan. You can guess where I got the knife. I picked up Lefty and poured all the chopped bananas into Lefty. By the way I named my left pan Lefty, just so you know. You're probably wondering how I could have picked up Lefty without burning myself so I'll tell you. You see when I dropped Lefty into the fire the handle stuck out and my shadow kept it cooled, how you may ask, well, I am the child of the God of shadows so I can do stuff like that. Cool, huh and the best part, I just learned how to do that. Now because I dropped Lefty into the fire he was very hot so I put out the fire and let the bananas cook from the heat of the pan, flipping them occcasionally, covering them in the juice from the cherries. When I thought they were good enough to eat I set Lefty down on the ground, snuck into Jessica's tent, taking six bowls, six spoons and a large backpack, big enough to stuff the deer into. I slipped back out, pouring the mix into the bowls, putting spoons in each of them, chopping the head and legs off of the deer, stuffing the chest into the backpack, draging the head and legs far into the trees, throwing them a million miles a way. By the time I got back the food had cooled down, Nico and princess what's her name strolled out of the trees, same as me but only a few minutes after, and everyone was waking up. Jessica glared at me as soon as she saw the bowls and unwashed pans set out in a circle. I smirked, happily. When we had finished eating everyone was similing and/or patting thier stomachs. We all got up to fold our tents and get ready to leave. I was having trouble with mine when I felt a cold, smooth hand wrap around mine, helping me fold my tent, cold swishes of air landed on my neck, almost freezing my blood cells but my heart was beating/moving very fast so my blood stayed warm. Once my tent was folded the coldness disappeared and my heart slowed down. I watched Nico as he stared at me. Skeletons were folding his tent up so he had it easy. I was entirely confused as to why he would leave me alone to hang out with Jessica then all of a sudden change to wanting to look at me. My mind was begining to go into overdrive. Stupid boys. Not to mental self: Never try to understand boys.

* * *

I rested against the seat of the car, bored out of my mind. Everyone was guessing that Percy's car soon would be dead so we were supposed to be watching for monsters. Finally, I couldn't take it any more. I pushed Percy's leg on the gas tank and we went zooming out of Boredom Land. They grabbed at me while Percy consontrated on the road. It was in the middle of the night, no one wold be out here for the god's sake. Why didn't they realize that?! I banged against the seat again, entering Boredom Land once more. Grover used his reed pipes so he could wrap his vines around my chest so I couldn't do that stunt again. I decided sleep would be much more intresting but it was legally impossible because Jessica would poke me every time I was about to fall asleep. I was about ready to bite that girl's whole hand off, if not her finger. She poked me again and I struggled to get out so I could slap her across her stupid face. Guess what. It was impossible. After about twenty minutes Grover let me go finally but switched places with me so now I was sitting next to Nico with his fightening cold skin touching me, his intense stare. When will this night end.

* * *

Happykid44! I have thought about it and I think Emily's mom should be a half-blood but never knew it and Emily's grandfather will be Thantos. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. I need at least five votes to choose if Emily's mther should or shouldn't be a halfblood. I would like sugestions for Emily's grandfather if you want her mom to be a half-blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Lot of people don't want Emily's mother to be a half-blood so I won't make her a half-blood and that is my last and final choice. Please enjoy.  
Read and Review. Thank you.

* * *

I am officially scared of monsters and I am more scared of them than I am of Nico which is saying something since he is creepy and scary. Now why am I afraid of monsters, times infinity, you may ask. Well, you see we stopped for some lunch at an all day, 24 hour resturant called Aunty Em's. Percy, Grover and Annabeth were a little worried when we saw millions of statues around the places. Me, I thought they were pretty cool. There was one that looked like a satyr. Maybe she was hooked onto Greek mythology. Grover wouldn't stop shaking as he looked around carefully, as if something was watching us and everyone walked in slowly but me. I raced in smelling the wonder scent of food. A tall lady, wearing a black t-shirt and white pants, was standing there, behind the counter with the words Aunty Em written in gold, on her apron. I didn't pay attention to the fact that it was written in both Greek and English. A veil covered her face. They froze up. I checked the menu for something to eat. Grover poked my arm hardly. I sighed and glanced at him, pointing to the menu.

**Emily, we have to get out of here.  
**_But...  
_**Emily. Now!  
**_I'm hungry Grover!  
_**Emily, get out of the chair!**_  
No!_

His eyes flashed anger as I shook my head, stubbornly, refusing to move from the table. The woman shifted her arms and body, trying to get her veil off. The lady tapped me on the arm like Grover and I almost looked up at her but something made me fall to the ground before I could. It was Grover who was closing his eyes tightly, his lip trembling. This beautiful woman couldn't be a monster, could she? Grover scrambled off of me, his eyes shut tight which in turn made him bang into the wall. I noticed a white flicker of movement and squeezed my eyes tightly together. I tried to remember her monster name because when I remember the names I remeber everything about them. I felt a cold, rough hand rest on my shoulder. At first I thought it was Nico because of the coldness but as a fact I knew his hand wasn't that rough and because I felt something slither over my neck, mostly because of that. I shuddered, realizing they were snakes. How I hate snakes. The stupid things.

Wait a minute.

Snakes.

Then I got it.

Medusa.

Well that's just dandy, now how are we going to kill her because I CAN'T REMEMBER!!!!! Medusa was always my worst monster to remember, all I knew about her was that she turned people to stone. That's it. Pretty suckish huh. I prayed someone would know how to kill her.

'Please let someone remember. I need to live my life.' I paused. 'I'm gonna die anyway but I don't want to die this way. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Being stone and watching people get hurt in front of me would not be a good way to die and staying dead. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.' I thought a little more. 'If your going to kill someone make it Jessica because she's annoying and shouldnaver had been born. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.'

And that's how it went on, me repeating the word 'Please' over and over again. Ah, my life sucks but that how I have to live my life. I started tugging and pulling trying to get the hand off of me but the person hand a tight grip which amazes me on how the hand got on my arm with a grip like that. My life was in danger and I'm wondering how the heck the got on my arm. It goes to show you I am one of the weirdest kids on earth, maybe the only weird half-blood. I tried squirming and kicking the dead person. Never kick a statue, they are one of the hardest things on earth and you think I would've learned my lesson when I kicked a tree, once, but no. I still kicked something hard and impossible to hurt. I put one of my feet on the statue and pulled the hand. Next thing I know I'm falling down, my head crashing down on something hard and stiff and cold. I don't know what happened after that but I remember something tumbling on top of me and then everything went black.

The last thing I remember was thinking, 'Maybe I die this way.'

* * *

I woke up, still catious that Medusa was still here. Every bone in my body felt like they were broken and a winced in pain, trying to stay abouslutely still. I opened my eyes cringingnat the bright light, screaming in pain. Annabeth rushed in. She stuffed something into my mouth that tasted like one of my mom's oreo smoothies. Yum. I felt the pain go away and adjusted myself so that I was sitting up, my back against the wall. I noticed that my left arm was in a cast so it meant my arm was sadly broken. I didn't mind. I've had my fair share of broken bones.

I bet you fifty drachamas that every half-blood in the world has and will have broken bones before they come to camp, all except for the Aphrodite cabin, of course, maybe a few of them but definitely not all of them. They're sissies. I watched Annabeth talk to Percy while he invited himself to her exposed neck. I threw a pillow at them after he made it to her mouth. I did NOT feel like watching two seventeen year olds make out in front of me. They left to get someone else to keep me company while they make out somewhere. I tried to figure out where I was. My head throbbed so I decided just to repeat one of the old songs my mom used to play over and over when I was younger, before I became deaf. I loved the song and used to have her sing it to me before I sleep so that I could dream about it. It was called 99 red ballons by a group named Nena. It was a German song but we always listened to it in English. It's about a girl and her boyfriend buying 99 ballons and letting the go at dawn. The government see the ballons and think they're enemies wanting to fight them so the send out troops. The world ends up getting destroyed and the only person left living is her. I could still remember it and I could still hear the words tumble into my brain, calming me down. Even though I was deaf I could kind of hear the song. The English version went like this went like this:

_You and I in a little toy shop  
Buy a bag of ballons with the money we've got  
Set them free at the break of dawn  
Til one by one they were gone  
Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message something's out there  
Floating in the summer sky  
99 red ballons go by_

_99 red ballons  
Floating in the summer sky  
Panic bells, it's red alert  
There's something here from somewhere else  
The war machine springs to life  
Open uo one eager eye  
Focusing it on the sky as 99 re ballons go by_

_99 Decision street  
99 ministers meet  
To worry, worry, super scurry  
Call the troops out in a hurry  
This is what we've waited for  
This is it, boys, this is war  
The president is on the line  
As 99 red ballons_

_99 knight of the air  
Ride super high tech jet fighters  
Everyone's a super hero  
Everyone's a Captain Kirk  
With orders to identify  
To clarify and classify  
Scramble in the summer sky  
99 red ballons go by_

_99 dreams I have had  
In everyone one a red ballon  
It's all over and I'm standing pretty  
In this ballons that was a city  
If I could find a souvenir  
Just to prove the world was here  
And here is a red ballon  
I think of you and let it go_

It's pretty cool when you listen to it. Her accent makes the whole song sound awesome. If I'm not going crazy and I'm not talking to myself, you have to listen to it. It is the greatest song in history that I can at least remember. Nico came in. Great. I'm dying and they send someone who will increase my death up my 100%. Life is so great! I pretended to be asleep but when I felt his heavy, cold breath right next to me I opened up. His face was hovering above me and my breath speed quickened. He smiled. I hoped he wasn't going to kill me. He sat down - right next to my bed. His smile was gone and know his face was an emotionless blank. I sighed. I tried to think of something to do but his gaze stopped me from doing something. Finally he let go and muttered something under his breath. It is times like these where I wish I could read lips. I closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep but my curoisity got to the best of me so I opened them again an glanced at him. He was staring at me again, his face still showed no emotion. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. Yeah right. I did close my eyes but never fell asleep. I groaned. Nico eyes perked up and he looked at me with worry marked onto his face. I shook my head. Nothing was wrong. He nodded and went back to his previous state.

I kept my eyes closed this time, thinking about my mom and all the fun we had. I never talked. We usually wrote to each other. We both loved oldies music because it was quieter and more calming. Whenever we listened to music she would always slip in a CD into our player and we'd dance around to the music. I loved it. 99 red ballons was just one of my favourites. Another was called Bye Bye Mrs. American Pie by Don McLean. I knew the whole song by heart and played it in my head when I was bored. If I still could hear then I would play that song over and over again until I was dead. That is how much respect I had for that song.

I somehow fell asleep this time and managedd not to wake up. All I needed right now was sleep but I'd still like to now what happened after I blanked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**- Dream -**

I was watching my mom dance around the room with my cat, Felix. Felix is a skinny, tabby cat. She has ears that are pointed straight up and don't droop. Her whiskers are so sharp and pointy I used to think you could slice your finger off. Her stomach is a light orange with blotches of brown in them and her back in black with white on top. Her eyes are a light blue with green speckles and yellow outlines. That might be weird for you but for my mom Felix was a cat that she had used for her many descriptions of a cat. People loved her descriptions. I must've been about two and a half during this time. I could tell by the way my head bobbed to the music that the disease hadn't hit yet. I realized what song was playing and smiled.... well, smiled as much as you could when your asleep.

_A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd happy for a while._

_But February made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep  
I couldn't take one more step_

_I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride,  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died._

_So bye, bye miss american pie  
Drove m Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singing this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the day that I die._

_Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above,  
If the Bible tells you so?  
And do you believe in rock n roll,  
Can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well, I know that you're in love with him  
cause I saw you dancing in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rythm and blues._

_I was a lonely teenage broncin buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died._

_I started singing  
Bye, bye miss american pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
And singing this'll be the day that I die,  
This'l be the day that I die._

_Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone  
But that's not how it used to be.  
When the jester sang for the King and Queen  
In a coat he borrowed from James Dean  
And a voice that came from you and me._

_Oh and while the King was looking down  
The jester stole his thorny crown.  
The court room was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned  
And while Lennon read a book of Marx  
The quartet praticed in the park  
And we sand dirges in the dark  
The day the music died._

_We were singing  
Bye, bye miss american pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
And singing this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die._

_Helter skelter in the summer swelter.  
The birds flew off  
Without a fallout shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
The players tried for a forward pass  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast._

_Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the srgeants played a marching tune.  
We got up to dance  
Oh but we never got the chance  
Cause the players tried to the field  
But the marching band refused to yeild.  
Do you recall was revealed  
The day the music died._

_We started singing  
Bye, bye miss american pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old were drinking whiskey and rye  
And singing this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die._

_Oh and there we were, all in one place  
A gener ation lost in space  
With no time left to start again.  
So come on: Jack be nimble, Jack be quick!  
Jack flash sat on a candlestick.  
Cause fire is the Devil's only friend._

_Oh and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
No angle born in Hell  
Could break that Satin's spell.  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite,  
I saw Satin laughing with delight  
The day the music died._

_He was singing  
Bye, bye miss american pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
And singing this'll be the day that I die,  
This'll be the that I die._

_I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy new  
But she just smiled and turned away.  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before,  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play._

_And in the streets: the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
The church bells all were broken.  
And the three men I admire most:  
The father, the son and the holy ghost,  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died._

_And they were singing  
Bye, bye miss american pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee  
But the levee was dry  
And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singing this'll be the day that I die._

I fell down, gasping for breath. Then I stopped and my mom looked at me as I started to puke all over the floor. After I finished I clutched my head, a severe headache was in my head pratically knocking over eveything and ---

**- End of Dream -**

I woke up to cold heavy breathing on my neck. I jumped up and slammed my arm down on the bed, screeching in pain. Nico looked at me with worry marked on his face. He stuffed the same thing Annabeth had in my mouth and this time I tasted melted choco-chip cookies. Yum. Nico sighed andsmiled the first smile I had seen him do ever since I'd met him. I realixed that his body was hovering really close above me, so close that if I moved my head a centimeter up we'd be kissing.

Kissing. I wonder what that would feel like. I mentally slapped myself. What the heck am I thinking. I saw his head move and felt an coolness spread through out my body. I closed my eyes in a dreamy matter. I slipped into heaven. My good arm drifted over his chest, rubbing my hand against it. The coldness of his body had no affect on me now. All of a sudden my nice little world of peace and tranquility disappeared and Nico was wrenched off of me. Jessica was standing there and I admit I was quivering with fear. She started shouting at me, pushing Nico outside and when she did she marched right over to me and slapped me right across the face. The sting killed me. Hot, wet tears streamed down my face and I screamed with pain. Jessica pulled me over her shoulders and walked outside. Everyone started running towards me but it was to late. The ground exscaped from below me and I felt like I was parachuting without a parachute.

Then complete blankness.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes, feeling nothing. It felt like my whole, entire body was numb - no exceptions. I got up but strangely I didn't feel the ground beneath me. All of a sudden everything came flooding back to me. No way! I can't be dead, that would suck big time. But I knew I was dead though I chose not to believe it. I cried but no tears came out, only sounds of weeping and sadness. My body felt like it was evaporating, disappearing, turning into mist. Next thing I know I'm standing in front of everyone in a pit surrounding by ghosts. The things in front of me looked a little blurry but I could still make out the figures: Nico, Grover, Annabeth, Percy and evil, deciving, vile princess what's-her-face. They had cleared up camp so that the tents weren't up and everything was in Percy's car. Dying takes too long. Nico took out his sword and said something. The ghosts backed up, scared. I didn't know what to do but I smelt food. I looked down and there it was: food. I bent down and drank it. When I looked up I noticed everyone was looking at me: Jessica was smiling evilly; Nico refused to look at me; Grover's eyes were red and puffy; Annabeth looked deep in thought and Percy was, well, being... Percy.

Nico glared at Jessica with so much anger I thought he was going to hit her and then he began to shout at her. She grinned darkly at me and kissed him. Slowly moving her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, playing around with his. I wanted to punch her but my hand evaporated into mist before I could even get close. Then Nico finally realized what was going on, pushed her away, wiping his mouth, said something and then they were gone. I stood inside a waiting room, among the many people of the dead. I noticed a man who to me looked like a god. To you he might look just like a ferryman but to me he is a GOD! I always remembered him... and Hades... and Thantos but he was my top most favourite. Hades and Thantos tied for second.

Charon the ferryman of dead souls and servant of Hades. I strutted over to him as if it's nothing, as if it's something I do all the time. I laid my head down on his desk and watched him with curious eyes. He was wearing a nice silk Italian suit with a black rose pinned underneath his silver name tag. His skin was chocolate-coloured and he had bleached-blonde hair. I was about to pul out a couple drachmas I had in my pocket when he shook his head and led me over to an elevator. I remembered his history. He was my half-brother, that's why he was okay with me because I was related to him on our dad's side, of course. I stepped inside with him. He put a key card in a slot. The elevator turned into a boat and he started topole us along a dark, oily, murky river.

The River Styx.

I looked at it and bent over. I felt a hand grip the back of my shirt and gently pull me back. I sighed and waited patiently.

And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
And watied.  
And waited.

WHY DOES WAITING TAKE SO DAMN LONG!!!

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. I am at the end of this pathetic ride,' I thought miserably.

I opened my eyes. I could see the shore in the distance. It was like a greenish light like poison. Charon now was wearing a long, black robe. We stopped and I followed the spirits up a worn out path. A couple ghouls started over to me. One pulled me past the judgement room, into a place that wasn't fulll of people but everyone was smiling and laughing. A girl walked up to me. She had long, black, silky hair and pale skin. She looked like Nico except in a girly way. She pulled me away from them, dragging me toward a little house, painted black and covered with red and black roses. She pulled me in through the door and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at her and pionting to my ears, shaking my head at the same time. Her mouth takes the shape of an O. She rushed up the stairs. When she came back down she was holding a notepad. Okay, we can talk like that.

Bianca: Hi my name is Bianca.  
Me: Mine's Emily.  
Bianca: Do you know my brother, Nico?  
Me: Yes.

She smiled and clapped her hands.

Bianca: Is he all right?  
Me: Yes  
Bianca: Is he eating enough?  
Me: Yes  
Bianca: Has he kissed anyone yet?

I stared at that.

Me: Yes.  
Bianca: Who?  
Me: Me.

She looked up at me and nodded.

Bianca: You can stay here if you want.

I was about to reply when the door burst open. Something cold grabbed my arm and yanked me up, panting on my neck. My blood cells froze up as I turned around, as scared as I was when I dreamt about Nico. A man was holding me. His eyes looked old and wise and were completely black. His hair was cut short and straight, up to his shoulders and was dark brown. His skin was so pale I realized he hadn't been out in the sun for a long time. He was wearing black pants and a blood-red hoody. He looked me over. I couldn't tell who he was but Bianca seemed to. She bowed. I would've but he was holding me by my collar and my feet were a few inches above the ground so it would've been impossible.

In my mind I knew it couldn't be Hades because Hades was Bianca's father. I frowned and rummaged my brain for anything. Nothing. I will probably end up in a hideous death. Maybe stabbed or... death! Death, personfication of death, name: Thantos. He smelt of death so I was good, now if I could just rememeber his heritage.

*five minutes later*

Thantos is currently holding me by my collar and is still looking me over. Aside from that I have great news. Thantos is my half-brother. But with great news there always comes bad; I have no way of telling him I'm his half-sister so my life is in serious jeporady. I began my "Please" chant agian.

'Please don't do anything. Please know I'm your pathetic excuse for a half-sister,' I thought. 'Please, oh, please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. I didn't do anything wrong. Punched your kid in the nose but other than that I didn't do anything. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. I not worth anything!! Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.'

I felt my feet touch the ground and I would have dropped to my knees and kissed the floor but my legs were quivering and he was still griping my collar but all of my thoughts were on 'What did a god want from me?' He dragged me out of the house and god traveled to his area or something. Maybe it's a house or a palace but I seriously doubt that. Only Hades got a palace... I think because I'm not sure but I really doubt that Thantos gets a palace since he is only a minor god and because... I'm going to stop babbling now.

*seven minutes later*

Here are my definitons on why you should never god travel:

1. You get serious stomache cramps  
2. You are moving so fast you feel as if you can't breathe  
3. It's creepy  
4. You end up throwing up for about five minutes

Good things about god travel:

1. It's quicker than walking  
2. It only two minutes  
3. You get to experiance what it feels like to be dead  
4. I don't have one

One I stopped puking I rested for a couple minutes. My head was spinning and I saw pink rabbits start to scurry across my line of vision. I shook my head and they disappeared. Standing up I jogged over to Thantos and stared him down. He laughed. I smiled happily. Thantos started walking towards his house.

It's pretty cool. It's made out of black rocks melted together to make a small house. The roof was painted blood-red [seriously, what is up with the blood?] and his lamps were torches, hung upside-down. His garden consisted of black and red roses, dead but standing trees and lots of weeds. There was a scarecrow in the middle but it had fangs sticking out of its mouth and red eyes with no pupils. I gulped. What the heck was I doing here and why did the scarecrow look like a real person but dead? Maybe because it was. I shivered and walked inside the house.

It had the normal features every house had: living room, master bedroom, kitchen and a bathroom. In the middle of the living room was a transparent glass, rimmed with black plastic. Then I felt a shove on my back and I went right through the glass. I looked at myself and realized what he had done. I was alive agiain. Wait a minute... I'm alive! I jumped with joy filled inside of me and attacked Thantos with a squeezing hug. He patted my back. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before speeding out of there. I had money had I could figure out how to get the hell out of here... I hope.

*one hour later*

Never try to get past Cerebus when your alive because he will bite your head off. It took me one hour to sneak past the guards, slip past Cerebus alive and get out of that living hell. I didn't know how I was going to get to camp.

_'Come, come,' _something whispered in my head.

I followed the voice to find myself standing inside a shadow, alone.

_'Think of home,' _the voice hiss kindly.

I had three homes: Camp Half-Blood, school and my real home with my mom. My mom was dead. I couldn't go there or school but I didn't know where camp was so I took the most efficient route: New York. I shut my eyes and thought only of New York. When I opened my eyes my mouth formed an O. I was standing in front of a coffee shop. I licked my lips hungrily as I smelt the delicious scent of food. Gods, I was just going to starve myself back to death. I peered inside. My eyes widen. Okay so maybe I took more than an hour because the kids I was on a quest with were sitting right there.

**Nico's POV ***During Emily's time in Hades*

I finally found someone I wanted to love and care for and then some stupid girl has to mess it up. I glared at Jessica and silently prayed she would go and live in Tartarus. We were seated in Percy's car when all I wanted to do was crawl under a hole and die. I had just seen Emily, dead. I had been hoping she wasn't dead, hoping she survived the fall but she didn't. I wanted to die. I didn't even try to ditch them because I was miserable. My life had no meaning any more. Everyone - except Jessica - kept apologizing to me and Grover. The whole point of the quest was for someone to die and that summed up to Emily. Maybe I should have kissed her sooner but we were out in the open and Jessica watched me like a hawk. After about fifty minutes we pulled up to a coffee shop. They had to drag me out of the car.

"Nico she'll be fine, just get out of the damn car," Percy told me.

I gripped the edge of the car, not planning on letting go. Sadly Percy is invincible so he yanked me out and dragged me in. When we sat down I covered my face with my arms. I planned on starving myself. I heard everyone gasp but made no movement. Someone poked me. If it's Jessica she is going down.

'Somebody kill me, all freaking ready,' I thought.

I glanced up and saw a girl with short, black hair that came up to her shoulders. Her eyes were wild and dark brown, so dark they almost looked black. She had skin in between pale an tan but the most important part was the fact that she was... Emily.

* * *

Did I do a good job with Nico's POV. I just wanted to explain how he was feeling and put in the purpose of the quest which really a quest at all.

Signed, Happykid44


	9. Chapter 9

I watched Nico's eyes grow huge. I bit my lip, maybe I should've waited before coming here. Jessica glared at me like she wanted to kill me again; Grover had fainted; Nico was staring at me; Annabeth looked deep in thought again and Percy was being... Percy.... again. Jessica got up and left for the bathroom. We all shared a secret glance and rushed out of the store.

*At Camp*

So we made it to camp without Jessica. The Aphrodite Cabin hates me. I bet you I think I know why. They spent their whole time trying to fix Jessica and Nico together then I come along and ruin it, plus the fact that I was one of the reasons we left her behind but I think they were happy when they saw Nico start to ignore me again.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BOYS? If I figure it out I hope there is a good reason for it.

*At dinner*

Guess what?

Jessica finally got back. Whoohoo. Life will go back to how it was now. Nico ignoring me and me being the weird kid who can't hear. If the Gods are listening, especially Hades and Thantos, take me now because my life is a miserable living hell and I will hang myself if I don't die today, within the thirty [30] minute time penalty.

I stood up and was about to leave but Jessica got up and, in front of all the people who were in here, she slapped me... again.

'This day in going great,' I thought while the tears came down again.

I noticed Nico was still staring at me, in a way I can't describe, and nobody was do anything, just staring at me, wanting to see what I'd do. So I did what I was thinking about doing and it might have been the stupidest thing I have ever done. I ran. I didn't care who saw me. Why should I? I mean it's not like anyone cares about me anymore. I don't even think Grover cares about me anymore but why should he, why should anyone care. I'm just a pathetic, stupid excuse for a human being. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve anything. I don't even deserve to be put in a nice place and live with Bianca.

I ripped open the door and slammed it shut. I grabbed my hanger and tied a rope around it and hung it on my ceiling fan. I jumped on to my bed and adjusted the rope so it fit around my neck. The door swung open and someone forced the rope of off of my neck. I screamed. Thrashing and kicking, trying to get away from the person who held me. Other people held on to my legs so I couldn't do anything to anyone. Tears blurred my vision and I screamed again. All I wanted was to die in peace. Somehow. Someway. I wanted to die. I didn't need this. I didn't need people to hurt me in ways I can't descibe. I didn't want this. I grabbed at my throat. If I couldn't hang myself I'll choke myself. I squeezed my throat. A cold hand pulled my hand off so I screamed... again.

'Kill me, kill me, kill me. Thantos take me now,' I thought. "Somebody let me die. I want to freaking die!'

I opened my eyes and saw a man. He had a long black trench coat on and very, very pale skin. His eyes were bottomless pits. Everything about him was black. He reached out and touched me. I had an impulse to take his hand. He pulled me up and looked me up and down like Thantos. One word slipped into my mind.

Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at the man in front of me. Yup, he was my dad. And I was in the middle of fighting off depression. Depression, depression. It brought back memories of my life. My past life, one memory I wanted to leave behind. One I hated the most.

**- Flashback -**

My family on my mom's side and me as well went in to depression and had begun trying to fight it off. I pretended not to notice anything was going on and pretended not to realize I was in the same state. I must've been ten during that time. I think it was our Christmas break that year. My cousin tried twice to kill herself and I never even tried to cry for her. I would just run up to my room and lock myself inside. Tune out everything; I found it very easy to just completely shut down and not care. People used to call me an emotionless bitch but I could've cared less. I was curious on how it would feel to kill yourself but I talked myself out of it because I knew my mom would kill herself just to be with me because she loved me and because it wasn't my time to die yet but between living and dying I felt like I stuck.

When I thought about it I kind of felt like everything I knew and everything I wanted to know was impossible to figure out. I mean, if you knew how death but you wanted to see if you were right and not kill yourself in the process it's impossible. everything was just... just stupid. It's impossible to care what people thought about me when I couldn't control my emotions, when all I wanted to do was to die because I thought everyone I knew and cared about didn't care about me and when I saw their faces I wanted to kill someone because I believed they were faking their emotions.

I never cried at my cousin's funeral, or my grandmother's or anyone else's funeral when they killed themselves or each other then themselves out of the depression of life. I tried to kill myself ten times before I gave up because I couldn't. It was too hard.

My mom was the only one who hadn't suffered but she did. Seeing us that way she felt scared and upset so she suffered. She stopped writing so she could try to help us but it was hard and she couldn't save all of us, only me. She cried for two weeks until she noticed I was still locking myself in my room all the time then she stopped to be with me. I didn't have to go to school because it break and because I had to help my mom.

Now she's dead. Nothing more. Just dead.

Now depression has found it's way back in.

Now no one cares.

Now I'm just a sad, depressed girl.

Now my life is dead.

**- End of Flashback -**

I blinked like I was coming out of a trance - which I was. I looked around the room, trying to find that head of black silk like hair but I couldn't see it. I couldn't find Jessica's either. My life sucks. I slipped myself away from Erebus. I just wanted to hide. All I wanted was to die. I walked out of the room to find Nico kissing Jessica. Tongue and everything. His hands were on her hips and were curled tightly around them. She had her hands tangled in his hair.

Why must I be so stupid. As if he would love me. I ran. I pushed everything in my mind out. Depression sunk in, worming it's way to my mind and my heart. I ran into the forest. Farther and farther. I stopped in front of a cliff. My head was spinning.

'He doesn't love you Emily. Hurry up and jump before you can get your hopes up... again,' Depression hissed inside my brain.

'But what would mom think?' I thought/asked.

'Your mother doesn't care. No one cares but me and I will always be there for you,' it whispered.

'Always?' I thought/questioned.

'Always,' it thought/promised.

'Okay,' I thought.

I stared at the water and jumped. Once I hit the ice-cold water there wasn't a thought on my mind. Not a thought of anything but the feel of death, the numbness I felt when I died, the pain of being dead. This time I planned on staying dead... forever this time.

I let myself sink. I saw a large animal that kind of looked like a human, a person. Trying to get away, I pushed myself backwards and slammed up against the cliff's hard and rocky wall. Before I fell unconscious I felt strong, wet [obviously] but cold arms.

Nico.

* * *

What happens?

Why did Nico start kissing Jessica?

When did he start loving Jessica?

Why does he love Jessica?

Why am I asking clueless questions?

When will I stop asking these clueless questions?

Anyway,... I'd like to thank these people for their support in this story:

Axel's Pyro Girl  
DaughterofPoseidon32498  
Demonic-Kat

Thank you. You have done me a great ammount of support in my story. I love you sooooo much!!

Please keep reviewing my stories. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nico's POV**

Emily got up and so did Jessica. Jessica walked over to Emily and slapped her, right across her face. She stood there as I stared at her. What was she going to to do? Tears flew down her face and she showed us what she was thinking about doing. She ran. I bet there wasn't a thought on her mind about doing anything else. Everyone stared after her. I knew why. She was the freaking daughter of Erebus, she more power than the Aphrodite children, so what the heck was she doing?! I ran after her like everyone else. I saw her slam the door shut, heard her scream. Gods, how I hate Jessica, then again, I've always hated Jessica.

CRASH!

We ran inside. A rope was around her neck and she looked ready to jump off of her bed. Percy jumped onto the bed and ripped the rope of off her neck, holding his arms around her chest, trying to keep her calm. She started screaming and kicking like a mad man, thrashing around so people couldn't get her. A couple kids grabbed onto her legs. I noticed she was squeezing her neck and forced her hand off.

Erebus appeared out of no where and helped her up. Okay, she was all right, now I have to deal with an annoying daughter of Aphrodite. I pushed my way through the crowd and out the door. There she was. Leaning against a tree as if nothing was wrong. I walked over to her, anger rolling off of me in little waves.

"What in the name of Hades do you think were doing?!" I shouted.

She giggled.

"Nico, honey, stop declining me. I know you love me," she coaxed.

"I could never love you, you bitch," I hissed through gritted teeth.

She laughed and pulled me down by my collar, forcing her lips on to mine. I tried to push her away but she was so damn strong. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, running it over my teeth, meesing around with mine. I heard a twig snap. Jessica pulled away, smiling like a child who got what she wanted for Christmas.

"You stupid, idiotic, pathetic, excuse for a human being!" I screamed.

I started running. I followed her then I saw her. She jumped.

"Emily!" I shouted. "Emily! Emily! Emily!"

No reply. Well of course not. She's deaf. I slapped my forehead.

'Shit,' I thought.

I jumped in and swam around, looking for her. I saw her and swam towards her. She saw me and got scared which in turn made her slam her head against the wall of the cliff. I kicked my legs and swam over to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up. She slumped into my chest but breathed. I smiled and pulled her over my shoulder.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I woke up to a face staring directly into mine. I gasped and turned my head away from his face. i didn't need him right now and I certainly didn't want him to be in the same room as me or looking at me. I pointed towards the door. He stroked my face, not even caring that I wanted him to leave.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

I pulled away from him and got up. He blocked my walking path and shoved me back into the cot. I glared at him as he went back to stroking my face. He handed me a piece of paper and jolted something down.

Nico: How are you?  
Me: Horrible, thanks to your stupid girlfriend.  
Nico: She isn't my girlfriend.  
Me: Really, so why were you kissing like she was your girlfriend.

The pencil tip snapped out of my anger.

He looked at me in such a way that made me wish he would just kiss me already. He made up his mind and cupped my neck. My lip quivered slightly when slowly brought his face to mine. He pressed his lips to mine. I waited for Jessica to come in but she didn't.

'All right, I think I can do this,' I thought.

My hand drifted down his chest, pushing up against his abs. His tongue traced over my lip, beging for entrance. I decided to mess with him for a while and pulled away but he wouldn't give up that easily.

He pulled himself over me. I smiled as he forced his lips on to mine. He pressed me against the wall, making me moan. He seized the opportunity and thrusted his tongue into my mouth. It tasted like chocolate, dark, liquid choclate. Yum. I replied back instantly, moaning. He seemed to like that. One hand drifted up and down my side as the other cupped my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist, inviting him in but messing with his mind. I pulled out for a breath of air as he drifted his hand down my thigh instead, making his way down my neck.

I moaned as he kissed the crook of my neck. He came back to my lips, brushing his tongue against them softly. He lifted my shirt up a little, moving his hand over my stomach. Gods, he feels good. I moaned and he slipped his tongue back into my mouth, stroking mine with his. Damn. I pulled his shirt off, still knowing I wasn't going to go that far. My hands rubbed against his abs once more. This time he moaned. I smirked. He looked at me grinning darkly. He pushed his lips back against mine. i dart my tongue into his chocolate tasting like mouth.

The Dad came in... with Jessica and a few other kids. Okay so Nico with out his shirt on and me underneath him it probably wil make the think the wrong thing. Great.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**

I kinda messed it up a little in chapter eight. I meant to make Annabeth and Percy nineteen so Nico and Emily could be fifteen. Don't hate me.

Thank you for understanding. Um Goodbye, yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

Dad looked us, a little confused and a little mad. All the shadows disappeared out from under everyone and I moved closer into Nico who had eyes shut tightly, panicing because his time with me was all used up and now he was going to die. Stupid, overly, protective fathers. A large, shadow had formed on the wall. It had very sharp teeth and horns sticking out, all the way down, from his back. A monster, a shadow monster. I closed my eyes, knowing that even though it was a shadow it still could hurt him. It melted out of the wall.

I didn't know what I was thinking but I flew out my hand on an impulse. Black material pieced itself together, making a form of a wall. The creature threw itself at the wall and I strained to keep it intact. It hurt me, sweat flowed down my face in little drips. Nico wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing me gently but firmly. I closed my eyes, letting myself relax as Nico made his lips rest firmly on my neck, his breath tickling in my ear.

Dad let the monster go when he realized that I was never going to let go and I fainted in Nico's arms, the one place I was enjoying most of all.

**- Dream -**

I was staring out the bedroom window of my dorm. It over looked a large, clear-blue lake. A small forest surrounded it. I watched as two men walked outside holding the arms of a little girl I recongized to be my friend, Brianna. The held her up against the tree and stab her repeatedly with a switchblade. Lots of blood poured out of her chest and the men dumped her by the tree they had killed her at. I stared at her and didn't care. My friend had been stabbed with a knife and I didn't care. On top of that, I had witnessed the whole thing and didn't do anything.

All I did was go back to sleep, not caring. At all.

*In The Morning*

Waking up to the feel of someone constintly poking you in you arm is not the way you'd like to wake you, especially when the child is a kid who is on the wrestling team and has mustles in her finger bone. I groaned and rolled over, pulling my blankets over me. She dragged me out of bed. Stupid, wrestling girl. A man in a nice suit was standing in front of the door to the science room. He walked in, looking a nervous. I smiled. Science was my first subject so I'd have a good reason to be in there. Maybe I'd figure out why people were looking so damn nervous. Slipping into my clothes, I rushed to eat breakfast.

*After Breakfast*

I walked into the science room. Here's of what I saw. Brianna with her body cut open, some creepy looking men standing around her and a few teachers too. They saw me and pushed me out.

- Scene Changed -

My cousin was holding a knife to her throat in the living room, my grandma was threatening to kill herself in our kitchen, my grandpa was strangling himself in his bedroom and my mom was running around, trying to help them out of depression.

Me?

I was in the corner of my bedroom with my eyes shut, tuning out everything that was going on, prentending that I was invisible. I had a black tablecloth strung over my head, my lights off, my window shades closed and black cloths stranded every corner and hung over my bed so I could hide whenever I wanted to and whenever I needed to.

- Scene Changed -

My mom was crying in her room. I walked in, a little nervous. Her head moved up a little bit. I froze, scared at what she might do to me. She got up and walked over to me, pulling me into a warm hug. I didn't do anything except stay as still as I could be. She gripped me tighter crying into the top of my head. I never understoood why.

**- End of Dream -**

* * *

For the next chapter there's going to be a huge suprise. Hope you like it!


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face. I looked around the room I was currently in and it didn't look anything like the infirmary room thing-a-ma-jig that I had been in with Nico's arms still wrapped around my waist, probably angering my dad a little. I was continuing my tour of this weird room I was in when my breathing stopped short as I noticed something that wasn't really supposed to be here. There was my mom. She was slumped against the white cot I was in, her breath came up and down in little huffs so she appeared to be sleeping. My first thought:

'Isn't she supposed to be dead?'

Yes, this was the wonderful woman who saved my life from depression, cared and raised me and slept with me when I was scared and all I could think of was the stupid and idiotic fact that she was supposedly assumed to be dead, no scratch that, she was claimed to be dead. All right so where's the blood?!

Her eyes snapped opened as I let out a startled gasp. She glanced up at me and her lips twitched into that happy smile I loved. I let all my tears come loose. Her warmth filled inside of me once she wrapped her arms around my waist, her comforting scent of cherries mixed with mangoes mixed with roses - weird perfume but then again so is my mom - formed inside my head. I always loved the way she felt and always will.

I felt her tears hit the top of my head, slipping down my hair, dropping to the ground, making the carpet wet, along with mine.

The door creaked open. Wait a minute...

Creaked?!

My hands flew to my ears. Round bumps had been put over them.

Hearing aids?

I shook my head. I never wore hearing aids because... I wanted to be the way I was meant to be. My gaze shifted over to the door where grover was standing, flowers in his hand and a name tag with the words 'Mr. Underwood' on it. What was going on? All of a sudden it came flooding back to me.

**- Flashback -**

We had just been released from our mythology class where we started learning about Roman and Greek gods and goddess. I had grabbed an apple for recess and started out. My mind was on Greek mythology. Ity was awesome the way they made it so simple to underdstand. I slipped under a tree and began to read about it while a soccer game was forming up ahead of me. Next thing you know I was hit by a ball, breaking my arm and ending in a state of unconsciousness in the process.

Soccer balls are EVIL!

**- End of Flashback -**

I blinked.

None of that was real. Nico didn't exist, Jessica never killed me, Percy is just a figmant of my imangination and Annabeth was the part of my brain that was smart. All of it was a dream. A dream. I think I even dreamed up Nico's point of view. No one but Gro-Mr. Underwood exists. I smile. So my mom never died, I wasn't a half-blood, I didn't have to worry about anything except for my stupid hearing aids which I swore I would never wear.

_Why am I wearing hearing aids?  
_**Because the doctors are making you... but you don't have to wear them. They are there when you want them.  
**_Is that true, Mom?  
_Yes.

I sighed. That's good. Mr. Underwood glanced at me and smiled.

**It is good to know you are all right.**

I grinned, pulling off my hearing aids. I wouldn't need them right now. All I want to do is sign and be the normal person I am. The deaf person I am. The one person I wanted to be. A deaf one. I laid back down on my cot, smiling.

I have never been this happy in my whole, entire life. Mom got up and left to go tell the doctors I was awake.

**Do you remember what happened?  
**_Yes.  
_**All right. What happened?  
**_A soccer ball hit me and broke my arm. I slammed against the tree and fell unconscious._

He nodded.

**Good. Like I said, it is good to know you are all right.**

I grinned again.

_It is good to know, too.  
_**Maybe next time you will stay awake it my class.**

I whacked him on the arm in a playful manner.

**So what were you dreaming about?**

* * *

**Compliments**  
0/5

0/10

If I get 10 nice compliments, I'll continue this story.

If I get 5 flames, I'll give up and stop here.

Your choice.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter though.

**Half-Blood**

0/10 - Half-Blood

0/10 - Not

If ten people want to make Emily a Half-Blood again, I'll do that. [Write the god or if you want it to stay Erebus]

If ten people don't want Emily to be a Half-Blood, I'll do that.

Your choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

So far 0/5 people want me to discontinue this story and 4/10 people want me to continue the story.

4/10 people want Emily to stay be a Half-Blood and 0/10 don't.

* * *

Erebus: God of Darkness - 2

Morpheus: God of dreams - 2

Aether: God of Upper Air, Heaven and Space - 1

Not Sure - 1


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note

So far 1/5 people want me to discontinue this story and 6/10 people want me to continue the story.

6/10 pe0ple want Emily to stay a Half-Blood and 0/10 people don't.

* * *

Erebus: God of Darkness - 2

Morpheus: God of dreams - 5

Aether: God of Upper Air, Heaven and Space - 1

Not Sure - 1

You can only vote for a certain God twice.

Should I be allowed to vote for some Gods? Should I put in some of my own suggestions? Review!!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note

So far 1/5 people want me to discontinue this story and 6/10 people want me to continue the story.

6/10 people want Emily to stay a Half-Blood and 0/10 people don't.

* * *

Erebus: God of Darkness - 5

Morpheus: God of dreams - 5

Aether: God of Upper Air, Heaven and Space - 3

Harpocrates: God of Silence - 1

Thantos: God of Death - 1

* * *

Because so many people are asking me to I will continue but I will also be prone to taking some suggestions since I still have my little list up. For the following chapters - with the suggestions - they will all be with her in the hospital recovering. Review if you want flashbacks!

Here are the Bold/Italic/Underline for the sign language:  
Emily - _Italic --- _Grover - **Bold --- **Emily's Mom - Underline

* * *

I looked at Mr. Underwood and told him. It was partially the truth but not the whole truth.

_I dreamed I was pushed off a cliff and died._

He nodded.

**Sad!  
**_You're right there!_

He looked as if he was going to start laughing.

_Don't laugh. It will hurt my feelings._  
**Alright. Was there anything else.  
**_No!  
_**Emily, are you sure there wasn't anything else?  
**_I'm absolutely, positively, 100% sure there wasn't anything else._

I must not have seemed even a little convincing because he shook his head, showing me he didn't believe a word of what I had said.

**Emily, you don't have to tell me the rest of your dream but I still would like you to.  
**_THERE ISN'T ANYTHING ELSE OF THE STUPID, GODFORSAKEN DREAM!!!_

I sent him a glare worthy of making the biggest bully in the world run and scream for mommy. He looked away from me and closed his eyes, settling into his chair, falling completely and irresponsibly asleep, his hand waving aimlessly in the air. Memories came flooding back. Why do flashbacks pick on me, I mean, what did I do?

**- Flashback -**

I was settled in a nice blue chair. I must've been seven years old during the time and it took place a few weeks into summer. My mom had sent me off to bed so I wouldn't be tempted to watch the movie she had bought. I had read the summary though and had seen the cover. It was an old movie, something about an astronaut and his hand get cut off and he dies but the hand somehow comes alive and goes back to earth to do really weird stuff. It supposedly is the hand from the Adam's family; you know - the one that acts like a servant and stuff. Yeah that one.

Anyway, I knew my mom would fall asleep after the first two minutes because it was really late, about 1:27am. So me being the stupid seven year old had snuck into my mom's room and had watch the stupid movie.

When it was over I was going to bed when I thought I saw something, a flicker or a shodow of a hand without a body. I started freaking out and rushed to my mom's room and locked myself in their, crawling into my baby crib - she never threw it out - and soon I had fallen asleep.

*Two Hours Later*

I woke to an extreme need to pee. I got out of the crib and unlocked to the door, managing to slip out of the room even though I was half-asleep. I made my to the bathroom and sat down on the toliet, falling asleep right there. In the middle of my sleep I remembered the movie and jolted upwards, my head slamming against the shelf happened to be above me, one of my arms slammed against the sink where there were some siccors. They dug into my skin deep enough to make me scream but not dep enough to make me have to wear a cast for the rest of my life.

My mom woke up, rushed me to the hospital where I got some stitches and a nice looking scar.

**- End of Flashback -**

Beautiful, my memories are, aren't they? They're just filled with my happiness. Heck, I have so many good memories it scares me.

WHY ME?!

I don't think I've got any good memories, except for that stupid dream that's not real and the fact that my mom's alive, I've got nothing. Ah well, most people don't even have memories then again that's mostly people who have amnesia or something, maybe just retarded people as well.

My eyes casted over to my hearing aids which were laid helplessly against the wood of the table. Against my better judgement, I slid them over my ears. I knew as a fact they did something to me or else I wouldn't have them. Turning them on, I wondered what everything would sound like but couldn't I hadn't heard sounds since I was two years old and was too used to the silence.

'Here we go,' I thought.

Then I was awakened to the world of the hearing.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I was busy trying to figure out what I wanted for this chapter.

On another notice people were annoying me to death so Emily cold hear, plus I thought about it for a while and because she got hit by a soccer ball I guessed that her mom wouldn't want this to happen again and would like for her to be able to hear the shouts of everyone so she wouldn't get hurt anymore.

Anyway... REVIEW!!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note

6/10 people want Emily to stay a Half-Blood and 0/10 people don't.

* * *

Erebus: God of Darkness - 5

Morpheus: God of dreams - 5

Aether: God of Upper Air, Heaven and Space - 3

Harpocrates: God of Silence - 4

Thantos: God of Death - 3

* * *

Here are the Bold/Italic/Underline for the sign language:  
Emily - _Italic --- _Grover - **Bold --- **Emily's Mom - Underline

There won't be a lot of signing unless I feel Emily needs to get some anger out of her system.

This **chapter**goes out to the people who faved and alerted this story:

Alex's Pyro Girl  
CHAoS MiZoRe  
Demonic-Kat  
DaughterofPosiedon32648  
DramaQueen-Is-Chameleon's-twin  
Eleos Fall3nAngel  
InkyandClyde  
Minnie Cyrus  
MythScavenger  
Setterly  
the son of percy and annabeth  
tiamat100  
UltimateNerd33  
xx-I-love-books-xx

You've helped me feel confident in my writing and to know that at least 12 people faved and 6 alerted my story is enough for me! Thanks guys!

This chapter is going involve Emily's school from the begginning to 3:30 and I will skip classes because I really don't feel like writing them.

* * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I could hear the birds twittering through the slightly open window, Grover's deep breaths and little mutters, the doctors talking in the hallway. Everything!It amazed me and made me only wish I hadn't been so dumb and would've a least tried out some hearing aids but, no, I just had to refuse hearing and stick to being deaf forever.

Hearing...

It kinda scared me when I thought of it. I mean, I could barely understand what the doctors were saying. Think about it. You've been deaf for twelve years, you only went outside for movies or shopping, your family was hardly ever around, your mom mostly talked to you with pen/pencil and paper so you've barely heard any words in life then all of a sudden you can't hear anythingand next thing y'know you can hear again.

Complicated to understand but if your smart you'll get me and my newly found word life.

I glanced over at the table, where my hearing aids had laid moments before, and there laying right on top of some notes was a black IPod. I grinned as I reached over, grabbing the IPodand the notes, scanning my eyes over them.

_Emily,_

_When the doctors told me you weren't in a coma and that you should wake up soon I was so glad I knew I had to go out and get you something. Oh, you were out soooolong I almost thought you had died but the thingy that kind of looked like a line graph type of thing kept pulling the lines up so I knew you couldn't have died but I was so scared that it was wrong. _

_Anyway, I know you like colour black so that's what I got for you, all right I admit. I was so scared you would never wake up I'm freaking out and saying really stupid stuff. Okay, I'm going to shut up now._

_Love from your caring, and Harry Potter book-loving,  
__Mom_

I laughed silently, in my head. After that were some instructions on how to use it and put in music and after that there was a list of the songs (the person/group who sang it written by them) my mom had put in for me. Ah, I loved that woman, plus I had to, she was, of course, my mother. Some kids don't but I wasn't going to be like them, I always would love my mom. I grinned as I saw some songs that I knew off by heart, plus the two I had already given you. 1,000,000,000,000,000 cookies to the kid who listened to both songs. Damn, now I must be going crazy. I think I'm actually thinking I'm talking to someone. Oh, well I always had mental problems which is problem the reason I don't have many friends.

Anyway... I pulled the headphones over my ears and turned it on. I flipped through a few songs, stopping at #10, a song I had never heard before. The title... it was catchy.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain that's coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
__Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery  
Oh yeah  
But that's okay_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
I'm just a girl, trying to find a place ing this world_

_Maybe I'm a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

_Oh, I'm just a girl_

I liked it. It took me ten minutes to understand what she was singing (I had to keep replaying it over and over again) but other than that I liked it. It was going to take a long time to learn what people were saying. Great.

* * *

- First Day At School -  
- A.K.A. - New Kid Day -

Let's see, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I transfered to a new school, in the middle of the school year! Wow! A school of the hearing. My mom signed me up for a course on learing how to talk and understand what people are saying over the free weekends that I had and the Christmas Holiday so I'm good. Now I just need a truck to run me over and I'll be awesome!

Sorry, about the depressing thing, new kid blues I guess.

Life sucks. Ah, well.

I slipped on some black, worn-out jeans and a plain, white t-shirt. I jogged downstairs in a nervous, freaked out mood. My mom threw my sneakers which I thankfully caught - don't want to start the fantastically wonderful day with a sneaker thrown in my face. I pulled my backpack over my back and grabbed my lunch and ran out the door... to miss my bus. This day is going great!

I began my long, sad journey to school which technically means I started jumping up and down, screaming, for absolutely no reason, at the bus which was dissappearing into the far land of nowhere. Told you I have mental problem. I'm thinking a bus is a person, maybe I'm going blind.

'Better put my ADHD to use because it's gonna be a long walk,' I thought.

- At School (Finally) -

I somehow miraculously made it to school with my back practically threatening that it will break down and kill me. I slumped down next to the closest tree, closing my eyes for a second. I noticed some kids looking and giggling at me as I got back up and started to make my way towards the office. I could hear the whispering at me, feel them pointing to me and giggling as if I was the funniest thing in the world.

"Do you see those things on her ears?" one laughed.

"Yeah, there completely ugly, just like her," another whispered.

"Look at her clothes," another person chuckled.

"She looks so stupid!" one stated.

I closed my eyes, pushing the door open. Why couldn't I have been blind, then I wouldn't have to be here. You can't make a blind person see but you make a deaf person hear, with the right equipment. I walked through the halls, hugging myself, feeling horrible. When I got to the office, I knocked on the principal's door like every new kid would.

"Come in," a loud voice said.

I walked in to find a very big man standing above me. He was little bit chubby with a long, white beard. He looked like Professer Dumbledore from the Harry Potter Series. On his desk was a name tag that said 'Mr. Dumbledore'. Seriously?! Mr. Dumbledore? What next Mr. Ron Weasely beating up Mr. Draco Malfoy? Mr. Dumbledore caught me looking at his name tag and smiled, warmly.

"Yes, young one. My name is Mr. Dumbledore and what is even more ironic is that sad fact that my first name is Albus. Mr. Albus Dumbledore," he chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows. "You serious?"

He nodded. I stared at him. What the heck happened to life, why are people constantly being named after book characters? It's madness I tell you, madness! I furiously began to babble weirdo things like 'You. Dumbledo - Dumbledore', 'Name, Dumbledore?' weirdo stuff like that. He chuckled again, making me feel a little better. He handed me my schedule for the day and a new kid slip. Next to each class were the class numbers and which floor they'd be on.

"Here you go and I hope you have a nice day," he told me.

I grinned and nodded, walking out the door. Sighing, I checked what I had first. 'Ancient History' it read 'on the third floor in room 1'. Wonderful! That's when the bell rang and the sound of kids talking filled the halls. Instinctly, my hands moved to my hearing aids, turning them down so I could actually concentrate. It worked a little better but it still felt as if people were screaming in my ear.

'Just something you'll have to get used to, Em,' I thought in a muttering tone.

- Ten minutes later -

It was hard to find room one since there were so many floors and so many kids shoving me down the stairs or up the stairs. So when I did finally find it I was really nervous because of three things: First - I was five minutes late to class, Second - I would probably have to do an introduction on myself, Third - I was shaking like crazy. All the cool and awesome reasons to be afraid of school. My life sucks, but you already know that don't you. Mental + Problems = Ugh!

I opened the door and slipped in, showing the teacher the slip. She nodded and looked at the class.

"Class, this is Emily Porter. The new transfer student I was telling you about," she explained.

Oh, great, they've been talking about me. She head turned to me so that her jungle green eyes bore into mine.

"Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Emily?," she asked even though I knew I would have to do it.

"Um, well, when I was three I became deaf and then, a few days ago, I got some hearing aids and learned to talk from my old teacher, Mr. Underwood," I said, not really feeling like telling them who I was.

"Anything else?" she pushed.

I shook my head and walked over to the only empty table, waiting for the lesson to begin. It was on Ancient Greek. Goody, I was hooked onto it after the wierd dream I had, knew practically everything, even how to write it! Now to catch up on sleep.

- At lunch -

I sat down at an empty table, enduring the fitted giggles and points behind my back because of my hearing aids. I felt self-consious. Did they really look that stupid? They're for my hearing I would remind myself constantly but would wonder if I even wanted to hear anymore.

Once I had finished my delicous sandwich and grapes, I stood up and went outside, dumping myself down by the closest, shadiest tree I could find. I leaned against the cool wood, pulling my headphones over my ears and hearing aids. I flicked it on, searching through the songs.

I heard someone shout, "Yo, granny. This is the 21st century, not the 1890's where you're from!!"

So claiming that I was deaf - and the fact that if I had normal headphones I wouldn't be able to hear any of the music - didn't really jog this guy's memory into the fact that I might have to wear these to be able to hear music coming from my IPod. I glared at him while he made his way to me. He had dirty blonde hair with a tinge of red dotting over it, his eyes were a bright, shining green and his skin was a deep tan with tinges of red, like his hair.

He chuckled and grabbed my headphones (and my IPod! *mental scream*), strolling over to the trash can. Before my mind could comprehend what I was doing, I picked up a rock and chucked it at his head. Slowly, he turned around, watching me like I had made the stupidest choice in my life (which I probably had). I picked up another rock, throwing it directly at his... let's say the old phrase 'Where the sun don't shine'. It hit it perfectly and I made a frantic dash for my IPod. Once I grabbed it I started running, simple - Rocks + Phrase = Total Death Wish = Me Dead In An Alley! Wonderful!

I kept running until I got inside the school and ducked into an empty classroom which turned out to be my next class. Lucky me!

- After School -  
- A.K.A. - Finally! -

I waited for my mom to come and pick me up when I remembered I had to take the bus.

'Shit!' I mentally shouted.

I started running, shoving everyone out of the way... only to... miss the bus... again. I probably chased it for a long time, well, at least that's how it felt for my legs. It lurched to a stopped and I nearly had to go to the 'Spirit in the sky'. Why do the old songs come back to me like the stupid flashbacks, WHY?! I walked to the door that was opening very slowly and hopped in stuffing my bag into the first empty seat I got.

A boy was sitting there. He turned to stare at me, gripping his hands into fists. His eyes were a dark brown that looked so close to black you would have to be really close to him to realize they were brown but my eyes have better sight than most normal people. I let my eyes travel to his pure, black hair which looked like it would never stay straight and flickered up in the back. If possible his skin looked even paler than it was before now that he was gripping his hands like a crazy person. I swear he looked like Death wearing a black t-shirt and black ripped up jeans. I mentally shivered and tried to avoid his gaze. This was like Edward to Bella on the very first day, expect with a black t-shirt and his jeans are ripped up.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked.

"Nico Di Angelo," he replied, his voice deep and dark. "You?"

"Emily. Porter," I murmured.

The bus stopped so suddenly that I fell into Nico. I scrambled back into my seat as he looked at me.

"This is my stop," he whispered in my ear as he got up and left.

Now why did he sound so familiar?

* * *

Did you like how I suddenly put Nico in there? Anyway. REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF... FISH!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**

------------

Erebus: God of Darkness - 5

Morpheus: God of Dreams - 5

Aether: God of Upper Air, Heaven, Space - 3

Harpocrates: God of Silence - 5

Thantos: God of Death - 3

---------

Here are the Bold/Italic/Underline for the sign language:  
Emily - _Italic --- _Grover - **Bold --- **Emily's Mom - Underline

Possible signing for this chapter just so you know.

------------

Don't feel like writing but *yawn* I have to.

Some people want to know what Emily's music choices are so here they are:

1. 99 Red Ballons - Nena  
2. Bye Bye Mrs. American Pie - Don McLean  
3. Vanilla Twilight - Owl City  
4. The Bird and The Worm - Owl City  
5. I'd Lie - Taylor Swift  
6. The Climb - Miley Cyrus  
7. Temporary Home - Carrie Underwood  
8. Stay Beautiful - Taylor Swift  
9. Fireflies - Owl City  
10. A Place In This World - Taylor Swift  
11. Paralyzed - Rock Kills Kid  
12. Hard To Beat - Hard-Fi  
13. The Hardest Part - Coldplay  
14. Tied Together With A Smile - Taylor Swift  
15. If We Were A Movie - Hannah Montanna  
16. Break Away - Kelly Clarkson  
17. White Horse - Taylor Swift  
18. Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson  
19. That's The Way I Loved You - Taylor Swift  
20. Invisible - Taylor Swift

Any suggestions please review and tell me. No rap, gospel, gothic or stuff like that.

-----------------

There will be a big surprise for you.

* * *

I leaned against the bark of the tree that happened to be right next to my window so it would be really easy to sneak out if I wanted... not that I did or anything because I love my home and I'm beginning to babble again. I officially hate Nico Di Angelo. He's fogged up my mind so that I can't concentrate and so that I begin to babble at really weird times. You should've seen my mom's face when I came home and started saying really awkward stuff that I am totally ashamed of. So tomorrow I have taken a vow that I will not talk or go anywhere near Nico.

I closed my eyes and laid for a few seconds before returning to my homework. All I got was English (good, my mom's a book writer) and Music (I could cope... maybe, I don't know). For English we had to write a book report - three pages long - so naturally I chose one of my mom's and for Music we had to listen to two songs and try to find the meaning to them. Like I said I could cope with that, I have a creative mind.

After I had finished my book report and flicked on my music and selected two of them. #'s 7 and 8. Time to begin.

* * *

- After Shower -  
- Going To Bed -  
- 10:00pm -

I slid on my PJ's, turned off the lights and settled into my bed, curling up into a ball, rolling my eyes at my kitten, Angel, licking my toes affectionately. I giggled and pulled her up so that she was curled up against my chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**- Dream - **

I was staring at the sky, my back up against the tree I had been telling you about, in the middle of the night, somewhere around 12:45am when I heard a crash. I got up and slipped around the tree to see my mom drenched in blood a boy standing above her, a blood-covered knife in his hand. When he moved his body some of the moon's light reflected on his, revealing Nico.

Next thing you know my back's up against the bark of the tree, a knife at my neck, my mom's blood spilling down my neck. Nico's eyes flashed a murderous look and he grinned like a madman, looking so blood-thirsty. This is what I get for imangining him as Edward Cullen. I have huge problems with my mind.

Anyway, he pressed his hard, cold lips to my neck and bit till I was close to death and nearly drained.

"You shouldn't have looked, weakling, this is what you get for leaving the safety of your own home," he laugh darkly against my ear.

I would've shivered but I had no strength. Then I felt the hurting pain of the vemon seeping into ny blood cells. I let out an blood-curdling, painful scream. Cold hands started shaking me, one covering my mouth.

**- End of Dream -**

I jolted awake and I swear I saw Nico jump out the window but when I got up to check if what I had seen was true nobody was there, even when I whispered his name there was no reply.

'It must've been my imagination,' I thought.

But I didn't believe it.

* * *

- Second Day At School -  
- A.K.A. - Still New Kid Day -

I leaned back against the school tree and checked my schedule. Science was first. I scowled. God, you love torturing me, don't you? And here I was thinking that was the Devil's job or maybe you have a little torture hole where pick out people you hate and tortuure them. Wait... that means you hate me. Ah, come on. What did I do to you? A rock hit me in the back of the head. Are you freaking serious?! And no I do not mean you, Sirius. Honestly, my mind is trying to kill me by making me think of Sirius Black every time I say serious. I hate my mental problems.

I realized everyone was staring at me... no, they were staring behind me, well at least most of the girl population was. I wonder why. My head turned around. There was the Devil boy who makes me babble like an retarded idiot. He passed me and made out with a girl who had been bullying me since yesterday. I think her name is Jessica. Now why does that name sound familiar. I looked around me. The girls were glaring at her and they returned to their normal conversations. Where's my mind when you need it.

'I belive you called,' it whispered in my head.

'Yup,' I replied in thought. 'Needed someone to talk to.'

'Well call me Bob,' it said.

'Bob? But I'm a girl!' I thought.

'So?' he asked.

'For some reason I just can't argue with that,' I thought in a muttered tone.

'Well you can't argue with your mind,' he paused. 'No actually you can but people think it's weird.'

'Ahhh,' I thought.

The bell rang.

'The bell rang,' Bob realized.

'Really, I didn't notice,' I thought, grabbing my stuff.

'Sarcasm was not nessacary,' he snuffed.

'Your not nessacary, not anymore,' I thought.

Bob left. I missed him. Life sucks then your mind goes crazy. I got up and disapeared behind the door of the entrance to the school. I stuffed some of my things in my locker and looked around for room #3 on the first floor. I just said something so obvious. Damn. Anyway, it was the same crazy day as yesterday. Lots of people were shouting so I had to turn down my aids but someone knocked me over and I banged my left hearing aid so that it fell off and my hand was on my right one so when I got pushed my fingers pulled it off. They both went scattering across the floor and I shoved and pushed people, trying to get to them.

They were being kicked around everywhere.

'Please don't break,' I prayed.

I saw one and made a frantic rush over but they were kicked away by some stupid idiot. Great!

* * *

- One Hour And Twenty-Five Minutes Later -

You would not believe how many people had Study Hall on a Tuesday. I gave up on trying to find my hearing aids. I had already missed two lessons so the teachers probably thought I was out sick or something but I was sure someone had told the teachers that I definitely was here, probably slacking off. I slumped and slid down the wall, holding myself, tears sliding down my face, threatening to become and out burst, a shower of pretty raindrops. A shadow loomed over me. Gulping, I looked up. Mr. Dumbledore was standing above me, holding my hearing aids. He bent down and handed them over to me.

I nodded and pulled them close to me. I felt his skin caress mine. It was warm, like he had been standing in front of a fire, so warm in fact it was as if he was Stephenie Meyer's version of a werewolf. I leaned into him for some reason that couldn't think. Maybe I just needed someone to hold me, make me feel better. I cried into his chest, soaking his shirt but he never pulled away or anything. He just sat there and stroked my hair, just staying like that, doing the same thing over and over till he had to go.

'Isn't he nice,' Bob murmured.

'Yup,' I thought, stuffing my hearing aids into my pocket.

'Emily, I'm still here for giving comfort if you need any,' he said, softly.

'Okay but I don't know if I want comfort from my mind,' I thought, ending the conversation.

I got up and leaned against the wall for support. I noticed some of the Study Hall kids had begun to rush to their classes so I did the same. The kids in my next class were filing out the door in which I rushed inside to get to a seat. That's when the Devil child, also known as Nico, walked in, his arms his girlfriend, Jessica. They gave each other a long, passionate kiss whereas I was trying to hold myself down from pouncing on Jessica and beating the crap out of her. When will this day end.

She walked off in one direction while he began to walk towards... *gulp*... me!

"That's my seat," he announced in a whisper.

I instantly scrambled off the seat and moved over to the next seat that sadly happened to be next to him, all the other seats were taken. Why does God torture me?

* * *

- At Lunch -

I had already finished my lunch and was now reading a book. I don't know why I was reading it since I had already read it but obviously I didn't seem to care at the moment. Shutting the book close, I sighed and flicked through my wonderful music selection. I chose #20. Don't ask me why. I just have this weird obessioon over Taylor Swift music AND I'm not gay! I just happen to be one of the many people who like her music.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see that light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I want to show you, she don't even know  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautigul miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_I just want to show, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes light will up when you smile_

I like that song. It was catchy and easy to like. The bell decided to ring so I gathered my stuff and disapeared into the classroom of my next class.

* * *

- After School -

My mom promised to pick me up after school today but she was filling out a contract for one of her books at 3:30 which happened to be the time school ended so I was going to have to wait a while. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I had my aids off so I wouldn't have to suffer through the loud noises everyone was making. I checked my watch. 4:00. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I decided since there wasn't anyone around that I might as well put on my hearing aids. It was quiet, just the way I like it.

Something wet fell on my jacket. I opened my eyes, irrated. Looking up, my eyes widen. Standing directly above me was a gigantic dog. I gulped and took a step back. it took a step forward so I did the most common and natural thing. I ran, screaming my head but I happened to slam into stop sign and sadly was close to losing consciousness, about to become dog chow. Must taste nice.

Human Girl + Dirt = Heathly Snack!

I have got to stop thinking like that.

'I'll miss you Emily,' Bob cried.

'Bye Bob. I'll miss you too,' I thought.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath when I heard some swishes and then the sound of something exploding. I opened my eyes. Jessica was standing above holding a lipstick tube with Nico behind her grasping a long black sword. I gulped and began to do the alphabet behind my back. It always calms me down.

_A, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y and z._

I got up, preparing myself to run when my mom's car swerved up and around the corner. Nico said something to her while Jessica helped me up. My mom nodded and all of us got in the car. Nico's skin feels really cold, freezing in fact, like he was a vampire. The title 'King of the Undead' seemed to fit him well. Jessica resided to making out with him. I hate my mom for putting her stuff in the front seat so I couldn't sit there. I swear she did it on purpose.

* * *

All right, I have currently found out from the King of the Undead and Mrs. I-Love-Making-Out-With-My-Boyfriend-In-Public that the Greek Gods exsist and that I'm a demigod or half-blood, which ever you prefer. Plus the greek myths are all true so now I have realized that all the monsters are alive and that the gigantic dog was actually a Hellhound from Hades. Then Ii learned the awesome fact that Mr. Shredded-Up-Jeans was the son of Hades and that Princess What's-Her-Face was a daughter of Aphroodite. Why does this remind me of something? Hmmm.

We stopped at this hill type thingy called Half-Blood Hill. Ironic, right. I wrapped my arms around my mom who promised me that she wouldn't get all teary-eyed once I was gone. She kissed the top of my head, whispered that she loved me in my ear and drove off after a final hug.

I felt a tug on my shirt and turned around passing over the borders of the camp. I saw lots of kids wearing orange t-shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on them. Prince of the Dead left to go do some practicing at the sword arena so I had to follow Mrs. I-Think-I'm-All-That to the so called Big House which was really big. This is beginning to get really obvious. She went inside so I just sat down and fiddled with my hands until I saw someone I knew really well.

"Emily!" Mr. Underwood shouted.

I grinned and hugged him. "Mr. Underwood!"

"Call me Grover," he chuckled into my ear.

Why does that remind me of something? Ah well, probably doesn't matter. I let him go and raised my eyes and him when the wandered to his legs.

"Satyr?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"Neato," I said.

He just rolled his eyes at my choice of words. I stuck out my tongue while taking off my aids. Too much noise for me to cope with hearing for a while. A man in a wheelchair came... nor rolled himself out and looked at us. He said to me but I couldn't idnetify it. I looked at Mr. Under - I mean, Grover, who translated for me.

**He wanted to know if we knew each other.**

I looked at the man and nodded then back to Mr. Und - I mean, Grover.

**Did Jessica and Nico tell you everything?  
**_Yes.  
_**Okay, now do you know who he is?  
**_Nope.  
_**Well, this is Chiron and yes, he is the one who trained Jason and everything.  
**_Oh._

Grover - yes I got it! - rolled his eyes and chuckled.

**Come on, it's dinner.  
**_Yes! Yes! It's dinner!_

I began doing this weird dance.

**I swear, you are so weird when it comes to food.**

I stuck my tongue out at him and began skipping off to the dining pavilion where a million other children where going.

* * *

Did you like the chapter? I told you there would be a surprise. There is a three way tie between Erebus, Morpheus and Harpocrates so you can only vote for those three and only one choice. Thank you.

3,357 words.

REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF... EMILY'S MOM!! AND EVERY OTHER CHARACTER IN THE STORY!! PLUS SOME CUTE LITTLE FISHIES!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**

I have to tell you something I just found out. Harpocrates is also the God of Secrets, just so you know.

ow to tally the votes.

Morpheus: God of Dreams - 7

Harpocrates: God of Silence and Secrets - 7

Erebus: God of Darkness - 5

Okay... My sister and my cousin both paid me ten dollars each to put their votes up for Harpocrates and I could not back down from twenty dollars; I'd have to be retarded but the again a retard probably wouldn't back down either. Anyway, I will now cast the tie-breakking vote with... 'Enie Meanie Minie Moe'. The best tie-breaking solution. Please use this moment to go out and take a break for a few seconds.

And the winnner is.... Morpheus! Sorry for everyone who hates him.

I hope you like my sign.

-------------

Here are the Bold/Italic/Underline for the sign language:  
Emily - _Italic --- _Grover - **Bold --- **Emily's Mom - Underline

-----------

I will now begin the story.

* * *

Grover showed me the tables where different half-bloods would sit. I nodded showing him I understood and turned my head around to face the others kids. I watched everyone take their plates and dump it in the fire which was at the center so naturally I picked up a plate and waited in the line that was forming by it. I looked at the kid in the front of the line. He had black, unruly hair and sea green eyes. He was wearing a shirt that had a picture of a fish on it, a fish that looked strangely like Nemo. Weird. I looked over at Grover who was guiding me along, telling me what to do.

_Grover, who is that?  
_**That, my fair maiden is Percy Jackson, son of the Sea God.  
**_Posiedon?  
_**Yes.  
**_Oh. That's... cool._

I looked at Grover who shook his head. I looked back at the front of the line. King of the Undead was dumping his food in the fire. He muttered something under his breath and walked away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and glanced over a Grover.

**Maybe you should put your aids on.**

I raised my eyes.

_Why?  
_**Because... there might be some announcements.  
**_Your are a very bad liar.  
_**I know. Just do it... please.  
**_Fine._

I shoved my plate into his hands while I pulled on my hearing aids. I pulled some strands of hair over them because I remembered everyone had said yesterday and I really didn't feel like encountering that again. I grabbed my plate, glaring at Grover who was looking away, whistling innocently. I grinned anad started waiting again. I was beginning to get really bored. Damn, where's Bob when you need him?

'I believe you called,' Bob answered.

'Yup, need someone to talk to,' I thought.

'Why don't you talk to Grover, your buddy,' he sneered.

'Fine, if you don't like my company, I'll kill myself,' I thought, moving up in the line.

'Don't do that. I love your company,' he complained.

'Whatever,' I thought, moving again.

'Meanie, we are so over,' he grumbled, leaving me alone... again.

Oh well. I looked up to see Princes What's-Her-Face dump her food into the the pit of fire, skipping over to her table which was a creepy hot pink. Mental shudder. She looked up at her _boyfriend _and waved at him. He looked at her and nodded, forcing a smile. I felt something pinch me hard on my arm. I whipped around and slapped Grover's hand. He bit his lip, clutching his hand, hopping up and down. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh but his face looked to funny not to. He grinned and he returned to his normal state still clutching his red hand.

I looked up at the line and started to freak out because I was next. I slid myself over to the fire. Dumping in some food, I made a quick prayer.

"Please tell me who you are," I whispered.

I was about to turn away when Grover grabbed my arm and pointed upwards. I made myself take a little peek to where he was pointing. Right above me was a sign that my mom would draw for me. It was her most favourite sign for some reason. To her the sign was supposed to signify dreams. It would be a large cloud with a wooden doorway on it that would have vines wrapping around in the form of the word **DREAMS**. I realized some kids' mouths were wide open and that Chiron was mumbling something, glancing up at the sign every few seconds. Me - I just don't get it. Oh, well. I looked over at Grover about to ask him which table was supposed to signify my parent - because, honestly, I forgot - but he just pointed a table. I grinned and made my way over to it.

I pulled off my hearing aids and stabbed in my food. I looked back up and realized everyone was still staring at me except for Prince of the Dead. My head snapped over to Grover.

_What?  
_**Nothing, Emily.**

I shrugged.

_Sure._

I went back to eating. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing.

* * *

So I've just found out that my Greek God parent is Morpheus: The God of Dreams. So now I've figured out the reason why I really like sleeping and entering a world of dreams. I think that one time I entered my mom's dream a few weeks ago because it was not the way I usually had my dreams. In some of my dreams I'm never wearing my hearing aids. I don't really wear them that often and pretty much the only time I do is when I'm in class or I'm listening to music. Speaking of music, my mom introduced me to this oldies band called 'Nirvana'. They sung music people called 'Grunge Music'. I only liked one of their songs and added it to my IPod. It's called 'Lake of Fire'. I'll show it to you.

_Where do the bad folk go when they die  
They don't go to Heaven where the angels fly  
They go to a lake of fire and fry  
Won't see 'em again till the Fourth of July_

_I met a lady who came from Duluth  
She got bit by a dog with a rabid tooth  
She went to her grave just a little too soon  
And flew away holwin' at the yellow moon_

___Where do the bad folk go when they die  
They don't go to Heaven where the angels fly  
They go to a lake of fire and fry  
Won't see 'em again till the Fourth of July_

_People cry and people moan  
They look for a dry place to call their home  
Try to find some place to rest their bones  
While the angels and the devils try make them their own_

___Where do the bad folk go when they die  
They don't go to Heaven where the angels fly  
They go to a lake of fire and fry  
Won't see 'em again till the Fourth of July_

Beautiful, isn't it? I just love how deathly the lyrics are. I'm a deathly child who enjoys what some people call 'Girly Music'. The music I like will be avenged, AVENGED!!! Oh well. I leaned against the wall next to my bed. I liked the way my cabin looked. It had the kind of sleeping feeling, the kind you get when it's 3 o'clock in the morning and you finally tear away from a book and when you just fall asleep you have to wake up again to do all this work or you're really ill and all you want to do is sleep a day away. I found out that there is a meter that levels the amount of a sleeping powder, by the door. I have finally realized that I am completely immune to it, as are all children of Morpheus, I figure. I have no brothers or sisters which sucks because I was planning on having someone to hang around with.

I'll give a description of my cabin. There are several desks with lots of paper to draw with, in the center of the room. I don't understand why exactly I'm supposed to draw, maybe my dreams. Kind of like the TV show Heroes. Anyway, around the cabin there are many bunkbeds. They beds are shaped as clouds which I think is AWESOME! You may not agree but who's story is this. I now sat down at one of the desks, pulling out a piece of paper and coloured pencils, beginning to draw.

It was supposed to be a dog but somehow as soon as the pencil touched the paper my mind went blank as I furiously scribbled over the paper, grabbing certain colours. I remembered many times where this had happened. It would mostly happen I had been attempting to draw a house or dog or just drawing something (my art teacher hated me for that) but my mind would go completely blank and I was finished drawing whatever I had been doing, it would always turn out as a piece of writing from a dream, a picture piece of a dream or a person in my dreams. Always something from a dream. It used to scare me a lot but I got used to it when I was seven. Never told my mom though. She'd just say I had forgotten what I was doing and that it was natural from my brain to doze off every now and then. What also scared me was the sad fact that I had always failed to remember the dreams I would draw - half based in the past - and would always enventually forget dreams I had already had.

When my mind finally woke up from it's impending blankness, I looked to see what I had drawn. It was a boy - he had black silky hair which came close to his shoulders, deep, dark, brown eyes and pale, olive-toned skin. He was wearing a beaten up aviator's jacket that looked a million times bigger than him. His black jeans looked as if he had come across an abused cat which attacked him. He wasn't smiling and looked like he was planning revenge. He was staring across a fire, at a river, holding some cards in his hand, one of them I had drawn over a pit of blue flames, indicating he had thrown it. A shimmering form of a person was standing close by him.

I frowned. I didn't know this boy, did I? He looked vaguely familiar but I just couldn't place where I had seen him or the future him because for all I knew this could've taken place in the past. I growled deeply under my breath and stood up. I didn't now what I was going to do but I pulled the paper up and franticly grabbed pieces of tape, forcing them onto the paper which I had now pressed up against the wall and started again to draw my dog but my eyes would glance at the picture every now and then. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. It felt like a mystery I wanted to solve. So many questions swirrled around my head. Why was the person shimmering, who was the boy, who was the shimmering figure and why did I feel like I knew this boy?

I groaned and flopped on top of my bed, covering my head with pillow. I COULD NOT concentrate on anything but that stupid picture. Bet you, that I will probably be staring at that picture for hours and hours on the end. Why me?! What did I do wrong in my weak pathetic life?!

* * *

I was now staring at the water's edge. There was going to be a party. I don't like parties so I have decided to stare at the water until it's time for my sword pratice. King of the Undead was supposed to teach me. Great. Hades take me now. Wait... that's his father. Hmmmm... I've got it! Thantos take me now. Yep, that works.

* * *

I bet you are annoyed that I keep saying King of the Undead/Prince of the Dead instead of saying his real name so I have resided to saying... *shudder*... Nico. It will be agony and horror for me. I hope I will last long enough to see my kitten grow up, have children and die with her husband. Anyway, I pulled on some armor while I had decided to pick a sword. The first one I chose, it didn't really feel right to me. Felt really heavy and the other one; really light. Every sword I picked up I couldn't feel it feeling right in my hands so I closed my eyes, sighing and picked up a sword. It still didn't feel exactly right but it was okay. Okay enough that I could finally get some lessons already.

I walked over to Nico who was helping out Jessica into the right position. I waited and looked around as she kept doing, what I figured was, the wrong thing. I saw a little girl who's hands were hovering over the swords slightly. I frowned. She was looking at them but for some reason it felt like she wasn't so me, being the wonderfully curious person I am, strolled over to her to figure out what was wrong. When I got over to her I saw that her eyes were very bright for some reason. Like a bright shade of blue.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curiously.

She raised her head at the sound of my voice and said coldly, "Why would you care? Why don't you make fun of the little girl who's world is covered in thick sheets of black? Why don't you laugh at her because everything around her complete and utter darkness?"

As she turned away from me, looking completely pissed off, I stared at her. She was blind. Every little piece of me filled with happiness. Yes, someone with a disabilty other than me. I liked the way she described how she was blind. 'Thick sheets of black', it sounded pretty cool when you thought about it.

"Well, if it helps I'm deaf and my mom had things done to me so I have to wear hearing aids and I don't like them at all," I offered, hopefully.

She looked at me and smiled.

"It's nice to know there's someone else here with a disabilty," she whispered.

I chuckled and helped her pick out a sword/axe/spear/dagger while I waited for Nico. We talked while choosing her weapon. I found out a lot about her. Her name was Alice Greenwald, she was fifteen like me, she became blind by accidently tumbling out of her bedroom window in the middle of the night, her mom told her that her dad was dead before she came to camp, people made fun of her because she couldn't see. She eventually chose a spear, one that was electric and frankly it scared me. She held it easily in her hand and twirled it around as I thought over my question. I wanted to know who her parent was. I looked at her nervously.

"Alice, who - who is your godly parent?" I asked, still nervous.

She answered, "Zeus."

That would explain the electric spear. I nodded, which was stupid, and turned around waiting for Nico to hurry up. Alice must've felt my tenseness because she looked up at me even though she couldn't see me and asked me if I'd like to fight her. I sighed which she took as a yes and grabbed my arm, yanking me upwards. We were in the center of the arena so we wouldn't hurt anyone. I had stuffed my aids in my pocket and tried my best to balance the sword which was getting heavier and heavier. I really need a different sword. Alice had her spear up ready to strike when I gave the signal. Pulling up my sword, I stomped my foot which was her signal. She struck at my left thigh which I somehow managed to block stiking at her neck. It went on like this - strike then block the strike then block then strike, making a cut somewhere, strike then block then strike then block then strike then block then strike, making a cut on oppisite oppent and continue. Somewhere between her striking and me blocking her attack, my mind went blank again and I don't know how but for some weird reason I could feel inside of Alice, feel inside her head. Then I knew where she was going to attack and before she could hit my arm I ducked, spun around her and hit her side. Something she definitely was not expecting. She swirled around, taking a few steps back so I couldn't attack her.

'Hit her neck, hit it,' something hissed inside my mind and I knew it wasn't Bob.

Without actually knowing what I was about to do, I ducked and struck for her leg, hearing a swish and the smell of something burning above me. The sword I was holding felt incredibly heavy and I could tell Ii wasn't going to last so I pulled myself up, swinging my sword somewhere left. I heard a clattering and everything came back to me. I blinked a few times and glanced around. Everyone was staring at me with expressions of pure shock. I looked at Alice who was retriving her sword and made a quick decision to make a run for it but instead I walked out, seeming calm when I was really shaking with fear. Alice had large gashes, two on her arm, one on her leg. The blood was coming out fast and I refused to believe that I had done that.

* * *

So did you like it. Believe me, I've got big plans for this story. If anyone remembers could you please tell me the prophecy that came at the end of 'The Last Olympian'. Thank you.

REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF OLYMPUS AND ALL OF GREEK MYTHOLOGY!!!


	21. Chapter 21

I got many happy and nice reviews so now I thank everyone who still loves this story and understands my motives for this story.

I will now begin this **AWESOME **story - which somehow awesomely happens to be mine. (Yes, I'm an arroggant person, don't hold it against me, I'm innocent to everything except arrogance... and stealing the apple pie but there is no proof!)

* * *

I stared at my wall. I was about two hours after my training and Alice, as it turns out, passed out at the loss of blood and everyone blamed me, everyone but Grover who had not been there but, like me, refused to believe I had done that so now pretty much everyone is staying complete away from me, they think I'm a sword fighting, murdering maniac who likes to hurt people and torture them by putting them in so much pain they beg for mercy. The Hermes kids have great imaginations. Plus the party's starting and sooner or later someone's going to come in here and drag me out into the unknown, the other side, the place I don't belong in... the 'Outside'! Dun, dun, dun, dun. And with every sense of bad news there is always good news. So here it is - I got a neat looking sword from my dad. Awesome huh. Here, I'll give you the description. Let's see, ah I know, the hilt of it is black with a white, cloudy-looking crystal in the center When you rub you thumb over the crystal it turns it a bracelet with a charm that spells out **DREAMS **in silver, which happens to be the name of the sword. Okay, you got that visualized. Good. Now here is the blade. The blade is two different colours, on one side it's a pinkish tint with some orange and yellow mixed in it, kind of like the sunrise. When that side hits you your mind gets foggy so every thing looks like a dream. It last for about ten seconds and it only works when I press the crystal with first finger. How I know this, you don't want to know. Grover doesn't want me to tell you, even though you're my mental problem. Anyway, on the other side of the blade, the colour is completely black and doesn't do anything so if we ever get into a sword fight, pray you get hit by that side.

So that's it. That is my good news but sadly it isn't good enough to make me feel happy to despite the fact that people are ignoring me. I closed my eyes and rolled over in my bed, screaming into my pillow. I pulled my lazy, upset, screaming carcass out of the bed and dropped myself down in a chair, attempting to draw a dog... again and of course like just moments before my mind blanked out and I let myself being taken away by the blankness of the paper and the dreams wanting and patiently waiting for their turn to be remembered. When I had finished I looked at the picture. It was the same boy but he looked shocked and angry and he was holding a black, short but sharp-looking sword, aiming it at someone in front of him. The boy he had aimed it at had black, unruly hair and sea green eyes. He looked older than than the first boy and his clothes looked dusty along with the other figures behind him. He had his hands raised upwards as if he was going to be arrested, showing the first boy he didn't want to harm him. A girl stood right behind him, she had long, blonde hair and very startling gray eyes that fit her image perfectly. She was looking a little worried for the second boy. Behind her were two figures, one was tall and bulky looking with one eye, centered into his face so I assumed and knew anyway that it was, in fact, a cyclopes, and the person next to him looked like a satyr and for some reason reminded me of Grover. Weird. Anyway, somewhere next to the first boy a man was standing except he had three bodies so I could guess he was a monster.

I shook my head, these pictures were getting more and more weirder in my imagination than I had ever thought my jacked up mind could be able to stretch to. The door opened and for some odd reason I got the impulse not to let the person see my picture so I made a quick dash to stuff the previous picture and the one I just told you about under my bed, hopping on top of it, just as Grover walked in. I love my speed, or maybe that's the ADHD talking. No, definitely my speed. Maybe. Possibly. So much for being an A+ student. I don't understand the meaning of ADHD. Wel I do, it's just I don't know whether the hyperactive disorder means I'm really fast or the fact that I can't sit still in class or both. My old P.E. teacher loved me for that. She thought it meant I was eager - when I wasn't - to play some games like Dodge Ball, or how I like to say it, 'Murderball'! Yup, good ol' Murderball. I think they changed it because it caused a lot of people to be scared of the name but I think the name is awesome. I am totally getting off subject now.

Anyway, backing up to the proper subject, Grover glanced over at me and gave me a smile. Dropping down next to me, he watched my movements, a laugh escaping his lips when I rolled my eyes to the back of my head. I stared at him and frowned.

"Aren't you dating someone?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied, looking at me now, frowning. "Why?"

"Because you're staring at me like a pervert!" I stated.

"Ohhhhhhhh."

I rolled my eyes, muttering stuff about him being an idiot under my breath and started playing with my hands with this loose piece of yarn I had found on my bed. No clue on how it got there so don't even think about trying to ask me because you won't get an answer.

"How come you're not at the party?" I murmured.

"I have to get you," he said, watching my hands now. "What are you doing?"

Looking down, I stared at my hands. There, in the center of them, was a piece of dark, blue-green mixed-together yarn which I somehow twisted into a neat, little design. How did I do that? Frankly, I didn't even remember getting yarn. I frowned, still looking at the design. It had millions of cuts and crosses, small little twists and loops here and there. I didn't know what it was till I looked at it in the proper way. It was a flower... in a little frame. Surrounding the flower was a young lady, looking very annoyed. By the way the flower looked I could assume it was a dandelion. Cool. I looked at it with simple signs of admiration. Grover just looked at it like it was something to eat until I screamed at him that it was yarn and could not be eaten. He stuck his tongue out at me, stopped to realize something that must have been important and grinned evilly. Can satyrs even be evil? Anyway... next thing I knew I'm in the middle of the party.

Grover had dragged me kicking and screaming to it and then he tied me to a chair. So I guess that answers my question, satyrs can be very evil. Beware of the dreaded satyrs. Dun, dun, dun. I closed my eyes and fingered a pocket knife that was in my back pocket. I slid into my fingers and I was just about to the cut the rope when something came to me. I thought in my head, a voice that didn't belong to me or Bob, but someone else, someone completely different.

'_Help me, child. I'm so weak, help me. Deep underneath the ground, in a black hole. Help me, please child. My children will be wondering where I am, my wife keeps worrying. Help me,_' it rasped. '_Save me, you precious child, so kind, so different. Help me please._'

My breath cut short, shuddering out through the crack between my lips, while listening to this and my eyes roamed the beach searching for anything. I began to cut the rope furiously while the voice came back.

'_I beg of you, take me from my dark prison. Slip through the cracks of Death's Home. You're so kind, different from others. Help me and I can give you whatever you want, help me and you can have your mother back._ ' it whispered.

I froze. My mom... but she was at home, safe and sound, probably writing another book to be published and read, maybe a sequel. There was no possible way she could've been taken away. We had an alarm system. So nothing could get to her... but I was still nervous. When my mom was absorbed in something she normally didn't realize other things unless they hit her in the face. I closed my eyes and ripped angrily at the rope, the pocket knife slipping out of my hands right after I had finished attacking the rope. I fell off the chair and pulled myself up and grabbed my knife. The Voice didn't come back, it probably had given upon trying to convince me to help him... or her, either way it was gone. I gripped my knife then realized something.

'How the heck did I get a knife?' I thought in a wondering tone.

'Maybe your dad gave it to you without you knowing,' Bob said, sonding like he knew for a matter of fact that my dad had given it to me.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Thanks Dad."

I heard thunder in the distance so I assumed he had heard me. Looking up, I realized a lot of people had been staring at me. Creepy. Dun, dun, dun. I have got to stop doing that! Even I'm annoying myself by keeping that up. I ignored their pestering looks and whispers until I realized something.A strand of hair was floating aimlessly in front of my face so that my hearing aids were showing, so now everyone has seen them and knows I'm deaf... well at least the ones who weren't thick-headed. I felt like screaming now, why the hell am I so careless, why?! I got up and tried my best to keep from strangling the people who were now pointing and whispering stuff about my hearing aids. Gods, this was so annoying. I practically live in Hell right now.

When I got to my cabin I ripped off my aids and threw them to the ground. I didn't need this, I didn't want people whispering about how weird I look with them on or how ugly and stupid I seemed. I'm not selfish and I don't think of myself in those types of ways where I subconcoiusly go out of my way to look nice in front of people but I have feelings just the same as everybody else and it hurts when someone decides that it would funny to rip it out and stomp on it, completely going out of their way to hurt me when there are a million other kids to hurt. I don't know, maybe it's because there's no one there to make me feel better.

I pulled out the papers from underneath my bed and posted them back on the wall. Did I care who saw them? No. It didn't matter anymore. My feelings were already scattered everywhere. I wouldn't complain about people thinking I was weird because I thought drew the past or the future. My life was already ruined so what would be the point in caring anyway. I closed my eyes, sitting down on to the chair, pulling out pieces of paper but then I got an idea. I ducked down and as I had guessed there was a large roll of tape so grabbing several pieces of paper I mangaged to tape them all together. I set it out on the ground and reached out for a paint palet, splattering several different paint colours on it. I completed the second task which was letting my mind go blank.

Then I began.

* * *

Who's the voice?

What is she going to paint?

Why does she need a big piece of paper?

When am I going to make things intresting with a prophecy?

Why am I not good at figuring out prophecies?

Why did I just ask that?

Okay I'm going to stop asking weird questions now.

REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF EVERY FLAVOURED PIE IN THE WORLD... AND THE CUTE LITTLE FISHIES THAT I'M GOING TO KILL IN FIVE MINUTES. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


	22. Chapter 22

I thank everyone who reviewed this story and sticks to it like glue.

* * *

Blinking several times to get back to my regular self, I stared at the paper. For some creepy reason the paint was already dry even though the paint can clearly says it isn't one of those fast drying paints. Anyway, I had taped four papers together so in the top, right hand corner there was a picture of me. Picture Me looked scared and shocked. Dreams, my sword was about ten feet in front of me. Behind me was the boy Grover had intoduced me to, a son of Posiedon if I remember correctly. I think his name was Percy Jackson. If so, Percy was holding a long, celestial bronze sword. His hair was whipping around, indicating that it was a windy day. He looked nervous but brave and hopeful. Next to him was his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Her eyes looked wild, scared and alert but she also looked about ready to pass out any second. She was gripping Percy's arm like her life depended on it, trying to keep herself from fallling. Blood was gushing down her left leg, from a large, very deep gash on the side and right by her foot was an extremely bloodly dagger, the dagger I guessed she had been stabed with. I looked closely at the hilt. The initials A.C. was ingraved into it. So she had been stabed with her own knife or there was another person with the initials A.C. Must hurt having all that blood gush out. Ouch!

After that, in the bottom, right hand corner there was another picture. Picture Me was sitting on a bench, in front of a beach. A boy sat next to me. Auburn hair was scattered all over his face. It came down, a couple inches, above his shoulders. His green speckled, choclate, dirt-like, honey brown eyes had fright and sadness inside of them, which in turn showed the real me that he was scared, plus the fact that something might have happened to make him upset. Picture Me had my arms around his shoulders. I didn't know who the boy was, but he did look familiar to me for some odd reason, and looked around for more details on what was going on in the picture. I noticed that the boy was clutching on to a picture. It was a woman and a little girl, standing in front of a house. From the way the boy looked and the picture of who I assumed was him family, I made a guess that his mother and sister had been killed, possibly in a house fire. My eyes scanned the picture until I saw something odd. There, standing hidden in the shadows, was another boy and, boy, did he looked pissed. I realized he was glaring at the boy sitting next to me. I couldn't make out the second boy's face because it was concealed by the shadows and I couldn't help but wonder if the second boy didn't the the first one because he liked me.

'I'll put that on my "Questions That Need Answers" list,' I thought in an annoyed tone.

I looked over at the picture next to the first one. It wasn't a picture though, more like a photograph, a very old photograph I guessed since it was coloured in black and white. In it, there was little boy standing next a girl who looked only about three or two years older than him. The little boy seemed to be five years old which would make the girl about eight or seven. The boy was grinning happily while his sister looked more like she was forced. A young lady stood behind them her hands resting peacefully on top of the boys'shoulders. She smiling but not as happy as the boy but not as forced as the girl. More like a sad but thankful smile. I searched the photo for a date but nothing came up.

I sighed and moved to the next one. It was picture this time, like the other two. In it was a little girl. She was hiding in a little cave. Next to her was a boy, who looked exactly like the one I had seen in the bench picture. He had his arms around her waist, her face was buried inside of his chest. I think she was the one in his picture. Their clothes and skin were so concealed in dirt and mud, you'd have to pick at it to see what colour their skin really was. I could tell they were by a beach because there were small but big enough holes and I could see that through them the kids were by a beach. There must've been a storm that night cause there was lightening flashing everywhere and the sea, in my theory, looked very angry.

A frown appeared on my face. None of these pictures made any sense. That's about the time I decide to get up. I turned around to find Grover and Percy both staring at me and the picture. Grover had my aids in hands and was gaping at me, his jaw literally at the ground. Percy on the other was just staring at me, then looked at the picture and did that for about five minutes, looking very confused. Grover and Annabeth warned me about him. About the fact that he really can't comprehend things all that good. He told me not to believe them, that they were just joking around, but who do think I believe now? I watched both of them in wonder of what they were going to do. Grover made the first move. Casaully he strolled over to as if nothing was wrong then handed me my aids. I stared at them not moving an inch, not even half an inch. Finally, I reached out and took them, stuffing them back into my pocket. Grover sighed and gestured to the pictures on my wall and the four square poster picture type thingy on my floor. I didn't do anything except yank him down and point to the picture, the first picture that I told you about. His mouth fell open.

**Is that you, Annabeth and Percy?  
**_Yes.  
_**How did you make this?  
**_I dreamt it.  
_**You dreamed this?**

I nodded. Grover looked nervous. He kept glancing up at me and back down to the picture then he must have realized something because his eyes got really wide and he started to shout at Percy who jumped out of this 'I'm Trying To Figure This Out' trance. He stared at me when Grover said something to him. Maybe I should've put my aids on. Ah well, I'll remember to do that next time, if there is a next time because I have really odd feeling that something bad is going to happen but I'm not sure if it's me being worried or really a bad feeling. Next thing I know I being dragged down to the Big House by Percy. Grover pushed me into a chair and left me with Percy. Y'know that feeling is still there and it's starting to creep me out.

One by one the room began to fill up with campers and Chiron entered the room, in his real, centaur form, with a very nervous looking Grover behind him who was gripping a large taped together piece of paper. Percy was still watching me but now he had turned his gaze to Annabeth, a goofy smile creeping into his face. I buried my head inside my arms and wondered when they were all going to leave so I could have some peace to myself. All I really felt like right now was to be alone and I wondered when the Gods decided that they would be nice enough to give me that. Slowly, I pulled myself out of my arms to cast a quick glance around the room. Lots of people were in here: Chiron, Grover, Alice (she had her leg in a cast and was glaring at me, very intensely), Percy, Katie Gardner, a girl named Clarisse, Annabeth, some weird extremely happy kid named Will Solace and so many more.

Just as I was about to look behind me I noticed a tall, bubbly, red head walk in. I froze in terror. When there are bubbly, red heads in the room it can only mean one thing. Something bad is about to happen. The bubbly, red heads always kill people, or at least that's what happens in my mom's books. I never got why she hated red heads who were bubbly. Anyway, if the creepy child decided to kill someone, I hoped it wasn't me. Maybe Grover, since he's weaker. Then again a lot of kids are weak. TAKE THE WEAKER ONES, THEY'LL BE LESS OF FIGHT! The bubbly, red head looked over to me and smiled. Oh no, she's aiming in on me. Oh why couldn't you have taken Grover. Satyrs have a lots of nutrients so you can kill _and_ eat him, Bubbly Bubbles. Yes, eat the delicious satyr. Chomp, chomp. Yes that's a good girl. Oh boy, I am so creeping myself out right now.

The girl watched me with a curious look on her face then smiled again. It really creeped me out. A smile, oh no. Please don't kill me. I was a good kid, I did what my mom told me, I never killed anybody, never stole anything except for the last piece of pie but other than that I'm innocent. Go kill someone else and leave me be. Her head whipped to Chrion as he said something to her, leaving me to be happy I wasn't dead... yet. I really have bad metal problems.

I looked back around the room. Jessica and Nico were making out. It was very intense, so intense I couldn't tell who was kissing who 'cause their lips were practically molded together by super glue. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed this but no one else seemed bothered by it so I assumed it was a normal thing for them to make out in public which by the way is really gross when you watch it. Excuse me while I vomit due to the very intense make out scene I was just telling you about. 1 sec, 2 secs, 3 secs, 4 secs, 5 secs. There all done, no wait, here it comes. 1, 2, 3. All right, now I'm done. I turned my head back to the red headed girl. This time I felt as if I knew her. Weird. I watched as she nodded towards Chiron and Grover gestured for me to put on my aids. I sighed, clearly annoyed and put them on. The girl took a deep breath then her eyes, kind of, glazed over as green smoke left her mouth and filled up the entire room.

_You must find the two that are completely lost,_

_When trouble occurs you will pay a great cost._

_One of the six will realize a loathe,_

_And another will know the one who is trapped in a cove._

_Travel, the seas, the skies and the lands,_

_Or perish at the Ghost King's hands._

_A traitor forseen in tales of the past,_

_Will end up dead by the Outcast._

She let out a shuddering breath and collasped into the awaiting arms of Grover and Percy, her eyes still open, staring into mine. Everyone but me frowned, looking extrememly worried at what she had said. I froze when everyone turned to me, expecting me to know something. When I didn't do anything they all turned to Chiron who was watching Grover where he had now laid out the paper which was my awesome four square poster thingy. Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at the first picture. Some kids eyes had widen and the other kids were trying to comfort her and Percy. I still hadn't moved from my spot. I searched the room to see if I could find anything useful to do, not wanting to look at the pictures. Nothing showed up but a saw a small flash of silver on one of the shelves. Curious, I pulled myself up and strolled over to it. It was a large box. I frowned. Now why, in the name of Hades, would a box be silver. I reached over carefully and quietly, hoping no one would notice and picked it up. It was cold, deathly cold. I slid myself back over to my seat while everyone else pondered over how the pictures and prophecy were connnected, examining the box full of curiousity.

I opened the box and peered inside. A picture of a little girl stared right back at me. A necklace covered most of the picture though. I picked the necklace up and stared at it. This was mine. Well, I mean it looked exactly like the one I made when I was younger. I put my hand to my neck where** MY **necklace was. I pulled it off of me and set both of them down. They both looked exactly the same. The beads were the exact same colour and in the exact same places and the small wood carving of a heart that I had found on the beach one day was exactly the same as the one on the other necklace. Still trying to understand what that meant, I pulled out the picture. The girl had black hair that fell just below an inch her shoulders, her eyes were a deep, dark green and her skin was pale. Just like me. She was wearing baggy, light blue jeans with a plain, white, short-sleeved T-shirt. I swear that she looked just like me, I swear it upon the River Styx and the house she was standing in front of looked just like mine did. Two floors, grayish blue paint, very tall tree with milions of branches that make climbing easy. My mouth fell open when I turned it around. There was name written and it said 'Emily Porter. Year: 1935. Age: 15'. NO, I'm dreaming. I got bored and fell asleep. There is no way in Hell that there was a girl with my name, that looks exactly like me, and writes things on the back of pictures exactly like me. No way, in fucking Hell. Gods.

I pushed the picture away from me, setting it right beside the necklaces. There was a small book inside the box. Pulling it out I let a small groan escape me lips by accident. It was a diary. Guess what it looked like. If you guessed that it looked like mine you are so right, though I don't write in mine that much. Actually I haven't written in it since I was twelve. Anyway, I tried to open the diary but it wouldn't open. That's when a voice came out of it.

"Who's my father?" the high pitched voice whispered, and I was glad it didn't sound like me.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Morpheus."

"Correct. What's my full name?" it whispered.

Frowning, I replied in a guessing tone, "Emily Isabella Porter?"

"Correct. Who are you?" it whispered.

Somehow, I knew exactly what I had to say. "Emily Isabella Porter, daughter of Morpheus and Lily Porter."

"Welcome back Emily," it whispered back.

The book glowed silver and gold then I heard a click. I opened the book to the first page.

_Monday, December 27th 1934_

_Dear Whoever Reads This,_

_Today Mom came to school during lunchtime and gave me this diary. I hugged her so much I think I nearly suffocated her. Anyway I'm going to introduce myself. Okay, um, oh yeah. My name is Emily Isabella Porter. My mom's name is Lily Porter. She still won't tell me her middle name though. Anyway, I don't know my father. Mom says he had so many nightmares that one day he dreamed of himself being suffocated and died in his sleep. Funny huh, to think a person could die in their sleep just from a nightmare. I wish he hadn't died though, I mean it would be nice to know my father. My Aunt Becky once told me that he commited sucide because he didn't want me. I hated her for that and didn't even cry at her furneral since she didn't deserve my tears. Mom says she never deserved anything but still got everything she wanted. I should probably tell you this. I'm deaf which means I can't hear. Yeah, I got meningitis when I was three years old. I had to get sent off to a school for deaf children the year after. There's this weird old teacher we have to call Mr. Overwood. He just came two years ago. Sometimes I think he wants to marry me by the way he likes to hang out with me. The other times I just think it's because I'm friendless. Life sucks but I believe that friends are only people you play with when you're bored. True friends are a different matter though. __These are the ways to identify a true friend:_

_1. They swear upon their souls that you will always be their friends._

_2. You can tell them anything and they won't tell a soul, not even animals._

_3. If they had a choice to die with you or live and watch you die, they'd choose the first one, no matter what._

_4. They're honest towards you. If you do or say something that they don't like they tell you instead of just walking off as if you exist anymore._

_5. They care for you._

_6. You believe that their friendship with you is the biggest gift you could ever recieve._

_7. Even when they are millions of miles away they still continue to send you letters._

_Sorry but that's all I got._

_Emily_

I reread it over millions of times before closing it shut. My eyes drifted over back to the box. I peered inside again. More trinkets were inside. I pulled them all out and set them on the table. Another box was inside but this one was only a tiny bit smaller. The top of the box read 'Only Use When Asked On A Date - Extremely Delicate'. I pulled it out, opening the lid off of it carefully. A piece of cloth was folded neatly inside. Sliding my hands underneath the fabric, I hauled it out of the box. I unfolded it to reveal a beautiful dress. It might not have have been much to you but to me it was everything. The dress was completely black with silver beads lining up the bottom hem of the dress and the collar. The sleeves each had a dark green flower design on them, the stems facing the end of the sleeves. I held it out in front of me. Wow. As I started to set it back into it's box I noticed another picture in it. Emily (that is so creepy) was wearing a gray T-shirt and black pants. She standing next to a boy who was way taller than her. Said boy had his arms wrapped around her shoulder, grinning like an idiot. He had light, misty, chocolate brown eyes. His skin was paler than mine and Nico's mixed together and he had short, black hair. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans.

I smiled at the picture and set the dress down in the box, putting everything else in expect the diary. I wanted to keep reading it. I put the box back where I had found it and quickly ran over to my seat, pulling the diary into my lap and burying my head in my arms just as everyone looked up, still confused about the prophecy and pictures. I heard a sigh and made a mental prayer that we could go now.

"You all may leave now," Chiron sighed.

I was the first one to the door. I yanked it opened and disappeared through it. I must've looked so desperate right there. My feet slammed hard against the ground as I took off running towards my cabin. I tugged open the door and slammed it shut behind me before flopping down on my bed and opening the book to any page in it.

_Saturday, July 2nd 1935_

_Dear Whoever Reads This,_

_You must the two that are completely lost,_

_When trouble occurs, you will pay a great cost._

_One of the six will realize a loathe,_

_And another will know the one trapped in the cove._

_Travel the seas, the skies and the lands,_

_Or perish at the Ghost King's hands._

_A traitor forseen in tales of the past_

_Will end up dead by the Outcast._

_Honestly, why couldn't I have had a prophecy about making eggs or something. Easy, simple. Not this stupid stuff. I don't deserve to die and I don't wanna. So anyway, even if I don't get to choose I know who I want to come and these are them: Nicholas Stevens - son of Thantos, Lizzie Haste - daughter of Athena, Ronny Overwood - satyr, Liam Ray - son of Erebus. I know it says six but if Nicholas goes so does Jessie Parker, daughter of Aphrodite. She is an annoyance to my health. I wish she would drop dead but with her grip on Nicholas she'd just drag him down to Hades with her. It's bad enough that she has to date him but does she really have to make out with him every second of the day. Gods. Why does Aphrodite hate me? What did I do to her? Why must Nicholas date that idiot? Why can't he fall in love with me instead? These, my friends, are questions that need answers._

_Emily._

* * *

Sorry I took so long in typing this up. Don't kill me.

REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note:

In the last chapter (chapter 22), I wrote the date for the last diary entry as _'Saturday, July 2nd, 1935'_ when it's really supposed to be _'Friday, Febuary 22nd, 1935'. _Also in the last chapter, I wrote for the prophecy '_A traitor forseen in tales of the past'. _It is really supposed to be '_A traitor **foretold** in the tales of the past_'. Sorry for the incovienence, don't kill me, I'm jus making it up as I go along and so far everything is getting very confusing since my mind is being blocked by the thoughts of SUMMER! Also, sorry if the diary entries don't sound as thought here from the thirties. I never lived during that time so don't expect me to know.

Anyway about this chapter: Emily begins to realize her crush on Nico, gets a little romancy between the two but not in the way that you are hoping and the Quest starts.

* * *

I stared at the page. No way. No freaking way. I slapped the book shut and closed my eyes, counting to ten. It was all right. It just happened to be a coincidence that we had the same names, the same house, same father, same prophecy, same disabilty - practically the same life. I've just declared that I'm going insane. CURSE YOU, GOD OF MENTAL PROBLEMS! When I opened my eyes andstaredat the book again. It was hard for me to comprehend but I soon realized that she was, well, technically me. I was curious as to what would happen on my quest but I thought it would be stupid to cheat like that. Sadly, my curiousity won over me and I redid the whole opening process and flipped the book open to the page that was after the one I had just read. It wouldn't hurt to just have a peek, would it?

_Saturday, Febuary 23rd, 1935_

_Dear Whoever Reads This,_

_Before the quest I thought it sucked that the Minor Gods don't have cabins, and that it also sucked that I had to sleep in a room with a bunch of pickpocket kids for cabinmates and had to sleep in a sleeping bag on a wooden floor. Now I really don't care anymore, due to the fact that my sleeping bag and my tent got destroyed by some stinking hydras - I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! - so now I'm sleeping on the cold, hard ground which smells awful and has lots of rocks on it. Oh how much my back will hurt tommorrow and on top of that I don't have a blanket so I'm pretty much freezing my butt off out here. Anyway, after my sleeping bag was murdered, no one even thought of helping me out by giving me a blanket or anything. Plus, Jessie was the only who had an extra sleeping bag, a blanket and a freakin' pillow! My life sucks so much. Liam tried to help out by making me sleep in a shadow and tried use his wicked shadow-controlling to heat it up to keep me warm. Lizzie took his attention from keeping me warm so that's also why I'm freezing my butt off. Yay, for me._

_Past all the sadness, I found out that Jessie's real name is Jessica. Also, Lizzie's real name is Elizabeth. Gods, I am so stupid. I'm still going to call them by their nicknames though. Twenty-nine seconds after I wrote 'I'm still going to call them by their nicknames though' I decided to look around and I saw The Evil Jessie get up and squish herself into Nicholas's sleeping bag and he pulled her closer to him and they made out... again. Damn, I hate her for having him as a boyfriend. I seriously considered throwing the torch, which I am using to write by, at her and burn her straight to Hades. Sometimes I think he loves me for my evilness which, I believe, is the number one reason why he didn't let the stupid hydra kill me. I have to stop here because the light is faltering and looks as though it might go out any moment._

_Emily._

Interesting. I made a mental note in my head of what I might need: two sleeping bags, a blanket, maybe a pillow, definitely Emily's Diary, a flashlight and possibly a mini, portable heater that runs on batteries. They do sell those types of heaters, y'know. I felt like I forgot something though. I probably didn't need it anyway if I forgot it. I also wanted to bring my diary but I could feel that my entries and Emily's would be, probably, similar if not the same. That and the fact it's still at home closes the deal of not bringing it with me. I closed the diary and leaned against the wooden frame of the bed, sliding it under the pillow. After I put my aids on the desk near my bed, my breathing soon became soft and heavy and next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.

**- Dream -**

I looked around at my surroundings. A girl stood in front of me. She had black hair that fell below her shoulders but only at an inch and her eyes were dark green and seemed ancient with pale skin to top it off. A word came to my mind, just one simple word. Emily. At first I had thought I was staring at myself in a mirror before I realized that I wasn't and that the girl I was staring at happened to be me from another life. Her ancient eyes traveled all over my body and a smile twitched at the edge of her lips, growing bigger at everywhere she looked. Her head snapped to my face and she began to watch me curiously. She reached out, trying to grab a hold of my hand but her fingers passed right through me as though she was a ghost. Her eyes widen and the pathway she was standing on started breaking. I tried to grab her but couldn't and she started to fall but somehow she disappeared and I was where she had been. I gripped the last remaining piece of stone but it broke and I fell, falling through a misty, black hole.

I landed with a thump and there she was again. Standing directly in front of me. She turned around and began to run, as fast as she could. I ran after her, curious as to why she wanted to run away from me, wondering if she was leading me to somewhere instead. My feet pounded hard against the rocks and throny grass when I noticed that I had no shoes on. Great, this hurts so much. Everytime a thorn connected with my foot, it either pierced straight through my skin or pierced my skin but didn't do in all the way. I was in the process of just passing out right there and then but the story my mom made up to tell me how my dad 'accidently' died came back to memory andfora moment I believed it but then all the belief was replaced by extreme weariness. I glanced down at my foot which had blood oozing out of it. I noticed some green stuff was growing around it and was also forcing itself inside of me. This dream just keeps getting weirder and creepier. The green stuff looked like blood but thicker and green. A word placed itself into my head. Venom.

Wonderful. I was going to die of blood loss and from being poisoned. Just great. I hate my life... or my dream life. Ah whatever, I give up. Emily stopped running and walked over to me, looking down at my pathetic useless body. Her body started change until it resembled a tall girl. She had long, blonde hair that was flowing down her back. Her eyes were a spring water blue and she had perfectly tan skin. She bent down and whispered something in my ear.

"That's what happens when you try to steal my boyfriend."

Then she pulled out a purple dagger and put in under my neck, holding my head up by my hair. Ouch.

"Time to go to sleep," She smiled evilly. "Emily Porter."

**- End of Dream -**

I woke up, gasping several times and sweat was pouring down my face, dripping off of my chin and into my lap. My hand was gripping my neck as though they, themselves, were considering strangling me. I slowly put my hand down and waited until I was calm before I rolled over and tried to fall asleep again but that soon showed itself as impossible since I couldn't get it out of my mind what I had saw. I wondered who the heck the girl was and why I felt as though I knew her. I got up andpaced around the room for a bit. I knew soon I'd forget this dream like all the other dreams I've had. Maybe by tomorrow morning, if not by tomorrow evening.

I opened the door and walked out, just to get happily slammed by a wave of cool air. I kept the door open slightly just to cool down the room. I didn't mind that the air was pretty much freezing cold since my body had already overheated itself from the dream. I strolled over to the beach and gazed out at the water. It was so beautiful. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. I was completely at ease, of course that was until some idiot thought it'd be funny to tackle me to the ground. My face smashed into the sand and I was so happy my mouth was closed. I managed to wiggle myself around to get a look at the person who my me imprisoned.

The moonlight shone on the kid and I stared at the familiar mop of silky, black hair. His skin was pale and he wore a t-shirt that said 'Death Rocks!' Another name came to my mind as I peered into the boy's deep, dark, brown eyes. Nico. Okay, so maybe he thought I was Jessica or something. Yeah, that's it. He thought I was Jessica and decided to tackle his girlfriend. He didn't look exactly happy I would say but he looked pleased... a little bit, at least. I tried to squirm away from him but it's hard when you are a weakling underneath of a guy who probably is like a million times stronger than you and doesn't ever notice you squirm. I hate the world. Curse you Gods, for making my life a living death trap.

He let me go after he realized that I was trying to get out and shoved one of his hands in his pocket, pulling out my aids. He threw them at me then walked away. Okay, so he knew I wasn't Jessica, so why did he... So many questions entered my mind after that. Why do I need them? Why did he give me them to me? Why was he in my room? Did it have something to do with the prophecy? And then a question completely off subject. Why does my heart pound every time I get near him?

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon I stood on top of Half-Blood Hill, two backpacks at my side. I had been there for half a day - or a day if you add both of the halves - and now I was leaving. Emily was luckier, she got a longer time at Camp. The Gods are trying to kill me. What sucked the most for me was the fact that I had barely gotten enough time to learn to sword fight which meant I would probably end up dying anyway. Wonderful, isn't it? Everybody was seeing each other off, except me. I had no one. Now your probably wondering who's coming with me on my quest for my death. Here they are: Me, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and the one we all love to hate, Jessica Parker. Cool, huh. I turned to leave but stopped when I felt a hando my arm. My body whipped around. Chiron was standing there.

"Emily, a word of advice. Don't go west, go east," he whispered.

Before I could what he meant he turned around and walked away. The wind blew and I heard a voice, a man's voice, whisper, "Έχετε, μεγάλα πράγματα, Emily. Θυμηθείτε ότι παιδί μου."

I frowned. I some how knew what the man said. Didn't know who he was of course but I knew what he said. Okay, it was weird but I liked it. Made me feel strong. I grinned like a mad man, slung one backpack overmy shoulder, dragged the other one and walked towards the van which we got to keep. Does that mean that we'd would have to pay for it if we killed? Cause I have no money. I hopped in and curled up in a corner. Just to be alone for the last few minutes that I had left. I wondered where Bob was then assumed he thought I was dead. He'd come back sooner or later, I knew he would. Bob would never leave me alone to suffer, never.

Five minutes later we were all squished up and ready to go. Percy was at the front talking to Grover about something, Annabethand Jessica were discussing the phrophecy, Nico was staring at me again - Edward Cullen mode - and I, of course, was leaning the glass window bored out of my mind and ready to through something at Jessica if she didn't stop gripping onto to Nico. I mean, the boy looked like hewas in pain. Let him breathe will ya. Jeez. Like I usually did when I was bored I started doing innocent little signs.

_The world is spinning round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The world is spinning round and round, all through space. I'm really bored. Oh, can't you see. Can't you see. Can't you see. I'm really bored. Oh, can't you see, all through this ride._

I'm sooo bored. Somebody call the doctor, I'm going psychotic. Yep, still mental. And signing again.

_Somebody kill me, I'm bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. So very bored. AGH. I'm bored. Why is everybody, expect Water Works and Green Nut, staring at me. Why did I call Grover, Green Nut and Percy, Water Works? Oh it feels good to be mental. Stop staring at me, freaks._

I stopped when I noticed them still staring at me, well not Percy and Grover, but you get what I mean. I scooted deeper into my corner and hid. Too much attention scares me, that's why I enjoy the quiet, you can't hear people talking to or about you and it makes it much more easier to ignore people, that is why I love my disabilty. I pulled out the picture of past self and the boy. She looked so happy and I bit my lip. No one would ever want me. I'm just too weird. I felt someone lean against me and hastily shoved the picture back into my as I looked up. Jessica was leaning over my shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the picture. She frowned when she saw me shove it away and retreated away from me before going into a make out with Nico. Yuck. Even Annabeth looked a little sick. When are their lips not molded together, I wondered. I turned away, feeling grossed out and closed my eyes. I sighed and repeatedly started to bang my head on the window. The Gods hate me.

- One Hour Later -  
( The Hour Of Making Out)

We had drove around aimlessly. Annabeth had written the prophecy down so we go over it. Everyone forced my aids on me as I kicked and struggled. After five times I figured out that I should probably just keep it on so Annabeth didn't punch me in the face anymore (That girl's got one heck of right hook). Now I was hearing and extremely annoyed. Life sucks.

"The first line is easy. We find two people who are lost," she said after analizing the prophecy. "The second line is easier to understand so we can leave that."

She looked up and sighed when she saw me staring out the window again.

"Chiron said to go east, not west," I murmured, loud enough so they could hear me.

"What?" they asked, confused.

I glared at them. I'm just in a happy mood right now. "He said and I quote, 'Emily, a word of advice. Don't go west, go east.' And then he left."

"Okay," Jessica said, sarcastically. "We'll go east if you want."

I stuck out my tongue. Hey, being immature runs in my family. I went back to hiding, wishing I could understand why it had to be my life and not someone else's, then again it already was.

- Five Hours Later -  
( The Hour Of Trying To Find A PLace To Sleep)  
or  
(T.H.O.T.T.F.A.P.T.S for short)

We drove around for hours and I was pretty sure we were NOT driving east. I almost fell asleep then the worst voices in the world woke me up. Percy and Grover were both singing. I swear they sounded the way my Uncle Jessie sounded the day he tried to sing while eating cake at my fifth birthday party. Let's just say it isn't fun when someone dies (while singing and choking at the same time) at your birthday party, especially when it's on your birthday.

Annabeth pulled out a very thick architecture book which she used to whack them both in the head. I nodded to her when she was done. Grover was rubbing the back of his head whilst Percy was muttering stuff about Annabeth being an angel who liked to hit people. I rolled my eyes and glanced out the window. People, people, people, people, a bookstore, more people, trees, dogs trying to murder cats, a dog licking a person, a... HOLD ON A MINUTE. I looked back out the window and stared. A little boy was hidden behind some bushes. The dog was licking a little boy's face but he wasn't moving. I closed my eyes and whispered, "ξυπνήσει. Έχετε ανθρώπους που χρειάζονται σας. Έχετε να ξυπνήσει!"

To my surprise the little boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He patted the dog and ran over to an apartment. I sighed It felt good to make people happy but then again what if he turned out to be another murderer for the world. Then I just ruined everything. Ah, I make myself feel bad. And where is Bob. Gods, he is slow. Any normal person would have figured out that I'm alive and well but then again me and Bob are just not normal. Why do I keep saying then again? Life is sad but I guess it's okay... sometimes. I buried my head in my arms and sighed again. I felt someone poking me and looked up. Jessica smiled at me. She looked so familiar to me. Before I could investigate in it any longer Percy sped off. Good thing no police officers were around. Actually it was good thing no one was around.

"PERCY, WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST?" Annabeth shouted.

"WE HAVE AN ARMY OF HYDRAS AFTER US!" he yelled back.

"SO PULL OVER!" Jessica screamed at him.

"WHAT?" he asked, frowning. The idiot.

"PULL OVER!" Annabeth, Jessica and Grover yelled at him.

"I CAN'T DRIVE IF YOU'RE ALL SCREAMING AT ME!" he shouted back at them.

I have declared it. I am the only sane person in this car. I would say Nico as well but he's been staring at me for a long time now. Plus he's wearing t-shirt that hs a picture of the devil on it. It's also been staring at me. I have gone crazy. Not that I never was. Anyways, I scooted over and stared outside the window while the four idiots screamed at each other, well Annabeth's not exactly an idiot being a daughter of Athena but she was certainly being annoying so that's gotta count for something. Right?

The van screeched to a stop and I slammed up against Nico, which hurts a lot. Jessica shoved me off of him and the back of my head slammed against the seat which hurt even more. Everyone began trampling out of the van and into the deathly streets of torture. This was not how I wanted to start my first day of the quest.

* * *

Translations:

Έχετε, μεγάλα πράγματα, Emily. Θυμηθείτε ότι παιδί μου. - You are of great things, Emily. Remember that my child.

ξυπνήσει. Έχετε ανθρώπους που χρειάζονται σας. Έχετε να ξυπνήσει! - Wake up. You have people who need you. You have to wake up!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**

Could anyone tell me the places that are West and East of New York? If any of you have gone to my profile, you'd have noticed that I live in Bermuda so I have no clue which places are which.

States then the places in them like this.

Pembroke - Hamilton, Fort Hamilton, Spanish Point, ect.

or

Hamilton, Fort Hamilton, Spanish Point - Pembroke.

P.S. These are places in Bermuda.


	25. Chapter 25

I rubbed the back of my head as I started to get out of the van then I remembered what hydras could do and tried to get back in but Jessica grabbed me and shoved me in front of them. Percy was right. It was an army of hyrdas. That and a whole lot of Hellhounds. They're so cute and fluffy it's to imagine them being bad.

I ducked to avoid an income of fire from a hissing hydra. I rubbed the crystal on my bracelet and out came Dreams and then I began, well tried, to slice off all the heads but boy are those things quick. I got one but two grew back in it's place and I felt like dying right there and then. Three hours passed and I was freaking tired. Gods. A howling sound broke me out of my tired senses just enough for me to duck again at the oncoming wave of fire. I ran out of the way and watched as Annabeth who was charred head to toe, pull out a lighter which blasted out a huge burst of fire, killing half of the hydras. Now she brings it out. We could have used that three damn hours ago. I scanned the hydras. Just three thousand and fourty-six (3,046) more to go. The rest of the hydras were attacking Annabeth now for killing their friends and everyone but Grover ran to help her. He was experiencing some minor difficulties. I picked up my sword and chucked it at the Hellhound. My aim wasn't so good and it nearly hit Grover in the chest. He would've shouted at me but he pulled it out of the ground and stabbed the Hellhound in the chest before he ran away to avoid the other Hellhounds and help attack the hydras. So now I was on my own. I turned around and stared at the Hellhounds in front of me. A luring feeling washed over me and stupidly I began to walk towards them while everyone shouted my name, being too busy to stop me. I reached out and touched the leader of the pack's nose. Time to seemed to slow down and I was in a yard, in front of a house. A little boy was laughing, rubbing a dog's nose. It looked kind of like a baby Hellhound. The boy giggled as the dog licked him. I realized that everything seemed different. People were dressed up oddly. Then I realized something else. This was the past. A woman stepped out of the front door. She reminded of the lady in the black and white photo.

"Nico, it's time for dinner," she whispered, smiling.

Little Nico got up and rubbed the Hellhound's nose again. "Stay, Blackie." Such a typical name for a Hellhound.

Then he turned around and ran inside. When the lady closed the door Blackie barked at a cat that had jumped down from a nearby tree and hissed at him. He chased the cat until a dogcatcher grabbed him and shoved him into the car. I assumed because of the Mist he probably thought it was a stray or something. Time quickened up and I was pulled out of my trance. I rubbed his nose and took several steps back, wondering why exactly Nico would be in the past. Namely the 20th century (1900s). Blackie followed obediently and so did his pack. He barked at the hyrdas who stopped trying to fight and throw lava at everybody. I stopped in front of Nico and slid to the side. Frowning he put his sword in his sheath and rubbed the dog's nose, smiling now that he remembered who it was. I sighed and made my back over to the van, twirling my index finger in my hair once I plopped down. I noticed Annabeth looked a little disappointed and she even still had her lighter out to burn the hydras with. I mouthed 'Sorry' but she only shrugged as though she didn't mind. We started driving gain while the Helhounds ran off and the hydras followed, hissing at us. I leaned back against the window again and sighed. And on we go.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the seat. Two hundred million, sixty seven more miles to go (200,000,067). Nice number. I sat there, waiting for my Mom to wake me up and tell it was dream. I hoped once this was over I could just disappear from the minds and hearts of everyone at camp and just return to a normal life for a deaf kid. Then there was this loud bang and we all turned around to find a cracked window and the hydras had abandoned the Hellounds and were running after us, bursting out lava. The second flame actually burst through the window and before I could duck it hit my head. Thankfully I turned around to scream and Percy to drive faster as everyone started to get out their weapons. I noticed a crackling sound in my ear. Forgetting about taking out my weapon, my hand flew to my ear and as soon as I touched my aids I knew instantly what was wrong. The were extremely hot but I went against the pain and tugged them both off. They were broken, dead, couldn't be repaired, whatever you want. My chance at hearing for the rest of my life was gone and I was never going to get it back. Everbody stopped what they were doing for a moment until Jessica said something that got them back on track. I didn't do anything. I couldn't think. I mean how would you feel if, for your whole you've never been able to hear and then all of a sudden you get this crazy miracle happen to you and you can hear again then stupidly something else happens and that miracle is ruined. You'd, probably, end up just like me, upset, annoyed and angry. I silently cried as Percy pulled over and everyone got out of the car. I didn't move, not an inch. After several minutes of crying, I wiped away my tears and freed my mind as I gripped my sword in my hand.

I walked out of the van and noticed everyone was, once again, charred from head to toe, except Percy because of his wonderful invulnerability (of course I've heard the story, everyone's had to have heard the story at least on their way there). I closed my eyes just when Annabeth's fingers fumbled and she dropped her lighter. I searched for a dream, a nightmare, a memory even, letting my denfensive instincts take over as the hydras atacked. A little girl was screaming, shouting for help. The place she was in was on fire. I felt her rolling around her sleep, scared out of mind. I imagined the fire disappearing and it appearing my outstretched hand. When I opened my eyes a huge flame of fire sat in my hand. I threw it at the hyrda that had swiped Annabeth's lighter. He got hit and dropped the lighter which Annabeth grabed and opened instantly. The hydras all died and I slumped against the door of the van, feeling as though all the energy had been sucked out of me. Nico came towards me handing me something. It looked like a bar of chocolate but as it touched my mouth I was reminded of Mom's oreo smoothies - the first batch, the one she put too much oreos and ice cream in and not enough milk. Mmmm, so creamy. I felt awakened by a new source of energy and managed to turn around to look at the only piece of transportation that was around. I think the lighter might have been part of the fact it was dead, that and the hydras.

"Guess we're walking," Percy said after a while

Everyone nodded in agreement. Wonderful, one hundred million miles to go... on foot. Yay!

If you don't see the sarcasm, you're an idiot.

* * *

Out of all the stuff we managed to save from the car, that wasn't scorched to the point of never being used my stuff was not any of them. The stuff of my things that had lived were, my IPod (Thank you, Apollo), the diary and my flashlight so I could read. So sadly I still ended up like our dear Emily. Percy made me a bed made completely of water but unfornately he got distracted by Annabeth when she walked out from behind a bunch of trees, in her summer pjamas which consisted of a shirt that came above her stomach and shorts, very short shorts. He started to drool and grabbed her, dragging her by the arm to his tent he was sharing with Grover who left it immediately and slid into Annabeth's one room tent. I prayed they'd be quiet when doing whatever they had to do. I wasn't the only one who was spared stuff though. Grover's picture of Juniper, Annabeth's books and toy dolphin she had brought along, most of Percy's clothes and one of Jessica's make-up bag were all burned in the fire. Nico hardly brought any stuff so he was good. The good was that we still had food. Annabeth had the Hecate Cabin put some magic over the backpack so that it was water-proof and flame-proof. She was going to do that for the rest of us but unfornately we had to go and she couldn't.

So I ended up on the cold hard ground staring at sky, thinking about what I had done. How I grabbed something from a dream and it didn't even hurt. I thought about it for a while and shook my head. I was getting way in over my head. I closed my eyes and drifted off into Dreamland.

**- Dream -**

I stood in a garden. It was covered in black roses and when I looked up to the sky I noticed it was a dark black and that the clouds were blood-red. I looked around. A man with glowing golden eyes walked out. He had black hair and a small gray beard. He wore a plain, gold t-shirt and some jeans. He smiled this creepy smile and strolled over to me, his hands shoved into his pockets. I prayed he wouldn't do anything to me that would make me have nightmares, oh how I despise of them.

"Emily, oh you precious child you," he whispered.

I took a step back. "Who are you?"

"No one you need to know about, well, just not know," he said, still smiling. It was starting to scare me. "Emily, just to warn you about... certain things. People you thought you could trust will end up betraying you and your friends. Like... a certain Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon will."

I stood there mouth open, in complete shock that Percy would betray us, but when you think about it he kind of does have the advantage of betraying us so he could do it without thinking, seeing as he doesn't think all that much. But what about Annabeth. I know that as fact he loves her and would give up his life before hers but what if that loving thing was just a ploy to trick us into believing that he would never hurt any of us as long as she told him not to or they could be in it together. It hurts when you think this much.

"Look, all you have to do is stab him in his weak spot, a tiny spot on his back, opposite his navel. Once you're done with him you can help me be free of this human prison and I can live back with my wife and five kids and never have to see the Gods again," he said. His voice cracked and had a sound of pain in it when he mentioned seeing his wife and five kids.

I thought about it for a while. If the Gods locked him in here there had to be a reason.

"Why?" I asked.

He frowned. "Why what?"

"Why should I help you if the Gods locked you up in here? There has to be a reason."

"They locked me up because I declared my love for my wife more powerful than them themselves and that I would stay with my wife forever unlike they ever did, cheating on their wives and husbands," he grumbled.

I had to admit it was a pretty, darn, good reason as to why they'd locked him up. Man the Gods have

"What would I gain from this?" I questioned.

"The world not ending, lots and lots of respect and might I add that you could possibly gain the respect from someone you love dearly," he answered, "but this is no time to think about it. You must act know, the fate of the world depends on it."

And then I woke up.

**- End of Dream -**

"Nightmares are horrible little things aren't they," someone murmured. "Unfornately they can be useful.

I woke up, panting and sweating though I have no clue as to why I was. Annabeth was squatting down next to me, a wet cloth resting on my head. She set it on her bacpack and helped me up. Pain shot through my back as I stretched to get the cricks out of back. I moaned and groaned. Annabeth flashed my an 'I'm Sorry' smile and shrug , which consisted of part of her lips in a frown and the other half smiling and a shrug. She stood and held her which I took thankfully and stood up. And on with the rotten, dirty quest, which I want out of now. For all I care Jessica can lead. I just want to live. That and I lost my only chance to the world of hearing... I thought until Annabeth handed me some that were exactly like mine. Then I realized they were mine and I tugged them on.

'Thank you, kind soul which I love,' I prayed.

And on with the quest.

* * *

Two miles, three monsters, one hill, one and a half hours, no idea where we are.

"Where are we?" Grover asked.

"No idea," Annabeth replied.

Seven miles, four monsters, two cars, no offers, three hours, no idea where we are headed.

"Where are we going?" I moaned.

"No idea," Annabeth replied.

Eleven miles, five monsters, two cars, one truck no offers, four hours, no idea where we are.

This was going to be a long day.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry I haven't updated in a while - well a looooooooooong time - but I've had a lot of homework to do and my mind was attacking my brain to come up with this chapter and the poem I want to write for extra credit in English because my teacher will strangle me if I don't so don't blame me if things seem a little odd. Well you can blame me but don't. Blame teachers for making impossible homework.

Anyway this chapter is dedicated to the following:

XxXxXxILuvNicoDiAngeloxXxXxX  
DaughterofPosiedon32498 (Who's M&M stories I love)  
The Lost Hero - which I will read sometime in the future - I WANT THE BOOK NOW!

Thank you! Oh and DaughterofPosiedon32498 write the next chapter already. I'M TIRED OF WAITING! (M&M + Nico = AWESOMENESS!)

* * *

I occansionly glanced over at Percy who had been quiet and kept glancing at Jessica. I realized, after a few seconds of complete and utter silence, that everyone would glance over at the person in front, behind or next to them with a nervous face. It made me suspicous about whether or not that man in the dream was telling the truth. Makes you wonder who tells the truth anyway. I turned around slightly and snuck a nervous peek at Percy who then glanced over at me, his eyes widening in shock, his mouth began to open and close as though he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say anything. All the others stared at me... or something behind me. Slowly turning around, I was looking into the eyes of a huge lion the size of at least two or three elephants stacked on top of each other. His paws had giant silver claws that probably could scare even the Gods whether they'd have shown their fear or not. The dark fur was the colour of gold, looking like it was glittering in the darkness of a room where no light can reach it or shine through it. Pale, brown eyes gazed into mine and I honestly felt like they were looking right into my heart, seeing my deepest fears and deepest hopes. This should've been the part where I screamed and ran but I didn't because Bob just had to pop up at that moment.

'So what's been going on while I've gone?' he asked.

'Oh nothing except for me almost getting killed like I will now,' I thought sarcastically.

'Oh that's sa-Wait what?' he shrieked.

I guess he decided to finally focus on the matter at hand because, he starting screaming in ancient Greek.

Τώρα ακούστε αυτό, εσείς ηλίθια αθάνατη ύπαρξη, ' he screamed. ' Τι η freaking κόλαση έχει τη Emily σε σας;! Επειδή έχει περάσει από τα βασανιστήρια συνεχώς! Αυτό είναι το κακό πράγμα στη ζωή της! Πηγαίνετε ενόχληση άλλοι άνθρωποι, εσείς ηλίθιοι!

'Nice to know you care so much about me,' I thought.

The sky rumbled as though the gods weren't so happy about Bob's rant. The lion barred it's blood stained teeth and I knew I could not and would nott even be able to get out of this mess alive so I had to fight... but so you know if I had a choice running would've been my first option. It makes you feel alive... and it also makes you keep remembering why you're running in the first place. Makes sense. Dreams came out and I took a breath. All of them (expect for Jessica) took a step forward but I held out one hand to stop. Sometimes a kid has got to do something on their own, by themselves. No help what-so-ever.

Dreams came heaving over my head and it reflected off of the lion's skin. Indestructible skin. Good defense. I licked my lips and let my mind go blank. I seem to work best when I don't have millions of thoughts running around my brain like 5 year old kids running aorund, appearing in so many places that their parents haven't the slightest clue as to where they could possibly be and what they were doing.

"Duck," something commanded me. "Strike left, duck, roll right, strike bottom right, jump, strike forward."

When the comands ended I shook my head and let my thoughts return. Not even a tiny scratch was on me and there melting into a leather jacket was the lion. The Neaman Lion. Everyone was staring at me in shock and I grinned sheepishly, scooping up the jacket. I gestured for someone to take it but they all shook their heads back.

"You won it, you deserve to keep it," Annabeth said even though she looked like she'd like to have it.

"Yeah," Grover replied.

"Okay." But before I did anything I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" was the yell I got back as an answer.

I blushed with embaressment even though I don't know why and tugged it on. I guess because it was the summer the jacket just melted into my clothes and I didn't feel any heaviness of anything though I slowly began to wonder how the hell I was supposed to get it out. Oh well I'm sure there is a method... somewhere, somehow. Nico looked me up and down then had a whispered conversation with Percy who nodded.

"The pelt makes you invincible y'know," he said.

"Oh," I replied.

And with that we continued our journey. As we - and by we I mean everyone else - constantly argued about who's godly parent was cooler, made out with our girlfriends/boyfriends, explained for the millionth time how to play 'Mythomagic', yelled out something random like "Hey a dog" and tried to figure out the prophecy meant, we - and this time I do include me -come up to a small resturant. I was hungry but didn't mention anything about it. I didn't want to waste any time. I just really wanted to get in and get out of this wild quest. Unfornately my stomach had different ideas.

Growl.

Everyone's eyes went to me then to my stomach. They asked if I was hungry and of course I said no but apparently my idiotic stomach was never attached to my wonderfully smart brain. Stupid stomach! You can't last five seconds without a cookie. Here I am, scolding my stomach for growling out its hunger. Wow. You must not think I'm normal and now I laugh at you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, eh. Yeah I'm just doing what my mind tells me and its not telling me anything so I don't really know what to do. Sorry about the whole laughing thing too. Kind of crazy. I have a quest for you people in my messed up brain. Go to the dictionary and look up 'Insanely Weird'. I'm pretty sure my picture is under it.

Anyway, they forced me into the restuarant. I tried to make some stupid excuse that I had to pee but Jessica snapped that I had already gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago so now I was stuck sitting in a booth that fits four comfortably but sadly one of the seats had a garbage bag covering it so I didn't get Grover to come keep me company. The reason I wasn't allowed to go sit with Grover was because Nico really scares me so they decided if he was watching me then I wouldn't get up. That was a stupid choice considering the fact that Jessica was sitting by him so you probably know what happened. I could've gotten up and left right then and they wouldn't have noticed but I didn't. I have no money remember and I get distracted easily so I probably would've made it a mile before they found me. Maybe half a mile. Probably not even half a mile. I was in the process of ordering when some music came on over the speakers. I like the song.

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_  
_Amazing that we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_  
_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_  
_Seen it straight to go_  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_I'm sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_I'm ick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that were like those years_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_  
_Don't need another perfect line_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away_

I thought it was pretty beautiful and I had a feeling that the song was going on my IPod. When I can find a computer somewhere. I hadn't even got my food yet and I was feeling insanely sick. I got up and stumbled to the bathroom, passing out in one of the stalls right after I locked it.

**- Dream -**

A little girl with a hood over her head stood in front of a baby inside a crib. She reached leaned over, pushing her thin fingers through the bars and pressed her fingers to the top of the baby's head, whispering words under her breath. A silvery mist poured out of her mouth, swirling into the baby's mouth. A small marking of a dog's foot print appeared on the child's shoulder. The girl repeated the process with the baby next to the other one. She then pulled her hood over her head, revealing aburn hair that hid her eyes and smiled.

"You are my blessed. Find the child who wants to hide in danger and chooses not to. She shall save you from death," the little girl said. As she turned to leave she said something in Greek. "Ίνα ραφίας will come for you. Don't be frightened."

After that both babies stared at the girl as she disappeared through open door. When she did another one came in. She smelt of a woodsy scent. I racked my brain to remember who Ίνα ραφίας was but I couldn't. She bent over and picked up the baby girl. The baby did not cry and she did not scream. Another marking appaered on both babies shoulders right underneath the dog foot print. The baby gurgled and Ίνα ραφίας whispered something in her. The baby girl closed her eyes and went to sleep. There were screams from outside the room. A man and a woman's shrieks. A few minutes later the sounds stopped and the other little girl came in. She smiled lightly but her eyes seemed sad.

"It is completed. The parents will no longer know of their children," she said.

A police siren whirled in the distance.

"They are not safe here. We must leave," Ίνα ραφίας whispered.

The little girl looked at the baby still in the crib and wrinkled her nose. She made a big deal of how she wasn't going to hold the baby boy so Ίνα ραφίας gave her the baby girl. They both disappeared, baby in hand just as the police officers entered the room. They appeared in front of an orphanage and set both children down. Then the little girl placed something in their pockets and both of them left.

- **Scene Changed -**

It was at a beach with PINK sand. A little girl sat next a boy. They looked about nine or ten years old. They both had aburn hair and green speckeled, chocolate, dirt-like, honey brown eyes. Their skin was tanned but had sort of a paleish tinge to it like they were sick. The little girl had her hair twisted in pigtails while the little boy's hair looked like it had been slapped powerful winds that came from every direction. His hair would not stay straight no matter how many times he kept licking his hand and forcing it down. The girl glared at him.

"This is your fault. We could still be at that stupid home. We were fine being adopted then you just had to go and steal a stupid car," she snapped. "We're not even old enough to drive so keep your stupid hands away from cars! Okay James!"

He just shrugged his shoulders and turned his head left and right as though he was looking for something

"We're supposed to be finding this girl I've been dreaming and telling you about but all you want to do is run and run and run," she continued.

The boy, James, twisted his head. A howl came from the background.

"Y'hear that Destiny. It sounds like wolves," he said.

"God, all the people I could've had as a brother and I get the defected one," she sighed. "They don't have wolves here, stupid!"

But that didn't bother him because he ran off in the direction the howls were. Destiny stared for a few moments, yelled his name and when he didn't reply she zoomed off after him still yelling out his name.

- **End of Dream -**

I came to. I was still in the stall and thankfully my legs were inside. I picked myself up and walked out calmly even though I was shaking in fear because of one thing.

I was the girl.

* * *

"You must find the two that are completely lost," Annabeth said looking pleased, mainly because we knew the names of the kids.

When I described the beach no one could reconginze it so I told them about the orphange. Not about the girls though just about the orphanage. Nico recognized it from one his many shadow-traveling adventures so we set off towards Pennsylvania. We caught seperate cabs and waited for a long journey. We stopped in front of a store that had TVs in the front. I stared at one that was showing a commercial for a place called Bermuda. I remember my mo saying she had been there when she was little. She told me all about the parks and the animals and the food, oh and the pink sandy beaches that were only pink because - WAIT ONE MINUTE AND REWIND!. Pink sandy beaches, just like the one in the dream. Now it fit together. Remember 'Travel the seas, the skies and the lands'. We had to get there by plane. Yay! I hate heights. This is going to be so much fun!

I opened my mouth, screaming my head off. Hey if the dude stops abruptly then Percy's cab doesn't go around us and believeme, their guy is part stupid, part deaf. When I dove out of the taxi everyone followed, trying to drag me back in but then I started yelling that I knew where they were. People looked at us like we were crazy or something. Imagine that. Me being crazy. So I told everyone about Bermuda. Now they were the ones looking at me like I was crazy. So I went into the explanation that Bermuda's beaches had pink sand because coral washes up on it and disentergrates into the sand. Annabeth's eyes widened as she remembered this important fact and so we set off to the airport. Beautiful!

* * *

Translations:

Τώρα ακούστε αυτό, εσείς ηλίθια αθάνατη ύπαρξη, ' he said. ' Τι η freaking κόλαση έχει τη Emily σε σας;! Επειδή έχει περάσει από τα βασανιστήρια συνεχώς! Αυτό είναι το κακό πράγμα στη ζωή της! Πηγαίνετε ενόχληση άλλοι άνθρωποι, εσείς ηλίθιοι! - Now listen to this, you stupid immortal being,' he said. 'What the freaking hell has Emily to you? Because she has been going through torture continously! That is the bad thing in her life! Go bother other people, you idiots.

Ίνα ραφίας - (I'm not saying. It will come in later on)

Okay about the Bermuda thing. I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Plus it's the only place I really know about and I don't like having to research everything. I do have homework!

REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF ALL CHARACTERS IN THE WORLD AND MY SISTER'S FISH WHICH WILL DIE IN TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	27. Chapter 27

I stared at back of the seat in front of me. I was currently at the window seat of the airplane, mainly because Grover knew of my terrifying, petrifying and disincentive fear of heights and figured I'd try to run when the plane would begin to move so just in case I might have or would lie that I had to go the bathroom they made me go before I got on the plane. Have I mentioned I hate planes and I hate heights? Here is the exact list of all the things I HATE!

Things I hate:

1. Spinach

2. Make-up

3. Boring books

4. Roaches

5. Stupid puns

6. Planes

7. Heights

That's all. Oh, did I mention that I also absolutely HATE heights? Well I do. Y'know it's funny because my mom said that even though some people hate heights they like being in airplanes. I never understood it and I don't really think she did either. Anyway, do you want to know who was next to me in this excruciating pain of a joy ride? The one and only - hold for dramatic pause -

NICO DI ANGELO!

Yea! - Confetti falls and ballons rise - Awesome! Woohoo! This is GREAT! Everyone loves Nico! He's wicked! Go Sons of Hades! So I just kind of figured out that the gods officially hate me right but the creepy pink girl called Jessica wasn't there. Instead it was...

PERCY JACKSON!

- Crickets chirp in the distance - Yeah he is kind of boring. Eh. They don't trust our dear Jessica to sit wth Nico. I don't know why but maybe it's because they have curtains above the seats now and the Aphrodite cabin had once talked the Hephaestus cabin into making them a device that makes an amount of area soundproof. I think you know where I'm going here, right. And if you don't, you are either: a young child, a person who has protacted their inoccence for a long time or a mortal version of Percy, completely and oddly oblivious to the obvious. It could strip and dance naked in front of you and you wouldn't notice it. I feel so sorry for your parents. The plane began to move and that's about the point where I grabbed a hold of the arms rests and began to hyperventilate. For some reason Percy and Nico seemed calm even though they could be blasted into a million pieces by their Uncle dearest. Maybe the gods make exceptions for prophecies. Wait Percy's invunerable and Nico is the son of Hades so unless Zeus knows where Percy's weak spot is or if he wants Thalia to be placed in the Feilds of Punishment when she dies he can't kill them. Brilliant. As we shot into the air my hyperventilation seemed to gradually work itself up to a level ten in about twenty minutes. The worst level in the history of levels. I just noticed level is the same word backwards. Weird. ADHD, sorry. Anyway, my breathing was brief and rapid. I slowly started to shake in my seat. Percy gave me a worried look but shook my head, trying to tell him I was fine. I wasn't. One of the flight attendants walked over and told me to press me head against the window and close me eyes. I obeyed. After about thirty minutes of life feeling as though it was going to end, I calmed down though I stupidly opened my eyes before I had pulled away from the window and saw how high up we were. I only saw clouds. My body fell slack against the chair and I opened my mouth. To tell you what happened next in the simplest of forms was that I had really, really freaked out.

* * *

I was sitting in van. It had the words TAXI at the top so naturally it was a taxi. It took a long to decipher the words. I frowned maybe it was a taxi van or is it a van taxi or maybe it's just plain old taxi or it could be just van. The world and I may never know. I glowered everything in plain sight. Stupid planes. Stupid turbulances. Stupid Zeus. The sky rumbled threateningly and I flinched. Sorry, sorry, sorry! The sky continued to rumble. I SAID I WAS SORRY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF AND GO BOTHER SOME ONE ELSE! The sky stopped rumbling. Go me and my epic awesomeness. Lightning flashed. SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! The lightning stopped flashing. Yea! I stared at the floor. The floor. The longer I stared at the carpeted floor of the taxi/van, the more it looked like it was rising up towards me. I glared at it instead. It began to sink and that's what I for twenty minutes of the ride while everyone came up with ideas of places to sleep. I stared then glared. It was better than the 3D sidewalk chalk I got two years ago for Christmas. Well not exactly better but y'know. I was bored. So anyway we got hit with so many turbulances that the plane had to actually land in an airport somewhere in Florida, just to wait until the winds calmed down. So we actually got here close to nighttime. Here were everyone's suggestions of the possible places to sleep.

Nico - break into a house and sleep in the basement.

Jessica - sleep in a hotel.

Annabeth - find the kids and figure it all out later.

Grover - sleep in the tents under a large palm tree.

Percy - ?

Me - ?

Percy couldn't think of one and there was absolutely no way was I going to break into someone else's house. I can't break into anything. Not even my house when I struggle to unlock the door and that's MY HOUSE! WHEN I'M TRYING TO **UNLOCK **THE DOOR! Most of our money got burnt up in the fire when we battled those hydras so it was either Annabeth's idea or Grover's. Me and Percy voted on Annabeth's idea. The other ones, the idiots, chose _Grover. _Ugh! No offense to Grover but really? Annabeth's the smart one. Yeesh!

It was a three way tie and the only possible way to break it was to kill the one of the others. Wait a minute. Now Nico's stupid idea is stuck in my head. Gah! Everyone - including his annoying girlfriend - gave him a strange look with raised eyebrows. We were about to come up with a way better and very different tie-breaker but the taxi/van driver came in and started the engine so we shut up. I tried to get some shut eye as everyone crowded around the laptop Annabeth brought. I gave the most of a decrisption I could and now they all looked up the pictures of the beaches that surrounded this island. I did end up getting to sleep after all, just not in the way I had hoped of.

**- Dream -**

A man was sitting upon a rock. His eyes seemed wild and crazy. He clothes were ripped but I could still tell that they were definitely not from this time. He might've been one of those people that dress up for Renaissance Fairs and stuff. I noticed that in his right hand he held a celestial bronze dagger and in the left a small canteen. Pressing the canteen to his papery lips, he groaned and clutched his stomach. He lifted it high enough that water should have trickled out but no water did come out and his throat didn't seem to catch any of it. It took me a few moments to notice that he kept whispering the words 'Father, please. Help me' over and over again, staring at the canteen when he dropped. Then hit me that this man was born before the huge pact thingy. This must've been a Son of Poseidon - I know because he wants water and he's saying "Father help me" - that had been aboard when the Sea Venture slammed against the rocks of Bermuda. I just didn't understand why he look so scared or crazy.

He began slamming his head against the rock he had once been perched upon. Blood gushed from the top of his forehead, running through his fingertips. He smiled and began to suck on his fingers, moaning as he did so. He must've been thirsty. Next thing I know he clutched at his ears, digging his nails into his head, screaming something about mercy.

The out of the blue, scaring me and this poor helpless man, a loud voice boomed, "Greeks are not allowed on our lands, boy."

The voice cackled evilly and lightening flashed as the Son of Poseidon screamed, "!"

I watched the man scream and writhe in pain. It was HORRIFYING. I was so pleased when it ended.

**- Scene Change -**

The boy from the other dream, James, was staring into the eyes of a large grey wolf. His sister, Destiny, was behind him, whimpering. They were in the middle of the pack. You could see in James's eyes that his sister was his first priorty and nothing was going to harm her. His fingers slipped slowly into one of his several pockets and out came a ring with a silver bow and a wooden cat. Very calmly he ran his thumb over the cat and all of a sudden a staff appeared in his hands, replacing the ring. Destiny's eyes widened as she tightly gripped her bother even harder.

James opened his mouth and spoke, _"I am a child of many blessings. This is my staff. It holds power and can harm you. I give you one chance. Be gone and stay gone or fight me and die."_

The words were from a different language and yet I'd failed every language class I had been through so I didn't know how I could possible have known what he was saying. Anyway, the wolves seemed to want a fight. The grey wolf barked out, what I could only assume were, orders to the others. One of them, a medium sized brown wolf charged at James who raised the staff into the air. For some reason I could feel it surging with power. Power that the gods could never process or even have.

A bright flash of golden yellow and orange-y red engulfed the staff. The wolves backed up as their comrade's body slammed into the wave of fire that James had constructed from the staff. The wolves, obviously in fear for what had happened to their friend, backed up. The grey wolf barked several comands at the others, all of which were happy to obey. Yelping they scampered off into the distance. Destiny slipped herself out from behind her brother and kneeled in front of the only wolf left standing.

"Well?" James asked, looking partially annoyed.

"He says you're very smart. That there are many signs that you have confidence and that you are loyal to those you love. He enjoyed the fight and thinks it gave you a lot more practice than intended," she murmured. Practice?

Her thumb slid over the the wolf's eyes and she looked up at the stars. "He says that the one we need to find is almost here."

She and James stood up slowly. James nodded over to the wolf who seemed to fade away into the mist. They walked along the sand and into the playground. I noticed that James's staff had returned to the original ring. A figure from the shadows emerged and reached for Destiny...

**- End of Dream -**

Percy was hovering over me, a worried glance etched into his features. I realized something was wrong and pulled myself up. The van we were in was pressed into a tree that smelt divine. HOLY POSEY! (Posey being short for Poseidon. Huh I wonder why I'm not dead. Maybe he likes me or his new nickname. Hmmm.) We were smashed up against a tree. The driver wasn't there anymore and the only sign that he had been was a bunch of yellow dust that smelled sour and digusting. I guessed he was a monster and was now dead. No one but me and Percy were in the car. The door that was opposite me had been flung open. Glass was covering the car seats. An instant assumption came to my mind. The monster guy tried to kill us. One of us killed him but we couldn't catch control of the car in time so everyone jumped out of the car when they could leaving me and Percy. Percy must've covered me in his haste to make sure I wouldn't die, seeing how he held the curse of Achilles but what if his weak spot was somewhere on his back. He probably just pulled himself up against the back of the seat in front of us to protect him and me. Everyone but Nico ran forward to check if we were alright. I nodded, pushing away their hands. Annabeth kissed Percy for being so brave even though he knew he could have possibly died. Percy just waved it off but Annabeth continued to kiss him. I think she just wanted a reason to make out with him. I turned around. Nico was looking irrated and was mumbling to himself. I wondered if he was arguing with himself. I also wondered if he was losing. That would be weird wouldn't it. I hummed a bit to myself while everyone else allowed Annabeth and Percy to make out. Jessica tried to hug Nico but he shrugged her off. Occasionally he'd glance up at me a small smile of his face, causing my heart to flutter a little bit though I had no clue why but then my heart would falter and stop because Jessica would glower at me, anger etched into the perfect features of her face. At that point Nico would look away from me and at something I couldn't see. Maybe a ghost is following him. Are ghosts even invisible? Maybe only deimgods whose parents are close to death can see ghosts. Huh. I must investigate this further.

Eventually, Nico stopped looking at me just as Grover decided that Percy and Annabeth need air. He yelled at them for a long time until they decided to get back on track. We set off in search for a beach called 'Shelly Bay Beach'. I guessed that it would have a lot of shells. I bit my lip as the thoughts of my dreams previous flooded my mind. Contemplating on whether I should or should not tell them about them, I hadn't noticed Nico zigzagging his way over to me.

"Deep in thought?" a voice murmured.

I jumped and accidentally slapped the person, who held the voice, in the face. Nico winced and rubbed his face but grinned like I slapped him everyday. It was beginning to creep me out and I tried my best to figure out an excuse to get away from him. You see, first he didn't want to talk to me and now he's acting as if we were buddies from the moment he met me. Something weird is going on and I'm gonna fi - OH MY GODS! PUPPIES! These little black white puppies strolled down the road with their owner who I must say looked incredibly hot now that I think about it but at the moment I could care less. Aw, they were so cute and adorable. The weirdo called Nico next to me cleared their throat but I ignored it and continued to think of how adorable the puppies were.

"Trust some stupid dogs to ruin it," the weirdo muttered.

I blinked and looked next to me. Did the weirdo just say that the dogs were stupid? Did he just insult those cute, adorable freaking puppies that looked so cute even when they licked their own and sniffed others butts? I wanted to slap him again but managed some self control and simply stepped very hard on his foot. As I walked away I heard him mutter something about just wanting to have a simple conversation. I leaned against a tree and hummed a random tune as I thought over my dreams. 'Greeks aren't allowed on our lands' the voice had said. It made it seem like some other powerful being that wasn't a Greek God inhabited these grounds. Worried I glanced around to check if anybody was doubling in pain. When my eyes landed on Percy who grinned at me for a moment, I realized that whatever might happen to the rest of us it was still going to continue onto Percy. He was part of the Greek bloodline, not whatever mystical being ruled this island. As all this was going through my mind someone tapped me on the shoulder. I whirled around and slapped the person. Again.

"Okay, you really need to stop doing that," Nico said.

I glowered at him before saying,"Maybe you need to stop creeping up on people."

He stared at me while I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for his reply. Just as I was going to give up and walk off he said, "You're right. I do need to stop creeping up on other people unless of course it's my girlfriend..."

To be honest I did not like how he trailed off at the end. He didn't even look at Jessica who probably was wondering if she could kill me. I bit my lip and turned around, running off to catch up with everybody else and upon doing that I thought it would've been clear but Mr. I-Don't-Understand-The-Obvious didn't. He ran after me, grabbing my arm and accidently causing me to topple on top of him. I hate my life. Jessica was glaring at me again. I can't say I honestly enjoyed it. Jessica ran over pretty quickly and shoved me off as I struggled to get up. She gripped Nico ferociously.

"Did she hurt you, Nicky?" Jessica crooned.

Nico twisted his head trying to get a good look at me to try to see if I was alright.

"WHAT!" - a look of disbelief fell of his face before he calmed himself - "I mean, I'm fine Jess," he said, pushing her away. "Jessica, I said I was fine!"

She had tried to examine his head but apparently that wasn't something Nico enjoyed. I watched him push her away and instantly sprinted down towards the other, knowing he was going to come to me. When I came to the rest of the group I heard a deep, rumbling sound and glanced around. There weren't any motorcycles around so I glanced at Annabeth to see if she could help me identify the sound but apparently she already had. She was looking at Grover and Percy in amusement and shook her head, as though scolding someone.

"The bottomless pits are hungry," she laughed once Jessica and Nico had joined our little group.

At that point Nico stomach rumbled. I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter. Everyone but Miss Pretty-Face alughed with me and we set off in need of nourishment,

Dun dun duh-dud-du dun dun dun. When in search for something use "THE INDIANA JONES" theme song!

* * *

We finally came across an area that probably had food. We had seen seven buses; five were full and the other two weren't. One passed us and Grover was the one realized that we had to be standing next to this pink pole like all the other people because Annabeth was looking something up on her laptop. We hadn't seen a monster once which everyone took as a pleasant sign from the Gods. I took it as a notice that we defintely weren't on ground we would have been allowed on. We defintely on enemy grounds and because I knew that I kept Dreams close by. I still hadn't told anybody about my dreams. We finally came into the town. You could only assume that because their were millions of people walking around and lots of stores. We walked out of the bus station and the boys took a deep whiff of the before rushing off in one direction, screaming something about how heavenly food was. I laughed when Grover tripped over his legs. Fake feet; they ruin the ability to run fast.

'Bloodhounds,' I thought.

'Most boys are,' Bob piped up.

'Oh hello stranger,' I thought.

'What are you talking aabout? You know me,' Bob grumbled.

'I honestly have no clue who the heck you are,' I thought. Annoying Bob was fun.

'Fine! I'm leaving,' Bob snapped.

Wait? WHAT?

'No I didn't mean it. I'm sooo SORRY!' I screamed in my head but Bob was gone.

Sighing I continued to walk with the other girls. After Bob left I felt pretty lonely. I jogged after our dear bloodhounds, a faint trace of a smile on my face. Jessica would not stop glowering at me and I tended to keep to where people could see me. Hey, if I'm going to die I would like her to be arrested at least. JUSTICE TO ALL THOSE WHO NICO'S GIRLFRIEND, JESSICA, HAS KILLED BECUASE HER IDIOT OF A BOYFRIEND KEPT IGNORING HER TO STRIKE UP A CONVERSATION! WHOO! And done. I admit to being mentally disturbed, okay.

The boys had run into a small store called Buzz. We walked in as they began to order something. I felt a warm hand on my arm and was pulled away roughly from the others. Jessica started to tighten her grip on my arm. A small gasp of a whimper escaped my lips as the pain began to set in on my nervous system. I listened in science. Actually I just watched as the teacher signed things and read the information she had put on the board.

"If you even think about getting my boyfriend to leave me for you, which I honestly doubt will happen," she hissed. "I mean look at you, you haven't even got decent clothing but anyway back to the point. Think about doing it or even trying it and I. Will. Kill. You. So slowly you will be in a great deal of pain that will have you begging for mercy. Got it?"

I nodded and the pain ceased in my arm as she strolled off. Bitting my lip, I turned my head to see Jessica with her hands in Nico's hair, his body pressed up against her own, lips locked together. He seemed to be enjoying it. I wrapped my arms around my waist and closed my eyes, twisting around so that I was no longer facing them. A question perched itself in my mind: Did I like Nico? It is was a possibility but I had no clue if I did or not. I was certain of one thing though. From then on I was going to Grover like the plague. I don't like being in pain. Jessica's threat hung in the air around my head and I wondered about the other Emily. Did she suffer from Jessie for liking her boyfriend? If so did she have any tips on it. I walked over to the line that consisted of Annabeth and Grover, in the middle of ordering. Did Emily die alone? Was I?

* * *

The world seemed to mock me. My idea to stick with Grover, in hopes that Nico would avoid me wouldn't work. This is why:

1. Grover is every slow because of flipping fake feet.

2. I am way slower the Nico.

3. I tend to trip when I try to run down hills.

4. Nico is, apparently, very persistant.

That's all I got.

I officially hate my life and want to murder Kronos in the worst possible way I can think of for having Hades with his wife of whose name I can't remember. Eh, it's probably not important. I hated my life even more when I realized I had gone almost an entire day with my hearing aids on. HOw the heck was I supposed to embrace my deafness if no one tells me how long I had my aids on. Upon realizing this I also realized I could just take them off and ignore Nico. So I did and guess what? He continued to run with me. I stopped a served around a few trees but he followed obdiantly. Evetually everyone stopped because it was beginning to darken so we set up camp. Nico raised his soldiers of the dead and commanded them to help us in an apparent unknown language becausse his lips did not form any words that I understood and Annabeth had asked him a question.

_What are they talking about Grover?  
_**Annabeth asked Nico what he was talking in because she didn't know. He was talking in the language of the dead. His dad taught him when he was hanging out in the Underworld a few years ago.  
**

_Oh. That sounds... interesting._

I didn't have to try to hard to seem unineterested. The idea of talking in a language that dead people understood sounded disgusting. I imagined it be a bunch of sounds that were like the ripping of human flesh and screams of intense pain and so many other different things. Ugh. It really didn't help me feel any better that Nico was constantly trying to get him and me friends. Jessica asked him a couple things all of which he nodded eagerly at. I slipped myself on a nearby swing and opened the journal flipping to the next page after the previous one.

_Sunday, February 24th, 1935_

_Dear Whoever Reads This,_

_Nicholas is acting extremely odd and I'm not just saying that because I grabbed the Lincoln five spot before he did and he got all in hissy fit. Anyway, it began when I was recounting my babysittiing job with a little boy named - I'm not going to write it. It makes me sad and I will cry. He disappeared with his sister two years before I went to camp. I was so upset when I had walked over to his house to find out his mother was dead and they were missing from his aunt. Who I had found out was Nicholas's mother. BUt back to the point. Nicholas acted odd the whole time we were on the plane ride to Bermuda. He kept asking me if I wanted any of the gummy bears he had. Of course I declined but that was because Jessie was glaring holes at my head. Not something I exactly enjoyed. Somehow my head ended up on his shoulder with me digging my nails into his arm. I really don't like heights. To me and my very odd brain it seemed as though he was flirting with me when we landed at the airport because he continued to follow me and complimented me on the way I had managed to braid my hair which I consider a hopeless loss due to impeccable fact that I have in fact stopped hoping that he will choose me over Jessie because I have now realized that it is a hopeless case upon the detailed information of which when I and many other girls asked several boys around camp who they thought was the prettiest Jessie won and anyway she is a daughter of Aphrodite, of course he'll pick her over me. But the question is still unanswered: If he is flirting with me, why is he doing it? Does he think I'm pretty or is he hoping that I will mysteriously disappear of the face of the earth because of Jessie's jealously? Maybe they planned it together._

_Anyway, I believe that if you are going to like a girl you should at least like her for her heart and kindness towards others instead of her looks._

_Emily._

I felt kind of sorry and relieved at the same time. Sorry because she had given up her hope on Nicholas and relief because she believed the same thing I did but as I reread her entry I realized that Nicholas was doing the same thing Nico was doing; following me. Why were they doing this? Maybe Emily's right and all they want us to do is mysterious drop off the end of the earth, never to be seen again. Or maybe Nico does like me but honestly I completely doubted it. Jessica was a daughter of Aphrodite. Why would he like me when he had her? Someone prettier who wasn't mental or deaf and didn't look like a total retard when she wore her hearing aids. Someone who didn't cheat on a quest. Someone that definitely was not me. I deserved to be happy and loved and cared for just by the right people and Nico was not one of the right people.

* * *

Sorry for being so late but I really had to think this chapter over. It was different like two months ago but way to short so I changed the whole entire thing. Before Nico had tried to kill Emily because he was beginning to go crazy.

A Lincoln five spot is a five dollar bill ($5). I tried to put in some 1930's slang okay. Congratulate me on my effort to figure out it out.

And I made it to 5,155 words. Boo yah! REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THE FISH AND PUPPIES AND PIES AND CHILDREN AND VIDEO GAMES AND TELEVISION AND BOOKS! I AM A CRAZY, PERSON DO AS I SAY!


	28. Chapter 28

I was curled in a ball beneath a sleeping bag that wasn't mine, close to the beach where James and Destiny were. I didn't see them and to make matters worse I also had the unfornate oppurtunity to share a tent with two very creepy people. One being a pink person and the other being a death-aura person. It was scary.

First of all, Bermuda should be called the Island or Thieves and Murderers because that's all that actually happens here. We heard on the news that people are being murdered and there have been twelve murders this week and IT'S ONLY SUNDAY! Why did James and Destiny have to decide on such a muderous place to stay. Second of all, three of our tents have been stolen so we were only left with two and seeing as no one wants to be killed we all had to squeeze three of ourselves into the puny tents. Last of all, Nico had been acting extremely weird ever since we landed here. He even said that I could have his sleeping bag considering that I've already had to suffer in the cold and boy does it get cold in Bermuda. I mean not as cold as New York gets but cold for a place that is supposed to be so hot. I tried to tell him no but the boy just had to be a gentleman and inisist. Idiot boy. You just had to be born in the nineteen twenties, didn't you? Evil world! No, dumb, pathetic, ridiculous idiotic and evil world.

I had almost fallen asleep but a slight movement jolted me awake. A cold feeling rushed over my arms and waist. Shivering, I closed my eyes and swirved around, leaning my head down. Disappointment and extreme shock set in as I felt a flat, hard yet squishy chest hit my forehead. More in shock then anything else I jumped up, my left arm slamming against Jessica who immediately shrieked and slapped me across the face. Huh. So it is a girl's natural defense to slap the person that scares them. Interesting. Anyway, Nico was now pretending like he didn't wrap his arms around my waist like he loved me so he opened his eyes and glowered at the two of us to make it seem like he had been asleep this whole time. Liar, I wanted to yell at him. I wanted so badly to get Jessica on my good side that I was tempted to tell her that what he had just done and that he kept trying to lure me for some reason, that I had no clue what he was doing but didn't. I don't know why I didn't. I'd already had all the words in my head but something held me back. Maybe it was the vicious look on her face or maybe it was the fact that I knew she wouldn't believe me and that Nico probably would put on a good show and deny everything and be honest, people in my brain, who do you think she'll believe; an annoying deaf girl that happens to have some mental problems or a sweet gentleman that happens to be her wonderful boyfriend? Those who picked the first one you are all too kind but extremely wrong. Those who picked the second one you are all MEANIES but extremely right. I muttered sorry and hid back in Nico's stupid sleeping bag.

Eventually we all got back into comfortable positions and soon Jessica fell asleep. Once again I was on the brink of sleep when Nico wrapped his arms back around me. I could feel his breath coming out at odd times. Sometimes they would be fast and quick; other times they'd be slow and peaceful; a few times they were going out at different times like one would come out three seconds earlier or seven seconds later than the first one. Eventually I found myself settled against him with the belief that he thought I was Jessica.

I was just falling asleep when BAM! my back hit the floor with a painful thud. I didn't move though. I was too tired to. I am such an odd child. Oh well. My eyes searched for the source of the zipping. They landed on Nico who almost ripped the zipper off of the tent. Wondering what he was doing I got up and guess what I did. I followed him outside. Damn it was cold. I snatched my jacket from where it was hanging. Nico walked a long distance and when he was done I yelled at Hermes through my head. Funnily, the sky didn't rumble. Myabe Greeks really aren't allowed here. I shivered at the very thought and sighed, hiding my body behind a tree. Heaviness fell over my ears. My body jerked at a voice, causing the tree to shake but thankfully the wind blew and a bunch of other trees shook too. I didn't know the voice but felt a strange longing for it, to hear it again.

"You did as I said I see," the voice murmured.

Nico's voice was hard when he spoke. "Yes but Shadow I don't-"

"I already told you, you don't need to know or understand. She has to be yours or else life will be a complete mess. After all, who wants to hurt the child," the voice, Shadow, hissed.

Nico didn't answer but I had feeling he was thinking up a bunch of names of people and monsters who'd want to hurt whomever they were having a nice long chat about.

"Don't be abrupt. Move in on it slowly. Don't force the feelings. If you mess this up all will be lost and He will have won," Shadow said. "Understood?"

"Understood. What about Jessica though?" Nico asked.

I heard a twig snap, indicating that something moved. I shifted my body and got a tiny glimpse of Nico and the person he was talking to. A boy that resembled the boy in the picture that Emily had taken. If he was that boy he looked so alive, so pulsing with life and yet he looked miserable, cold and sad like someone and had taken away his most favourite toy. I being the confused person I am didn't bother in questioning it. Greek gods existed. For all I knew Hades felt generous and was giving his son some guidance. I tried hard to figure out who this kid was but couldn't so I gave up. Shadow didn't answer Nico's question but snorted as though he found it funny that Nico cared about her.

"What about her? Does she really matter? No. So you aren't going to do a thing about her. Do you unde-" he stopped short, peering over Nico shoulder.

Nico turned to face my direction. "What's wrong?"

"Stay there, don't move unless I say you can," Shadow snapped without answering Nico's question which continued to hang in the silent air.

As the boy began to shift in my direction I looked down and then glared at the moon, muttering curses under my breath. The moon had reflected off of me thus causing a shadow to form therefore getting me caught. Damn it. When I turned back in the direction that my shadow had been facing I saw the boy. Now that I had a better view of the boy I realized that he was the boy from the picture and at that point I began to freak out. He had the same light, misty, chocolate brown eyes that seemed so beautiful I could probably stare at them all day. His hair was still short and midnight black and his skin was still paler than me and Nico's combined. He slapped one hand over my mouth and yanked my body closer to his, stepping behind the tree. My left jacket's sleeve was pulled up and I noticed he looked once at it before letting go and stepping from behind the trees. There was a sadness that I couldn't explain in his eyes and he looked at Nico.

"Made a mistake. There's a minature tree in front of it," he muttered. "Keep You-Know-Who protected. Love her. Care for her. Never let her go. Ignore Jessica. She doesn't matter."

After he said those nice words about keeping someone or the actual Voldemort protected - which would be strange considering the Voldemort is supposed to be a fiction character - the boy turned into mist and shot into the green earth like a bunch of pelting bullets. I slid around the tree slowly while Nico walked past it. If he noticed that the shadow of the minature tree disappeared suddenly he didn't do anything about it. I followed him ten feet behind him carefully and quietly back to the tent and upon entering I muttered something about going to pee in the nearby bushes when he gave me a questioning glance. He watched me as I shuffled back into my sleeping bag. A cold blast of air slammed into my face as I was turning my body to get comfortable. Nico got up and zipped up the tent because I had forgotten and just as I drifted off his arms encased me again but he didn't move or breathe in funny patterns. He just laid there with me, rubbing slow smooth circles on my arm with his thumb. As my mind hit the land of my father I wondered what Jessica was going to say in the morning.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

After my dear talk with Shadow I went back to the tent. The whole way there I felt as though I was being followed but didn't bother to see if i was. After all, Shadow did say some times demigods get that feeling in Bermuda but oddly enough there aren't any monsters that would want to hurt our type of religion. I didn't bother to ask him what he meant by that. I knew he wouldn't answer me anyway. Upon entering the tent I went into hyperventalation mode and freaked out. Where the freaking hell was Emily? BY the way, no matter how old I am, I don't exactly like to or always use disgusting words as that. I was brought as a good boy in the 1920's. Kids who were younger than sixteen weren't exactly allowed to use language like that though some did.

My head snapped up to the tent door as the zipper pulled down. I was about to grab my sword when her head popped in. Before I could say anything she muttered that she'd been in the bushes, releasing some inner fluids. I watched her for a long, my hands twitching nervously from where it was laid on lap. My head spun like crazy as thoughts ratlled and rushed around it. When the wind blew and brushed against that goddamn lusious hair I was hit with a wonderful scent of oranges, lavender and lilies. Now normally I'm not much of a flower person because, well if you got turned into a dandelion by your stepmother you wouldn't be so keen on making sure flowers stay alive but when it came from her it was wonderful.

Once she'd settle down in her - formally mine - sleeping bag I waited a few minutes then got comfortable against her. Her warmth surrounded me and overpowered the deathly coldness of my own skin and for once I felt almost human, almost normal. To demigods, actual gods, and mortals who can see through Mist my skin is close to the feel of a dead person's skin and to regular mortals my skin is pretty normal with a slight sign of coldness, like I shoved my hand in a bunch of ice for a few minutes. I always felt abnormal about that even though it is normal. I mean if I have to have freezing cold skin why can't the Thantos kids suffer as well? Why is only Hades kids have to have the funny skin? I waited for a minutes to see if she would do anything but she seemed to snuggled her body closer and I, smiling like Percy does whenever Annabeth agrees to a date, pulled her even closer. I'd figure out an explanition for Jessica later. Maybe tell her that I was asleep and thought that it was her. She'd believe me. She always did. It was more of obession for her rather than love though. Soone after I had Emily closer into my chest I fell into dreamland and awaited the next memory Shadow'd give to me of my past.

**- Begin Dream -**

This time it didn't show my mother and Bianca like it usually did. Instead whoever was controlling the awesome, powerful, imaginary camera of epic and total life focused on a young boy, sitting on a tree branch in a park. He seemed to be about eight and had curly hair that bunched up around his head like an afro. It was a light shade of black that made me think of the time when the Hermes Cabin dyed a bunch of mud black and attacked other campers with it. The mud was supposed to looked like poop from the pegasi. His dark eyes were a sort of melty, warm brown that reminded you instantly of a fire. Not a blazing, raging one but a smooth, nice one like it was a cold day and someone had just started up a fireplace. His skin was a darkish kind of tan and he was wearing a purple t-shirt and blue pants. His face made me think of Percy's younger brother, Samuel, when he was a baby because it looked so cheerful and babyish in a sort of grown, eight year old way.

A boy, about the same age, hopped up on the tree branch and grinned a the other one. In a way his features reminded me of Percy, making him look like Percy's minature. Black hair, tanned skin, green eyes, a michevious smile that makes people think they've done something wrong, etc. The boys both kicked their legs back and forth and looked around, waiting for someone. I couldn't help but feel that I knew them from somewhere.

"He's not coming, is he Benjamin? Ben? Benjamin!" Percy's minature snapped, whapping the other kid in the back of the head.

Said boy fell from the tree and somehow landed on his back even though he was three feet in the air and falling face-forwards. A girl that now looked like Thalia's minature stepped out from behind the tree and rolled her eyes. Benjamin groaned from where he was currently laying.

"Hitting on your boyfriend again Fish?" Thalia's minature smirked.

"Shut up Alexis," Fish growled. "At least I don't complain about how irritating normal human beings are!"

Before they could murder each other Benjamin rasied his body from the ground and screamed, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP! OR I'M COMING UP THERE AND MURDERING YOU BOTH!"

They did shut up actually. No matter how small the boy was or how non-scary he looked I was just the tiniest bit afraid of him. Boy, did he have a powerful voice. They all seemed to be waiting for someone. I noticed that on her shoulder Alexis had a small scar that resembled a bite mark. My dreamself examined the others closely only to find that they had them too. To be honest it worried me because like them on my shoulder was a bite mark that I had always assumed came from Bianca biting on me when we were younger, considering the fact that I had no clue as to what happened in my past and preferred to make things up. It was the only joy I had in life, watching my sister squirm while trying to deny everything I said without revealing that we knew nothing of our past. The only people we confided in were Grover and my teddy bears. Yes, I like teddy bears and I always will. Anyway... Eventually Fish dropped from the tree and looked around. When his eyes landed on a large black dog and a young boy about the same age as the rest of them he burst into a grin.

The dog had black fur that shimmered in the sunlight giving the clear immpression that he had gotten a bath recently. The fur though was short so it had to be close to or already summertime. The dog also wore a collar that said Michael. The boy that accompanied the dog looked immensely annoyed. His hair, which was black and hung an inch or two off of his shoulders, was wet. Despite being wet it had a shaggy, messy qaulity about it, giving me the immpression that either it was so unruly to the point of being immposible to straighten or that the boy really could care less about his appearance. He had a pale sort of olive skin tone. He wore an aviator jacket even though he was exactly old enough to be one. Hidden beneath the jacket was a black t-shirt and to complete his wonderful outfit he had on dark blue jeans and a shoulder bag slung over his shoulder. His black eyes landed on the kids that were smiling at him and his face lit up immediately.

If you haven't figured it out by now I should probably tell you. I was that boy. That boy was me. We are one in the same. He's my past and I am his future. Those of you who were smart enough to have already figured that piece of information out, kudos to you. May the luck of Tyche power you until death.

Anyway, me and my friends - I think they were - were having chats about school and how we didn't want summer to end. I found out Fish's real name was Daniel and that either he and Ben were both homosexuals which I do not have a problem with or that they like to pretend to be in love with each other, something Travis had talked me into doing with him for three weeks. It was an amusing three weeks. Finally, we came across a subject I found sudden interest in. The subject did not last long though.

"So when are you returning to that camp your parents sent you to?" I - creepy - asked, looking slightly upset.

Apparently they needed an excuse to tell me, seeing as they couldn't tell me that they were deimgods. They didn't exactly think of a good one.

"Um, we're not going back anymore," Fish said.

"Yeah, it's gotten a little boring and well, we're not exactly three anymore," Alexis added.

I just nodded and we went back to our previous converstion about school. I had to have the most dull life in the history of people with dull lives and that's saying something. I mean there are bunches of people who have dull lives, like Percy for example. His life just got boring after the war. We were still conversing when Michael saw a squirrel. Had I known that he wasn't interested in the squirrel rather than the person behind I probably wouldn't have been surprised that my dog was a murderous, bloodthirsty wolf. But I didn't so I was surprised.

Here's what happened: We were still talking amongst ourselves, arguing actually about which teacher was the better one when Michael began to stalk the person. Unfortunately the person was feeding a squirrel so the person was copying the squirrel's movements. Michael pounced on the person and almost ripped out the person's throat until I, being most amazing, walked over, grabbed the murderous dog by the collar and dragged him back to my group of friends while still talking as though my dog hadn't tried to murder someone. Maybe I was more clueless than I originally thought. I was beginning at that point to wonder what in the name of my father's most foul smelling gym socks was wrong with me. Michael seemed be at least one hundred pounds stronger and I was dragging the damn thing ten feet towards my friends. Scolding him, I pulled out a piece of meat that looked like a human heart out of my shoulder bag and threw the piece of meat to him.

When he was finished digesting it I walked over to a secluded spot and they followed. After we got there I then tugged out pieces of, what I'm pretty sure were, human flesh from my bag and threw them towards the dog again. If I wasn't asleep I'm pretty sure I would've fainted. Hopefully I wasn't vomiting all over Emily right now. After a while, my younger self was leaving to go to his part-time job at a grocery store. Cool, I had a job when I was like eight. Now I can insult Percy some more. In your face, Percy Jackson! Whoo! Anyway... Michael followed my younger self and everything began to fade while the outside world snapped into focus.

**- End of Dream -**

I woke up about thirty minutes before everyon else despite my huge lack of sleep. About two minutes aftr waking up Emily woke half-of-the-way up. If she noticed the way my arms were still wrapped around her she made no movement to do anything. Instead she turned around, looked me in the eye and then pressed her head against my chest whilst she closed her eyes and let out a long yawn. I couldn't help but smile and slowly I raised one hand and slid it through her hair. A smile spread over her lips. She looked like an angel. An angel!

I laughed quietly to myself as I remembered a chat I had one day with a ghost who had a demigod as a brother but still continued on with his father's job as a preacher. He told me about the angels when I told him my last name and that there was one angel, an angel of protection and, sometimes, worry. Michael. I named my dog the most ironic thing in the world. Michael di Angelo. Michael of Angels. Hah!

I slid my thumb down her face and began to think seriously this time. She was an angel. In my head I could envision her having white wings out of her back and possibly sitting on puffy cloud. She was wearing a white dress that cascaded down to her knees and a ribbon was wrapped around the center of the dress. It was black with small splotches of blue on it. Damn, she looked brilliant. Her hair was longer in my mind though and flowed gently over her back.

As I thought about the dog in my dream I remembered the hellhound puppy I had when went missing when I was five. I think that was the only memory of my whole life that I had. Of course I hadn't realized at that point in time that he was a hellhound though. I'd figured it out when Mrs. O'Leary had puppies. They tried to kill everything in sight. They were like that dragon that was running amuck in the forest. The only cabins they didn't destroy were mine, the Thantos Cabin, Percy's Cabin and the Zeus Cabin. I think they respected Hades and Thantos and then they were downright scared of the other two. They also tried to eat satyrs. They were killed after murdering two satyrs that had just crossed the borderline with the demigods they'd found and protected on the way back from visiting a cousin who lived Florida. Now their souls help Cerebus gaurd the underworld from intruders.

I deattached myself from the angel beside and felt her fingers crawl over my arm, trying to tug me back. She was half-asleep when I looked back at her so I wasn't going to take advantage or the situation. No. I was better than that. I pulled her fingers gentley off of my arm and rolled to the side of the tent. I could hear her shift relentlessly but soon she stopped. Soon after I was out of the tent and off to find a source of food, not exactly wanting Annabeth to kill me for looking through her stuff. I'd only walked along the sand with pointy edged stick that I'd found when I heard a sobbing sound coming from the bushes. I dropped my stick and pulled out my sword, creeping to the bushes. Inside of them, tucked carefully in the leaves, was a small boy. He seemed to be about ten and had tears falling down his face. I was about to ask what was wrong when he answered my unsaid question.

"They took my sister! They took Destiny!" he cried.

* * *

I'd write more but I made a stupid promise to update a week after a new chapter of M&M came up so yeah. Blame DaughterofPosiedon32498. So anyway, I have abnunch of tests coming up next week and then it will be summer and I've to babysit with my 60 something year old grandmother and go to a film camp called BIFF, Bermuda International Film Festival camp. After all of that I get to have a vaction in August so don't expect a new chapter soon.

Beside all of that, you like Nico? I couldn't figure out anything for Emily so I switched to Nico. I also stole Leo's looks. I'M SORRY RICK RIORDIAN! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU MADE SUCH AN IRRESTIBLE CHARACTER! You should look up what he looks like. He is so sexy! And adorable! What about the memorable moment of Nico. I've had that in my head for weeks now.

Anyone who wants to know what the scar means can PM me and I'll tell you if you're impatient. An REviews make me happy so PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

HI FRIENDS! Heh hehe. The ones who actually appreciate this story are probably going to murder me for doing this but unfornately this is not exactly a chapter.

Last week Friday after school, I and my dear, dear sibling went to the doctors office. I went first and when I came out my doctor's wife was there. She apparently is a writer and I asked her for some tips. Sadly my sibling (I refuse to tell you what gender so you can't kill me) came out during the exact point in time that I was telling her about Soundless so we scheduled to meet up at a park called Botanical Gardens.

She said she had read over Soundless (her son gave her the full story of Percy's life) and realized that I had not a single clue where this story was going. I will admit to that being true. I have failed all of you and I regret it now but I think that I may have what I want to do locked down in a hidden file in my brain that I can access when needed.

So I'm giving everyone a choice: continue this story with no idea of how to put it on track or make a completly new one with or without Emily as the main character. Also if anyone is or has a Beta that can help me with comedy I wouldn't mind it. Sorry to say but I sucked at it most people tend to prefer comedy and I'm addictive to reviews.

Please help me because as much as I love this story I want it to be liked by a lot of people. My dream job is to be an author but I need you guys to tell me what I'm doing wrong because let's face the facts, telling me you like this story when you honestly think it sucks hasn't done anything to my mind to improve it. It only makes it worse because I believe you prefer it this way.

Be honest.

I'd appreciate it if you were.

Thanks for all the help you have given me.

-Happykid44


	30. Chapter 30

HI FRIENDS! Heh hehe. Once again the ones who actually appreciate this story are probably going to murder me for doing this because I have some depessing news.

I've decided to make a completely new version of this story. I've got an entire plan in my head, I've got a beta and three books on how to write your own stories. I do appreciate your honesty and kindness but I will not continue Soundless. The new story will be a completely new version of it though because I felt like I should keep it that way. Some of my characters may not be in the new version and some new ones might be made. My beta is called **I'mDifferentGetOverIt** for anyone who would like her/him.

Can anyone give me a title name for the new version story? If you have any characters you would like me to keep from Soundless, just review. If you have any characters you would like me to put in the new version, just review.

**I'd also to make a shout out to those some of the people who faved Soundless and thank them.**

**DaughterofPoseidon32498** - Thank you and if you don't update by next week...  
**Nyxchick** - Thanks but I have a beta and all those capitals you use in reviews scare me.  
**3AllTimeLowLover3** - Thanks.  
**AddictedToLove** - Thank you too.  
**SarahMDillion **- I don't know you but THANK YOU!

Has anyone read the Son of Neptune excerpt because it is awesome!

-Happykid44


	31. Chapter 31

I just put up my new story. It's called "Sometimes Silence Is Better". I hope those who enjoyed Soundless have a nice time reading it. I finished it at three in morning a few days ago. I was almost killed by my cat who was sleeping on it when she attacked me for picking her up. The books I've been reading said to wake up at odd times to see if I could find inspiration to write. There wasn't any inspiration. Just annoyance and the book and tiredness but hey I finished it so...

So back to a previous question: Who has read the excerpts of The Son Of Neptune?

-Happykid44


	32. Chapter 32

I don't know who you are but "Emi" I'm sorry for what I did. My head got stuck and I couldn't think of anything new and I didn't want to have to start again.

In case you're curious, I have written a new story called **"Sometimes Silence Is Better"**and I think it is better than my other stories. So thank you for enjoying **Soundless.** I don't know how to contact you via Private Messaging because I can't find your profile.

I hope you read "**Sometimes Silence Is**** Better**" soon.

-Happykid44


End file.
